


Some Things Take Root (Traduction française)

by acupoflouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupoflouis/pseuds/acupoflouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA. L'ex de Louis n'est jaloux de personne à part Harry. Ce dernier l'aide à utiliser ça à son avantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Take Root (Traduction française)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Things Take Root](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122509) by [navigator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navigator/pseuds/navigator), [quitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitter/pseuds/quitter). 



> Initialement postée sur http://somethingstakeroot.skyrock.com/  
> Tous les droits de cette histoire reviennent à navigator et quitter. (Lien de la VO au dessus)
> 
> Hashtag : #STTRfic

Louis

  


« J'en pendrai une autre, quand t'auras une minute. »

Louis fit glisser sa bouteille vide sur le bar vers l'endroit où Liam était en train d'essuyer un verre avec un chiffon qui semblait sale, ou du moins très tâché. Apparemment, soit il ne l'avait pas entendu soit Louis se faisait habilement ignorer, ce qu'il méritait probablement.

Il y eut un rire venant de la gauche de Louis, du fond du bar où une scène était surélevée à quelques centimètres du sol. D'août à mai, le Rocking Stone était généralement rempli d'étudiants de Duke chaque soir, mais il n'y eut personne pour bloquer sa vue quand il regarda par-dessus son épaule par instinct, tout en sachant exactement de qui il venait sans avoir besoin d'une confirmation visuelle. Le visage de Dave était éclairé par les projecteurs, ses joues rouges à cause de l'alcool et son visage rond lui donnant un air angélique dans la bonne lumière, ce qui était ironique. Louis se renfrogna et regarda à nouveau vers Liam, parlant plus fort cette fois.

« Maintenant, ça serait un très bon moment pour cette bière, en fait. »

Liam la décapsula et la posa lourdement devant Louis. « Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas tout simplement chez toi, mec ? »

« Quoi ? Non. » Louis lança son meilleur froncement de nez voulant dire  _es-tu fou_ , puis prit une gorgée. Liam ne savait rien. « J'étais là en premier. »

« Ouais, il y a genre... quatre heures ? Cinq ? »

« Ouais, mais je ne peux pas partir maintenant, genre, je ne savais pas qu'il – » Louis fit un geste de la tête vers la scène, « allait être là, et si je pars ça fera juste... j'veux dire, je m'en  _fous_  qu'il soit là. Vraiment. »

« Bien. » Liam retourna essuyer des verres et ne pointa, heureusement, pas à quel point ce que Louis venait de dire avait peu de sens.

« Je n'apprécie pas ton ton, » dit-il, hautainement, optant pour le sarcasme et échouant. Il semblait juste lassé, même pour lui-même. « C'est juste un connard. Il n'avait pas à le dire à tout le monde comme ça. »

Ils avaient eu cette conversation un nombre incalculable de fois ce soir ; Louis en était conscient. Il remercierait Liam plus tard pour ça, quand il n'aurait pas bu quatre bières et n'aurait pas le cœur brisé, mais n'était-ce pas ce que les barmans étaient supposés faire ? Ecouter les gens se plaindre de leurs vies et leurs ex de merde ? Liam était angélique aussi, pensa Louis, avec l'enseigne lumineuse Pabst derrière sa tête et des guirlandes de Noël toujours accrochées le long du bar, six mois après. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça faisait aussi longtemps – il se souvenait de Noël, son anniversaire passé dans la maison appartenant à la famille de Dave à Valdosta. Il se souvenait, également, des six mois précédents ça, être diplômé de Duke et emménager avec Dave le lendemain. 

Pour une raison quelconque, Liam lui répondit quand même, tentant d'être raisonnable contre la preuve solide que Louis était loin d'être rationnel pour le moment. « Ils auraient fini par le savoir, non ? »

Louis soupira à nouveau et laissa tomber son menton dans sa paume, se sentant pathétique parce qu'il savait qu'il en avait également l'air, et il ne s'en souciait toujours pas suffisamment pour se redresser et prétendre que la rupture ne l'atteignait pas du tout. Une chanson de Shania Twain arriva à son refrain explosif, noyant toute la motivation qu'il avait eu pour répondre à la question de Liam. Il aurait dû parler trop fort. Trop difficile.

« Un autre bourbon ? » demanda Liam.

« J'bois de la bière, merci. »

« Pas toi, » dit Liam, pointant vers la droite de Louis. « T'en veux un autre, Harry ? »

Louis tourna sur son tabouret, fronçant des sourcils. Il connaissait Harry, en quelque sorte – il le connaissait comme il connaissait le reste des membres de Race Canyon, ce qui n'était pas tant que ça, à part Niall, et c'était seulement parce qu'il vivait avec Zayn. Sa dernière interaction avec Harry remontait à quatre jours, quand Dave avait annoncé à son groupe que lui et Louis avaient rompu la semaine dernière,  _devant_  Louis, mais pas  _à_  Louis, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il refusait de paraître offensé ou de quitter le bar, peu importe à quel point il était fatigué ou bourré ou blessé.

« J'vais en prendre un autre, ouais, » dit Harry. Il était anglais. Louis l'entendait toujours seulement chanter, alors il avait oublié. Il se tourna vers Louis quand Liam s'éloigna, dirigeant sa prochaine question vers lui : « T'aimes cette chanson ? » 

« Tu l'as choisi ? »

Harry sourit, se mettant un peu plus droit. Il portait un stupide chapeau et son tee-shirt blanc était pratiquement transparent. Louis n'était pas sûr de qui il essayait d'impressionner. « J'aime bien un peu de Shania. »

« Cool. » Louis n'était pas sûr de quoi dire, vraiment, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'alcool malpoli, mais il ne voulait pas faire la conversation au chanteur principal du groupe de Dave.

« Ça te dérange si je m'assoie ? » demanda Harry, s'asseyant.

« Euh. »

« Merci, » dit-il à Liam, tellement poli, alors qu'il tendait le bras pour attraper son verre avec un grand sourire. Il y avait deux cerises flottant dans la liqueur brune et Harry en sortit une par la queue, puis il se tourna vers Louis alors qu'il la mettait dans sa bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir si Harry et lui avaient déjà eu une vraie conversation, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, le laissant seulement très confus quant à pourquoi il était forcé d'être faussement amical avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, et seulement à cause de son ex. Le même ex qui, Louis était presque certain, était en train de regarder fixement vers le bar, à moins que ce soit une illusion à cause de la lumière.

« T'en veux une ? »

Louis cligna des yeux et tourna à nouveau son regard vers Harry, qui était penché en avant avec une cerise pendant entre son pouce et son index. Il la prit, mais à présent il était sûr que Dave les  _fixait_ vraiment, et il fut distrait quand il mit la cerise dans sa bouche et regarda droit vers lui, par-dessus l'épaule de Harry et vers le coin sombre du bar où il se tenait toujours au bord de la scène.

Harry suivit son regard puis tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers Louis. La glace dans son verre tinta quand il le remua sur le bar. « Hé, » dit-il, et Louis le fixa, attendant. Les lèvres de Harry se tordirent et il montra ses dents pour présenter une queue de cerise nouée coincée entre elles, faisant un large sourire. 

« Wow. »

« Pour toi, » dit Harry, la posant sur le bar devant lui. Tout ce que Louis savait à son sujet venait des choses qu'il avait entendu par Dave, et tout n'était pas positif – la plupart était enveloppée par du ressentiment, avait toujours pensé Louis, cependant il n'avait jamais repris Dave à ce propos.

« Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû. » Louis lança à nouveau un petit coup d'œil au fond du bar ; Dave n'avait pas cessé de les regarder. « J'crois que je devrais y aller. »

Mais Harry l'arrêta, bougeant son corps de sorte à bloquer la vue de Louis. « Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Tout ceci était  _bizarre_ , pensa Louis, et frustrant, parce qu'il avait juste envie de parler à Dave et pour la première fois depuis un moment, il avait son attention même si c'était de l'autre bout du bar. A la place, il avait le membre du groupe de Dave, anglais, grand, portant un chapeau et un tee-shirt moulant, assis à côté de lui qui lui faisait la conversation et exécutait pour lui des tours bizarres se faisant dans les bars. Il voulut dire non, que Harry ne pouvait pas lui demander quoi que ce soit, mais ce fut une combinaison de curiosité et de cet air étrange qu'avait Harry qui prit le dessus.

« Je suppose ? » soupira Louis. « Quoi ? »

Harry prit une longue et lente gorgée de sa boisson, prolongeant vraiment la pause tandis qu'il avala et reposa son verre sur le bar. Il regarda à nouveau vers la scène, puis vers Louis, inclinant sa tête sur le côté quand il demanda, « Est-ce qu'il est facilement jaloux ? »

Louis grogna. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. « Seulement de toi. »

Les sourcils de Harry s'haussèrent. Il était un horrible menteur ; Louis ne crut pas une seconde qu'il soit surpris. « Vraiment ? »

C'était vrai, cependant Louis ne s'en était pas pleinement rendu compte jusqu'à présent. A chaque fois que Dave avait mentionné Harry, depuis qu'il avait rejoint le groupe six mois auparavant, ça avait été avec une sorte de mépris tellement déraisonnable que seule la jalousie en était la justification évidente. Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux de Harry ; la plupart des gens le serait, imaginait Louis. Il était plus grand, plus fin, plus amicale et probablement plus talentueux que Dave. Dommage que Louis n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui, pensa-t-il. Il était sûrement moins un connard, aussi.

« Ouais, » dit Louis en haussant des épaules.

« Euh. »

Il aurait très bien pu y avoir un rouage tournant au dessus de la tête de Harry, avec ses sourcils froncés et son menton relevé. Ça donna une vague d'inquiétude à Louis en réfléchissant simplement à ce qui pourrait potentiellement sortir de sa bouche.

« Quoi ? » Il y avait définitivement une touche d'agacement décelable dans la façon dont il le pressa, malgré son sentiment de contrainte en premier lieu. Aussi déroutant qu'était le fait d'avoir la présence de Harry à côté de lui, l'idée de lui envier quoi que ce soit semblait inutilement difficile. Il doutait qu'il soit la première personne à ressentir ça en sa présence.

« J'étais juste en train de penser... c'était un peu gênant tout à l'heure, hein ? »

Louis se raidit à la mention. Il avait eu peur qu'un des garçons essaierait d'agir gentiment avec lui par rapport à ça, tenterait peut-être de lui assurer que ce n'était pas très grave, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait Harry, celui qu'il connaissait le moins. 

Harry n'attendit pas de réponse avant de continuer. « Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin de se rappeler de ce qu'il laisse derrière lui. Parfois, les gens s'habituent et oublient, tu vois ? »

Harry le poussa du coude – enfonça son coude directement dans ses côtes – comme un grand-oncle ivre à une réunion de famille ou quoi. C'était attendrissant, même dans son état désespéré. Louis le regarda de façon incrédule, convaincu que Harry était un extraterrestre ou quelque chose dans ce genre à cause de l'effet étrange qu'il produisait si facilement en sa compagnie.

« J'suis presque sûr qu'il sait et que ça ne lui pose quand même pas de problème, donc. » Louis haussa à nouveau les épaules.

Harry n'avait pas pris la peine de s'éloigner après l'avoir poussé du coude et son corps était toujours incliné vers celui de Louis, un de ses pieds accrochés à l'un de ceux du tabouret de Louis à la place du sien. Il ne fallut pas plus d'un regard en coin pour que Louis se rende compte que Dave les observait attentivement à présent, ne feignant même pas la discrétion en détournant son regard de temps en temps. 

« Pourquoi on ne voit pas ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Louis savait certainement ce que Harry sous-entendait, mais c'était dur d'imaginer quiconque être aussi audacieux. Mais bon.

Plutôt qu'élaborer, Harry se rapprocha encore plus de lui pour faire valoir sa remarque, mettant sa bouche à son oreille pour lui parler même si ce n'était pas nécessaire ; le bar était toujours calme sauf quand il y avait un groupe sur scène ou quand l'un des clients buvait un peu trop et décidait d'être bagarreur.

Louis ressentit ce même sentiment d'inquiétude commencer à surgir alors qu'il attendait que Harry dise quelque chose. Il supposait que ça allait être à propos de ce plan qu'il essayait de mettre en place, ou – à Dieu ne plaise – une sorte de vraie technique de drague, puisque la soirée semblait vouloir devenir extrêmement embarrassante pour lui. Le souffle de Harry effleura la peau sous son oreille, chaud, à l'odeur du bourbon et le chatouillant, quand il parla enfin et réussit à le surprendre une fois de plus.

« Toc, toc. »

Un rire s'échappa de Louis, bref et ressemblant plus à un gloussement qu'autre chose, avant qu'il se souvienne rapidement qu'il était malheureux et gêné. Pourtant, que ce soit de l'intrigue ou le fait qu'il n'ait rien à perde, il leva les yeux vers Harry et fit un effort pour se rapprocher de lui, chuchotant dans son oreille comme s'il disait quelque chose de beaucoup plus significatif que, « Qui est là ? » 

« Moi. »

« Moi qui ? »

Il ne pensait pas que le regard de Dave pouvait devenir plus pénétrant, mais ce fut le cas. Ça semblait être comme avant, comme les soirées où il l'avait regardé avidement depuis la scène, lui disant avec ses yeux qu'il était impatient de rentrer avec lui. Aussi absurde que l'idée avait semblé à haute voix, Louis se demandait si Harry n'avait peut-être pas mis le doigt quelque chose, après tout.

« Non, sérieusement. C'est juste moi. Je raconte une blague, » dit Harry d'un air impassible.

Il sourit. Tout chez lui semblait beaucoup trop satisfait et Louis roula des yeux mais, à son crédit, il fit de son mieux pour s'assurer que ça soit aperçu comme  _affectueux_ , parce que Dave les observait toujours.

Sa bière avait été trop longtemps oubliée sur le comptoir devant lui. Il l'attrapa, buvant en une seule gorgée ce qu'il restait pour pouvoir commencer à faire un effort pour s'en aller. Le petit spectacle qu'il avait mis en place avec Harry avait été intéressant, mais pas assez pour paraître crédible en ayant un impact sur sa situation amoureuse, ou son absence. Partir avant que les choses deviennent encore plus bizarres semblait être la seule option viable pour la façon dont il fallait procéder.

« Très bien, très bien. J'pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller me vautrer quelque part d'autre. »

« Laisse-moi te raccompagner dehors, » suggéra Harry, essuyant avec l'arrière de sa main la moustache que l'alcool lui avait fait et faisant un mouvement pour se lever, avant que Louis ait pu lui assurer que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il posa sa main entre les omoplates de Louis alors qu'ils commençaient à se diriger à l'extérieur, la laissant posée là pendant trop longtemps pour que ce soit un accident. Le contact avait, cependant, disparu au moment où ils furent dehors dans la nuit étouffante du début d'été, la porte en bois grinçante se balançant puis se fermant derrière eux.

« Est-ce que tu conduis ? » demanda Harry, sa voix claire et profonde dans la nuit silencieuse. Il y avait une moto Triumph garée devant la porte et Harry s'avança vers elle, soulevant le casque de sur la selle.

« Non, je suis venu en vélo ici. » Louis pointa du doigt l'endroit où son vélo était attaché à une grille le long du trottoir. L'idée de devoir pédaler jusqu'à chez Zayn, encore, lui serra la poitrine, mais pas plus que l'idée de rentrer ce soir. Pourtant, ça avait été une soirée de merde ; il avait été stupide de penser qu'un chuchotement dans son oreille de la part d'un autre garçon allait faire courir Dave derrière lui. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas, cependant, et Louis ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le fasse.

« T'es sûr ? »

« Oui, » dit Louis, agacé à l'implication qu'il pouvait être trop bourré pour rentrer en vélo. Il l'était peut-être mais la maison de Zayn était seulement à quelques rues.

Harry haussa des épaules et enfourcha la selle en cuir rembourrée de la moto, attachant son casque sous son menton. « A bientôt, alors ? »

Le moteur vrombit et le sol vibra, Louis le fixa alors qu'il mettait son cadenas en U dans sa poche arrière, levant une main pour lui faire signe. Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait une moto. Il ne savait toujours pas grand-chose à son sujet, mais il savait qu'il devait le remercier pour ce regard dans les yeux de Dave, qui était quelque chose qu'il avait besoin d'explorer plus en profondeur quand il serait plus réveillé et préférablement plus sobre.

Bizarre, pensa-t-il. Quelle soirée bizarre.

En fin de compte, il marcha à côté de son vélo jusqu'à chez Zayn. La nuit était chaude mais pas inconfortable, alors il décida de prendre le chemin le plus long avec l'espoir que Dave l'aurait peut-être suivi pour lui présenter ses excuses par rapport à tout à l'heure. C'était un tel stupide fantasme, si irréaliste que Louis ne crut pas, pas même pendant une seconde, que ce soit une possibilité – mais si ça arrivait, si Dave courait après Louis pour voir s'il était bien rentré, Louis ne voulait pas louper ça.

Mais évidemment, il fut seul lorsqu'il arrive chez Zayn et entra sur la pointe des pieds à l'intérieur. Il fut seul lorsqu'il se recroquevilla sur le canapé couvert de couvertures, son lit de fortune depuis la semaine dernière. Il s'endormit avec une sensation de vertige et épuisé, sa tête pleine d'odeur de bourbon, des yeux de Dave et du bruit d'un moteur vrombissant au loin alors qu'ils tombaient dans les bras de Morphée.

  


*

  


Louis se réveilla au bruit d'un briquet étant frappé deux fois avant de s'enclencher et crépiter, le son témoin de Zayn allumant son joint du matin. Il cligna des yeux à cause de la lumière – ça faisait  _mal_  – et il se redressa sur ses coudes. Le canapé n'était pas inconfortable, mais il se réveillait avec un torticolis tous les matins, ce qui accentua vraiment beaucoup sa gueule de bois. Zayn était en boxer sur le fauteuil adjacent, une tasse de thé fumant sur la table à côté de lui, soufflant un nuage de fumée à la fois par la bouche et le nez. 

Il toussa avant de parler, « T'es rentré tard hier soir. »

« J'suis un idiot. » Louis grogna et déglutit fortement. Sa bouche avait le goût de quelque chose étant mort à l'intérieur pendant la nuit. « T'as vu mon portable ? »

« Sur le sol, » dit Zayn, le pointant avec son majeur avant de rallumer son joint.

Se pencher en avant fut un cauchemar et il y eut un terrible moment pendant lequel il considéra, simplement, la possibilité de se laisser glisser sur le sol et y commencer une nouvelle vie. Cependant, la pièce arrêta miraculeusement de tourner une fois qu'il fut à nouveau couché, son téléphone en main, et il plissa ses yeux vers l'écran avec un œil fermé. Il n'avait aucun appel manqué, mais il y avait un nouveau message venant de Dave :  _c'était quoi ce truc ce soir ?_  

« Oh, putain. »

« Quoi ? » Zayn le regarda, les sourcils haussés.

« C'était vraiment bizarre, hier soir, j'ai vu Dave, et... j'ai en quelque sorte laissé ce mec, Harry, le chanteur ? Il a en quelque sorte flirté avec moi quand j'étais bourré, et maintenant Dave est jaloux, je suppose. »

Zayn haussa des épaules et posa son joint, son sourire un peu endormi. « C'est pas une mauvaise chose, non ? »

Eh bien,  _non_ , pensa Louis. Il s'avéra que c'était en quelque sorte parfait, en fait. La jalousie de Dave fut assez de motivation pour qu'il descende du canapé et prenne une douche, parce qu'il devait retourner dans son ancienne maison pour récupérer des vêtements propres, et s'il devait le croiser, il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air aussi mal qu'il l'était.

Le message resta sans réponse, alors. Pour l'instant. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il allait voir Dave là-haut, mais ce ne fut pas l'anticipation qui fit accélérer le cœur de Louis alors qu'il se dirigeait en vélo vers son ancienne maison. C'était le souvenir d'à quel point il avait été ivre et favorable, hier soir, à laisser Harry faire penser à Dave qu'ils étaient réellement en train de flirter ensemble. Harry ne lui devait rien, alors pourquoi prendrait-il la peine d'aider Louis à se venger ? Etait-il toujours aussi charitable envers des quasi-inconnus ?

Stationnant son vélo devant la maison fit réaliser à Louis à quel point vivre ici lui manquait, malgré les souvenirs entachés par plus de mauvais que bon après les derniers mois. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis le jour où il était parti, presque deux semaines auparavant. La pelouse avait besoin d'être tondue et il y avait du courrier ressortant de la boîte aux lettres, mais il fut plus intéressé par le son de la batterie de Dave faisant un bruit sourd depuis l'intérieur, mêlé à de la basse, de la guitare et – merde. Du chant.

Les répétitions du groupe. Louis avait complètement oublié.

Il attacha son vélo et rentra à l'intérieur, se demandant s'il pouvait ressortir en ne voyant personne alors qu'il enfournait des tee-shirts et une paire de Vans dans son sac à dos. Leur chambre semblait être la même que lorsqu'il était parti, sauf avec plus de bordel. Il y avait une tasse sur la table de nuit que Louis avait posée là le soir avant leur rupture, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas fait la vaisselle depuis tout ce temps. Dave était la seule personne que Louis connaissait qui mettait autant de désordre que lui ; d'une certaine façon, il trouvait quand même ça mignon.

Le plancher du couloir craqua et la tête de Louis se releva brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Il se redressa, le sac en main, et passa sa tête par la porte.

« Salut, mec. » Harry était derrière lui quand Louis se retourna, portant toujours ce chapeau noir et un énorme sourire, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches avant de son jeans très serré. « Tout va bien ? »

« Euh. » Louis se mit à rire, haussant des épaules et glissant son sac sur son épaule. « J'devais juste récupérer quelques affaires. »

« J'vois que t'es rentré en un seul morceau. » Harry garda, également, sa voix basse, comme s'il savait que Louis essayait de sortir rapidement avant de se faire prendre.

« Ouais, » acquiesça-t-il, puis il regarda vers la porte du sous-sol fermée, d'où il pouvait entendre Niall s'échauffer et un sifflement occasionnel des cymbales. « Hé, euh, tu sais si Dave va remonter ? »

« J'pense pas, » dit Harry en secouant sa tête. « J'devais juste aller aux toilettes. » Mais il s'appuya contre le mur, confortablement, apparemment satisfait d'y renoncer jusqu'à ce que Louis ait fini de lui parler. « Est-ce que t'as eu des nouvelles de lui hier soir ? »

C'était toujours bizarre, pensa-t-il, que Harry ait un soudain intérêt dans leur rupture, mais il était la seule personne qui lui posait vraiment des questions à ce sujet. Tous les autres étaient plus portés sur les conversations légèrement à sens unique qu'il avait à proposer dernièrement. « Il m'a envoyé un message, en fait. »

Harry s'avança, souriant grandement alors que Louis prenait son téléphone pour lui montrer le message de Dave. Il mit ses mains autour de celles de Louis pour pouvoir le lire, puis il se mit à nouveau droit, soufflant. « Eh bien, ça a fonctionné. »

« En quelque sorte, » admit Louis. « C'est bien. » 

« Bien. » Harry le fixa jusqu'à ce que Louis gigote. Son dévouement pour les contacts visuels était admirable et déstabilisant.

«  _Quoi_  ? »

« Rien, » dit rapidement Harry, puis il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Louis. « Hé, Dave. »

L'estomac de Louis se retourna, et il espéra, il pria pour que ce soit une blague, mais quand il regarda par-dessus son épaule, il y avait Dave qui se tenait là avec sa main toujours sur la poignée, les sourcils haussés. C'était dur de ne pas réagir du tout à l'air blessé écrit partout sur son visage, mais Louis garda son expression neutre et se retourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, glissant à nouveau son téléphone dans sa poche.

« J'allais partir. J'avais juste besoin de certaines de mes affaires, » dit-il, levant son sac pour le prouver. C'était plus satisfaisant que Louis ne s'y était attendu, le regarder essayer fortement de ne pas être jaloux. Il ne comprenait pas entièrement pourquoi ça arrivait, mais si ça l'aidait à avoir le dessus après ces deux horribles semaines post-rupture, il l'accepterait.

« Ouais, peu importe, » dit Dave en haussant des épaules, essayant  _tellement_  de paraître nonchalant alors qu'il traînait des pieds vers la cuisine. Louis l'observa partir et quand il détourna son regard, le sourire de Harry était tellement grand qu'il devrait en avoir honte. C'était évident que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Où est-ce que tu prends du plaisir dans ça ? » lui demanda Louis, sa voix basse.

Harry leva juste une épaule et continua de sourire. « Qui te dit que je n'ai pas eu un ex comme lui ? »

« Oh. » Louis rigola, se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Il pouvait entendre Dave dans la cuisine, allumant la cafetière et chantonnant, et un morceau de son cœur se serra à la familiarité de la situation. Il avait passé chaque matin de toute une année dans cette cuisine, pensa-t-il. 

« Hé, » dit doucement Harry, lui tapotant le bras. Son expression semblait presque bienveillante. « Laisse-moi te donner mon numéro. »

Il était une foutue énigme. Louis ne lui demanda pas pourquoi, pas alors que Dave était en train de ressortir de la cuisine et était là pour voir cet échange très important. Louis se poussa du chemin pour que Dave puisse descendre d'un pas lourd les escaliers et il laissa Harry entrer son numéro dans son téléphone. Il observa ses doigts le taper puis le regarda chercher pendant un long moment la bonne emoji à ajouter à la fin de son prénom. La crevette l'emporta.

 

 

Harry

 

  
_La jardinerie avait été étonnement calme pour une matinée aussi chaude. Harry était à genoux dans une montagne du paillis, des échardes s'enfonçant dans des endroits qu'il ne pensait pas être possible quand il fut approché par le premier client de la journée. La seule chose dans sa ligne de vision fut une paire de Vans noire usée – le bout de l'une d'entre elles tapant le sol dans l'expectative, déjà impatient d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, bien que ça ne faisait même pas une minute qu'il attendait._

_« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda Harry, retirant ses gants et les laissant tomber sur sa pile de sacs déjà remplis. Il grogna presque quand il se releva, pas seulement à cause des muscles de son dos luttant contre lui quand il s'étira, mais également parce que ce n'était pas souvent qu'une personne aussi jeune et belle venait errer ici pendant qu'il était au travail. Ses traits anguleux avaient un air qui correspondait à ses pieds n'arrêtant pas de gigoter, de toute évidence désireux d'être n'importe où ailleurs._

_« Des chrysanthèmes, je suppose. Pour ma mère. Elle refait son jardin ou quelque chose comme ça. »_

_« Des chrysanthèmes pour maman, alors. » Harry rigola à sa propre blague (ndlt : aucune blague en français, mais en anglais chrysanthème = mum) et frotta ses mains pour y enlever la poussière, il pointa par-dessus son épaule avec son pouce vers les pots parsemés de corail, orange et blanc. « Venez, on va lui trouver quelque chose de bien. »_

_Il roula des yeux quand Harry ouvrit le chemin et, presque certainement, Harry aurait dû trouver ça malpoli. Il aurait dû être prêt à l'envoyer se faire voir pour pouvoir retourner à son travail, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Après avoir eu affaire à des professeurs hautains avant de quitter Duke et certains clients, du genre insupportable et pensant avoir tous les droits, qui venaient et étaient plus généreux avec leurs exigences, Harry savait faire la différence. S'il y avait quelque chose en lui d'un véritable con, ça lui allait bien._

_« Dis-moi que ce ne sont pas les manches qui te manquent qui sont autour de ta tête, » dit le gars. Il souriait cette fois et ça fit sourire Harry avec lui, timidement, refusant de se faire piéger même si le motif assorti du tissu dans ses cheveux était assez pour lui donner raison._

_Harry trouva ça incroyablement attirant. Ils venaient juste de se rencontrer et il s'était déjà foutu de sa gueule deux fois. C'était l'une des choses qui lui manquait le plus depuis qu'il avait déménagé loin de ses amis de Holmes Chapel – les plaisanteries, la facilité avec laquelle ils pouvaient faire une blague à ses dépens. Malgré toutes les choses qu'il aimait à propos de la Caroline du Nord, il ne s'était pas vraiment fait de nouveaux amis comme ça._

_« Comment vous vous appelez ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Louis. »_

_Plutôt que de répéter la question en retour, Louis en resta là, puis il reprit sa bougeotte. Harry était sûr qu'il se ferait une joie de regarder sa montre s'il en portait une._

_« Bien. Ravi de vous rencontrer, Louis. Alors, je suppose que... euh... »_

_Il avait un talent pour cueillir les meilleures plantes dans le lot. Elles n'étaient pas nécessairement les plus fleuries ou les plus intactes, seulement celles avec le plus de charme – celles dont il était sûr qu'elles deviendraient merveilleuses. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour arracher quatre pots, les prenant chacun dans leur rangée et les posant dans l'allée pour obtenir l'approbation de Louis._

_« Qu'est-ce vous en pensez ? »_

_Louis eut l'air déconcerté. « Elles se ressemblent toutes, non ? »_

_« Je ne dirais pas ça, non. » Harry sourit alors qu'il se penchait pour sentir la terre d'une des jardinières. Elle était encore un peu humide de l'eau qu'elles avaient reçu quand il les avait arrosées ce matin. « Je trouve que celles-ci ont un peu de caractère. »_

_« Tu penses qu'elles ont une personnalité ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas le cas ? Celles-ci ont l'air heureuses. »_

_« Je le dirai à ma mère, » dit Louis, sa bouche tressautant. « Je vais prendre celles-ci, j'dois juste... j'dois y aller. »_

_Harry l'emmena dans le magasin et tapa les achats sur la caisse enregistreuse, fouillant derrière le comptoir à la recherche d'échantillons de graines de zinnia pour que Louis les emporte chez lui, tandis qu'il essayait de trouver le courage de lui demander quelque chose : son numéro de téléphone, un rendez-vous. Il était si aveuglément attiré par lui qu'il ne savait même pas exactement ce qu'il voulait de lui. C'était juste bizarre pour lui de devoir orchestrer ou considérer les choses. Il n'avait jamais été timide à propos de choses comme ça avant._

_« Alors, » commença Harry, sortant de derrière le comptoir. « Est-ce que tu – »_

_« Hé, j'veux pas avoir l'air d'un connard, mais je suis en quelque sorte pressé. »_

_« Oh, désolé. Non, c'est bon – »_

_« Ouais, c'est juste que, je dois ramener la voiture de mon copain, et il... »_

_Toute son appréhension sembla encore plus stupide une fois qu'il entendit ça. Copain. Oh._

_Après avoir fait maladroitement quelques emballages, Harry aida à porter les jardinières dehors, les posant dans un coin l'arrière du pick-up._

_« Eh bien, merci pour ton aide. » Louis se tenait dans l'espace ouvert de la portière, faisant un sourire du bout des lèvres dans la direction de Harry._

_« Ouais, ouais, pas de problème. N'importe quand. »_

_« Encore merci, » dit Louis, faisant un signe de la main._

_« A bientôt. » Quoi ? Il ne devrait pas, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de parler. « Revenez nous voir. » Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?_

_Harry leva une main pour le saluer, observant Louis du bord du trottoir alors qu'il s'enfermait dans la voiture et allumait le moteur. Il eut à peine démarré que Harry tourna les talons, appuyant ses mains sales sur ses joues et se moquant misérablement de lui-même. « Oh, foutu moi. »_

Le téléphone de Harry vibra sur le comptoir devant lui, lui faisant peur. Il était en train de manger le même bol de Cheerios depuis une demi-heure en pensant à la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Louis, à la façon dont il ne s'était jamais vraiment attendu à le revoir après ça. Il était à peu près sûr que Louis ne se souvenait pas qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Il ne savait pas si c'était tout à fait un  _heureux hasard_  qu'il se soit retrouvé dans un groupe avec le gars de qui il avait été jaloux avant même de le rencontrer, ou qu'il essayait en ce moment de produire le même effet sur lui.

Il fut surprit de découvrir que c'était en fait Louis qui lui avait envoyé un message quand il passa son pouce sur son écran de verrouillage, il lut le message qui venait d'arriver :  _J'suis au Java Jungle et Dave est là avec un autre mec._

Le truc, c'était qu'il ne devrait pas y aller. Il avait  _commencé_ , l'avait bien au-delà encouragé, mais ce n'était pas intelligent de s'impliquer dans une situation où il n'avait rien à faire, surtout pas alors qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir à la façon dont être proche de Louis le ferait se sentir. Cette soirée au Rocking Stone, il avait été agacé par le comportement de Dave à l'égard de Louis et il avait voulu essayer d'arranger les choses de toutes les façons dont il pouvait. Il s'était juste avéré que ça avait fonctionné d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas anticipée.

Faire le choix intelligent était devenu quelque chose que Harry était de plus en plus conscient de rarement opter pour, alors il répondit à Louis en lui disant qu'il serait là dans dix minutes sans prendre la peine de demander plus de détails.

Le pick-up de Dave était garé devant quand Harry arriva, trouvant une place pour sa moto et accrochant son casque à l'arrière. Voir le vélo de Louis cadenassé à l'extérieur d'un bâtiment était presque devenu un témoin de l'endroit où Louis se trouvait. 

Harry se demanda si Dave le remarquait, également ; s'il voyait que Louis était là et décidait d'emmener, quand même, quelqu'un avec lui. L'agacement qu'il ressentit à cette idée le tendit.

Quand il entra en passant à côté de quelqu'un sortant, il vit Dave et le mystérieux gars dans le coin le plus reculé de la salle, mais il fit semblant de ne pas les avoir remarqué. Louis était assis plus près de la fenêtre, regardant dehors comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Peut-être lui.

« Hé. » Harry sourit, déambulant jusqu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait, confiant, comme s'il avait eu plus que quelques conversations avec lui dans sa vie.

Louis leva les yeux de sa tasse, haussant ses sourcils et souriant un peu, le regardant curieusement tandis que Harry essayait, aussi discrètement que possible, de lui faire signe de se lever avec juste un regard. Il fallut une seconde mais il comprit  _finalement_ , se levant de sa chaise pour enrouler ses bras autour des épaules de Harry. Ce fut l'étreinte la plus rapide au monde, peut-être, et Harry remarqua que Louis avait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

« Ça t'a pris du temps, » dit Louis, se rasseyant. Il sourit à travers ses dents serrées, jouant le jeu, mais pas terriblement.

« T'étais là le premier ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi ? »

« Quel connard. » Harry secoua sa tête, soulevant le bord de son chapeau pour pousser en arrière une partie de ses cheveux avant de le laisser à nouveau tomber sur son front. « Remuer le couteau dans la plaie comme ça. »

Louis sembla septique. « Je sais pas s'il essayait de faire ça. »

Ce n'était pas le rôle de Harry d'insulter Dave. Il n'était pas la personne la plus chaleureuse qu'il ait rencontré, mais il avait toujours était décent avec lui. Ils avaient collaboré sur deux ou trois chansons ensemble, cependant Harry écrivait la plupart des textes tout seul. Il ne dirait pas qu'ils étaient amis, vraiment, mais ils en étaient plus proches que l'étaient lui et Louis à ce stade. Ce qui l'agaçait était la rapidité avec laquelle Louis prenait la défense de Dave, alors que ce dernier ne montrait clairement pas la même préoccupation à son sujet.

Il n'y avait aucune utilité à se disputer à se sujet, alors Harry concéda. « J'suppose que non. »

La tension commença à grimper entre eux et c'était la dernière chose que Harry voulait, surtout pas alors que la sensation du corps de Louis se blottissant contre le sien, pendant ces quelques secondes, lui avait donné envie de tout faire pour faire fonctionner la situation, sans parler que ça pourrait vraiment être un succès. Dave pourrait commencer à vouloir récupérer Louis. En l'état, Harry pensait qu'il était fou de l'avoir quitté en premier lieu. 

Un des baristas revint remplir d'eau chaude le thé de Louis et prit la commande Harry pour un thé glacé. L'interruption fut brève, mais parvint en quelque sorte à les remettre à leur état initial ; encore timide l'un avec l'autre mais sans aucune étrangeté notable.

Louis continuait de jeter des regards vers le coin du café où se trouvait Dave et ça ruinait en quelque sorte l'effet. « Hé, » dit à nouveau Harry, jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Louis rencontrent les siens. Ils étaient d'un bleu éclatant, mais il semblait fatigué, un peu usé. Harry pouvait très bien imaginer ce qu'il aurait l'air dans son meilleur jour. « Souris. »

Il fit le contraire, ses sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi ? »

Harry lui donna un petit coup de pied et fit son plus grand sourire, essayant de lancer le mouvement. « Est-ce que je dois te raconter une autre blague ? J'en ai un  _très_  grand éventail. »

La bouche de Louis se contracta en quelque chose de mieux qu'un sourire ; quelque chose qui ressemblait à une récompense, puisqu'il essayait de ne pas le faire. « S'il te plaît, non. »

« C'est mieux. » Harry se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise, tournant son regard vers la fille qui posa son thé glacé sur la table entre eux. « Merci, ma belle, » lui dit-il, puis il s'adressa à nouveau à Louis, « Tu ne vas probablement pas le rendre jaloux si t'as l'air triste avec moi. »

Ce fut un miracle que Louis ne percute pas, parce que Harry avait réellement  _l'impression_  d'être totalement transparent, en ce qui concernait ce qui était certainement le plus étrange et long béguin à sens unique qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il se demandait si Louis se souviendrait un jour de lui. Peut-être que s'il emmenait le sujet du bandeau de tissu déchiré.

« Merci d'être venu, en fait, » dit Louis, sa voix basse comme s'il était gêné de le dire.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents, gagnant une autre combinaison d'un mi-roulement d'yeux mi-sourire de la part de Louis. Il l'observa attraper sa tasse de thé et vit que ses mains étaient sales, les bords de ses ongles maculés par quelque chose de noir. Il fit la remarqua, « C'est quoi ça ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, » dit-il, reposant son thé et regardant ses mains. « J'suis venu directement après le boulot. »

« Et c'est où ? »

Louis inclina sa tête sur la gauche. « A quelques rues d'ici. »

« Non, » dit Harry, souriant, « Tu travailles dans quoi ? »

« J'bosse sur des vélos. Mécanicien pour vélo, » clarifia-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule, comme si le titre n'était pas important. « A Lucky Bikes. Tu vois où s'est ? »

Harry voyait. Ce n'était pas loin de l'endroit où il travaillait, mais ça ne semblait pas impératif qu'il lui dise ça pour le moment. « Oui. Je chevauche un genre tout à fait différent, cependant. »

Le roulement d'yeux fut vraiment impressionnant. « On le sait tous  _très_  bien. »

Rigolant à moitié, Harry entendit un raclement de gorge derrière lui et il suivit le regard de Louis pour voir Dave – pas en train de leur lancer un  _regard noir_  mais les fixant, définitivement, par-dessus sa tasse de café. Harry lui fit un signe de la main puis se tourna à nouveau vers Louis en fronçant des sourcils, s'assurant qu'il allait bien, qu'il était toujours d'accord pour qu'ils fassent... peu importe ce que c'était.

« Tout va bien ? »

Louis soupira et pencha sa tête sur le côté, passant son pouce sur le bord de sa tasse et la fixant du regard. « Eh bien. Il, euh, hier soir après que je sois rentré chez Zayn, hein ? Dave m'a appelé et il a juste  _mordu à l'hameçon_. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire à quel point il n'arrivait pas à croire que je fasse quelque chose d'aussi bas. C'est sûrement pour ça que, ce truc là-haut, se passe. » Louis fit un rapide geste plein de rancœur dans la direction de Dave et son rencart.

« Donc, j'veux dire... » Harry semblait calme à ce sujet, pensa-t-il, peu importe ce que le nœud dans son ventre disait. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Il pouvait presque entendre les mots sortir de la bouche de Louis – qu'ils devraient arrêter, que c'était trop risqué et qu'il ne voulait pas blesser les sentiments de Dave peu importe si ça tuait ses chances de retourner avec lui ou non.

« Eh bien, je pense que ça fonctionne. »

Harry regarda vers Dave. « J'te le fais pas dire. »

« Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose qu'il s'en soucie, mais je sais pas. J'veux pas qu'il renonce, tu vois ? » Le  _à moi_  était implicite.

Harry savait qu'il devrait lui dire que ça n'arriverait pas, parce que peu importe à quel point il souhaitait égoïstement que ça arrive – une pensée qu'il se reprocha à la seconde où elle traversa son esprit – il ne croyait pas que ce serait le cas. Au fond, il pensait que ça fonctionnerait. Il pensait que Louis aurait ce qu'il voulait.

Trop de temps passa sans qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit et quand il leva ses yeux, il trouva Louis en train de le regarder en ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose, souriant légèrement à présent.

« Et tu sais ce qu'il a dit d'autre ? » demanda Louis, comme si c'était la partie qu'il avait gardé pour la fin.

« Non ? »

« Il a dit que, de toute façon, tu te lasserais de moi en un rien de temps. »

C'était tellement horrible que Harry voulut rire. A la place, il regarda vers Dave et le surprit en train de les regarder, il n'hésita pas à glisser sa main sur la surface de la table pour recouvrir celles plus petites de Louis.

« On va devoir lui prouver le contraire, alors ? »

 

*

 

C'était le premier mois de juin que Harry passait en Caroline du Nord et il n'était pas vraiment préparé à la façon dont la chaleur était accablante pendant la journée. Il transpirait juste,  _beaucoup_ , mais c'était la même chose pour tout le monde. Il prenait deux douches par jour, parfois trois, selon à quel point il se sentait dégoûtant en rentrant du travail. Il avait des coups de soleil sur les joues qui devinrent rapidement du bronzage et, à la jardinerie, lui et ses collègues partageaient un tube de crème solaire d'indice 50+ de taille industrielle, en appliquant toutes les heures comme si ça allait les maintenir en vie.

Les nuits, cependant, c'était une autre histoire. Il y avait quelque chose, à propos des nuits moites et chaudes, qui semblait presque être comme s'il s'en tirait avec une chose très spéciale. Tout le monde devait également le savoir, parce que les bars étaient plein de vie même sans tous les étudiants et les gens passaient des nuits entières sur leur porche, buvant, fumant et écoutant de la musique jusqu'au lever du soleil où ils se retiraient dans leurs maisons à l'air conditionné. Harry aimait cette partie – rester dehors et éveillé jusqu'à l'aube, le faisant généralement chez Niall et Zayn, mais également souvent au Rocking Stone. Ils avaient une résidence là-bas ; les jeudis soirs étaient réservés à Race Canyon.

Parfois, le public était bon. Parfois, il était nul. Peu importe, cependant, Louis venait les voir généralement vers la fin et Harry chantait chaque couplet pour lui, parfois des chansons entières s'il avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi s'ancrer. Il s'asseyait habituellement au bar et parlait avec Liam, venant seulement pendant les pauses pour lui parler, jouant le jeu en rigolant devant Dave, juste comme Harry lui avait dit de faire.

Leurs conversations n'étaient plus aussi forcées, après deux semaines d'échange tendu à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient au même endroit. Harry n'était pas encore sûr de pouvoir les définir comme étant des amis, puisqu'il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps seuls tous les deux – mais pourtant, il y avait une certaine intimité qui venait avec le fait de tenir la main de quelqu'un en public. Il y avait une certaine attraction, ou alors Harry interprétait tout ça un peu trop.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas le cas.

C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Harry avait tenu la main de Louis – sa main beaucoup plus petite et calleuse à cause de son travail dans la sienne, il avait entrelacé leurs doigts, en avait embrassé le dos, même, juste pour voir comment Louis réagirait, mais il ne regardait que Dave quand il faisait ça et le lâchait rapidement s'il ne prêtait pas assez attention à eux.

Ce n'était pas grave, cependant, c'était ce à quoi Harry s'attendait qu'il fasse.

Il se trouva qu'ils avaient un ami en commun, aussi, mais Harry ne le découvrit que deux semaines après leur rencontre au café. Niall l'invita pour regarder un film un soir pluvieux, lui disant qu'il avait de la bière et commandait des pizzas avec son colocataire, Zayn, et quelques autres personnes. Il mit un pack de six dans sa sacoche et s'y rendit en un rien de temps, la brise chaude si apaisante sur son visage, les lucioles brillant et disparaissant autour de lui alors qu'il se garait devant chez Niall.

Il était beaucoup venu ici pendant les six derniers mois. Niall était un trésor.

Son pack de bière à la main, il se dirigea vers le porche, le poing levé pour toquer quand il vit un vélo bleu familier accroché à la rambarde.

Niall répondit, souriant et tenant une canette de bière dans une poche. « Hé, mon pote. »

Des  _hey_  et  _salut_  firent écho en chœur depuis le salon, où Zayn, Liam et, oui, Louis étaient entassés dans un canapé. Un pot de sauce salsa était ouvert sur la table basse devant eux à côté d'un bol plein de chips, un briquet et un amas de canettes de bière. Ils avaient l'air bien installés, comme si aucun d'eux ne s'était levé depuis un moment et qu'ils étaient peut-être collés de façon permanente à leurs places sur le canapé. Le regard de Louis ne s'attarda pas sur lui plus longtemps que celui de Zayn ou Liam, et après une seconde ils retournèrent tous vers la télé, accordant seulement à moitié leur attention au visage tout rouge et chiffonné de Gordon Ramsay alors qu'il criait à propos d'un poulet. 

« C'est le film que vous regardez ? » demanda-t-il, posant le pack de bière sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« T'as un problème avec Gordon Ramsay ? » dit Liam en souriant et regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Il est anglais, non ? »

« Tu crois que tous les anglais s'aiment ? »

Louis grogna et Harry sourit largement, satisfait de sa propre plaisanterie alors qu'il ouvrait une bière. 

« Il y a une part de pizza en plus là, » dit Niall, faisant un signe de la tête vers une boîte en revenant dans le salon. Tous les quatre rentraient à peine sur le canapé et Harry savait qu'il allait devoir s'assoir sur le fauteuil tout seul, ce qu'il fit, maussade, pizza et bière en main.

Zayn avait l'air en quelque sorte défoncé, Niall semblait bien aller, Liam ressemblait à un bébé chérubin ivre et Louis semblait  _épuisé_ , en fait. Harry ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi renfermé, recroquevillé dans un coin du canapé avec sa tête penchée sur le côté pour pouvoir la poser sur l'accoudoir d'une façon qui semblait douloureuse.

Il tapota le bras de Louis avec le bout de la bouteille après avoir pris une gorgée. « Réveille-toi, mec. »

« Quoi ? » Louis sembla surpris du contact, comme s'il avait été réveillé d'un état second dû à Cauchemar en cuisine. Il se détendit à nouveau, les épaules s'abaissant une fois qu'il se rendit compte que c'était Harry. « J'suis juste foutrement fatigué, vraiment. »

« T'as pas une chambre ici ? »

La conversion entre les trois autres était assez bruyante pour garder la leur en quelque sorte privée, mais Louis baissa quand même sa voix quand il répondit. « Je dors sur le canapé. »

Sans surprise, la télévision fut largement ignorée et la conversion devint de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que les garçons buvaient, dérivant progressivement vers des disputes idiotes (la derrière fut : la bonne façon de prononcer le mot  _pen_ , ce qui mena à une série tapageuse de blagues sur les pénis). Harry était bien conscient du fait qu'il devait rouler pour rentrer chez lui, alors il ne but que deux ou trois bières et mangea assez de chips avec de la sauce salsa pour tout absorber.

Faire une faveur à Louis ne devrait pas entraîner une préoccupation générale pour son bien-être, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de le détailler quand il ne le regardait pas, observant la façon dont son dos se raidit quand il se leva, la façon dont il ne cessait de bailler dans le creux de son bras, attendant clairement que la soirée se finisse pour pouvoir s'endormir sur le canapé. Zayn fut le premier à le faire, de toute façon ; il était réveillé puis la minutes d'après il dormait, paisiblement et magnifiquement avec ses bras croisés contre son torse.

Niall le regarda tendrement, puis se tourna vers Louis. « Tu pourrais ne pas avoir de lit ce soir, Lou. »

« Il a le sommeil aussi lourd qu'un mort, » dit Louis à Harry, ponctuant sa phrase avec un bâillement. « On va devoir s'y mettre tous les quatre pour le réveiller. »

« En fait, attends, » dit Harry, attrapant le poignet de Louis alors qu'il commençait à se lever. Après le regard qu'il reçut, il le lâcha tout aussi rapidement. « J'ai un lit en plus. »

Il n'y eut même pas un temps mort courtois. « Non. »

« Alors tu préfères le sol ? »

« Au lit d'un étranger ? En fait, ouais.”

« D'accord, » commença Harry, faisant un geste de la façon universelle pour dire  _écoute-moi au moins_. « Mon colocataire n'est jamais là, promis. Il a probablement dormi quatre fois à la maison depuis que j'ai emménagé. Allez. » Harry tapa sa cuisse et se leva, hochant de la tête vers la porte, mais Louis ne bougea pas.

« Est-ce que je suis obligée de monter sur ta moto ? » Même son air renfrogné était mignon. En fait, son air renfrogné était  _particulièrement_  mignon.

« Non. » Harry sourit. « Mais tu peux certainement si tu te sens assez courageux. »

« Je vais emprunter la voiture de Niall, je crois. » Louis grogna et commença à se diriger vers la porte, tapotant Niall dans le dos sur son chemin. Étonnement, Niall ne résista pas ou ne tenta pas de dire à Louis que, non, il ne pouvait pas emprunter sa voiture. Harry apprenait doucement que Louis s'en tirait avec pas mal de chose.

« Mon sac est juste là, » ajouta Louis, pointant vers un sac à dos ultra-rempli sur le sol à côté de la porte, et, un peu comme Niall, Harry n'hésita pas quand il se pencha pour le ramasser et dit au revoir avec un signe de la main en sortant.

« On se voit à la répet' ! » cria Niall, toujours coincé à côté de Zayn, qui ne bougea pas ni ne remua.

Louis était déjà dans le pick-up de Niall, faisant signe à Harry de derrière le volant et au milieu d'un bâillement pour lui faire savoir qu'il attendait pour le suivre. Harry fut gêné pendant tout le chemin ; hyper-conscient que Louis observait chacun de ses mouvements, se sentant nu sans le toit d'une voiture pour le couvrir. Il le ferait pour n'importe lequel de ses amis, pensa-t-il. C'était une faveur. Louis méritait de dormir dans un lit. Il ne pouvait pas lui offrir grand-chose, mais ça, il pouvait.

Le quartier de Harry était beaucoup plus étendu que ce de Niall, avec des jardins à l'avant des maisons plus grands et une distance plus importante entre chaque maison. Des lucioles brillèrent puis disparurent alors qu'il se garait sur la pelouse et les criquets eurent l'air aussi bruyant que son moteur lorsqu'il l'éteignit. La devanture de sa maison fut illuminée puis fut à nouveau sombre quand Louis se gara dans l'allée et coupa le moteur de la voiture, descendant et soupirant.

« Belle maison, » dit-il, courtois, mais Harry avait eu assez de conversations guindées avec lui pour savoir quand il était sincère. Il pensait l'entendre dans sa voix.

« Ouais, » acquiesça Harry. Il mit son casque sous son bras alors qu'ils montaient les marches du porche côte à côte. « J'aime vraiment cet endroit, en fait. Très différent de la maison où j'ai grandi. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un craquement et il fit signe à Louis d'entrer en premier, allumant la lumière après lui.

« Alors, voilà ton canapé, » dit Harry, pointant celui dans le salon.

«  _Quoi_  ? » Louis se tourna brusquement pour le regarder, prêt à protester. Le visage de Harry le trahit. « Oh. Va te faire foutre. »

Un 'va te faire foutre' affectueux était véritablement une qualité que Harry recherchait dans tous ses amis ; en Angleterre, c'était un événement quotidien. Louis était la première personne qu'il avait rencontrée aux Etats-Unis qui se permettait de rire aux dépens de Harry, mais jamais d'une façon qui était réellement méchante.

Harry éclaircit sa gorge. « T'es prêt pour le grand tour ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas faire cette voix tout le temps ? »

« C'est juste la façon dont je  _parle_ , Louis, » dit-il, amplifiant les trilles pour avoir l'air comme tout ces majordomes qu'il avait vu à la télévision. « C'est extrêmement charmant. »

Louis le poussa dans le dos et Harry lui sourit alors qu'ils avançaient à travers le couloir, montrant du doigt les toilettes et sa propre chambre puis finalement celle de Jeff, qui était propre et quasiment vide.

« Regarde ça, » dit Louis. « Un vrai lit. »

« Il y a des oreillers et tout. »

« Je vois ça. »

« Et probablement seulement, genre, trois ou quatre tâches de sperme sur les draps. »

« Est-ce que c'est trois ou quatre, Harry ? » Louis se tourna vers lui, croisant ses bras sur son torse. « Parce que je pose mes limites à quatre. »

« J'peux pas en être certain. » Harry sourit largement, regardant fixement Louis. Il était  _drôle_. C'était horrible. « Hé, est-ce que t'as besoin de quelque chose avant que je te laisse tranquille ? »

« Je ne pense pas, non. » Louis s'assit sur le bord du lit, retirant ses Vans tâchés d'huile. Il leva ses yeux bouffis vers Harry, se forçant à faire un sourire légèrement maladroit. « Encore merci. »

Harry lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire que ce n'était rien. Il avait l'envie la plus étrange et forte de rester dans l'embrasure de la porte pour s'assurer que Louis s'endormait confortablement. Il fronça des sourcils et essaya de s'enlever cette idée de la tête alors qu'il recula avec la main sur la poignée. « Dors bien. »

Un dernier regard et Harry ferma la porte derrière lui. Il avait vaguement l'impression de se monter la tête depuis cette première soirée au bar – ou avant ça, même, juste un peu moins parce que c'était à l'époque où tout ce qu'il savait sur Louis était son prénom et qu'il avait un petit-ami. C'était tellement pire à présent qu'il savait à quel point ses mains étaient froides et qu'il préférait Marvel à DC et qu'il avait tendance à faire des plaisanteries.

Il soupira. Le fait de savoir que Louis dormait sous le même toit que lui était plus difficile que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, quand il lui avait amicalement proposé un lit pour la nuit. Ça ne faisait rien pour apaiser son désir constant d'être proche de lui, et il était à court de raisons justifiables pour l'être.

 

Louis

  


Ça lui importait peu si Dave voyait son vélo accroché à la balustrade du porche de Harry Styles. Il espérait que ça le ferait se sentir comme une merde. Être en colère était plus facile qu'être triste, donc Louis l'accueillait à bras ouverts et lançait également des piques par-ci par-là. A chaque fois qu'il envisageait le fait d'abandonner la mascarade, il se rappelait ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Dave avait si soudainement mis fin à leur relation – quand il avait  _renoncé_  à eux – et ça permettait de l'énerver quand la tristesse menaçait de l'emporter sur sa frustration. 

Harry ne cessait de dire, « fais comme chez toi, » mais aucune de ses  _affaires_  n'était là. Bien sûr, la maison de Harry était propre, belle et, en quelque sorte, plus confortable que celle de lui et Dave n'avait jamais réussi à l'être. Bien sûr, le lit du colocataire absent de Harry donnait l'impression de dormir sur un nuage. Cependant, il n'y avait quand même rien pour remplacer ce sentiment d'appartenance qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir dans sa propre maison, le fait de savoir qu'il en profitait lorsqu'il vivait toujours là-bas. Rien chez Harry n'était à lui, peu importe le nombre de fois où Harry affirmait le contraire.

Pendant deux jours, Louis essaya de son mieux de convaincre Harry qu'il partirait bientôt, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il y avait plein de place, insistait-il, et c'était juste temporaire. Louis avait du mal à accepter des faveurs, mais c'était l'une des plus gentilles qui lui avait été faite ces derniers temps, et une chambre pour lui tout seul était préférable à un canapé dans un salon.

C'était son troisième matin ici, et il eut la maison pour lui tout seul quand il se réveilla. Harry était au travail, pensa-t-il ; ses bottines Chelsea noires étaient soigneusement placées sur le tapis se trouvant à l'entrée, et ses baskets pleines de terre avaient disparu. Il n'avait aucune raison de devoir se sentir bizarre d'avoir été laissé là sans un au revoir, mais il fit la moue pendant une minute, se demandant pourquoi il ne le préviendrait pas s'il allait partir. Louis n'avait même pas sa propre clé.

Ils s'étaient loupés l'un et l'autre pendant les derniers jours, principalement par accident mais un petit peu volontairement. Louis ne savait même pas ce que leur amitié – amitié ? – était devenue, à présent. Il était en quelque sorte plus à l'aise avec l'idée d'utiliser Harry comme un catalyseur pour faire en sorte que Dave se batte pour lui. La partie de lui qui savait que c'était une mauvaise idée était résolument ignorée, enfouie profondément, très profondément, dans un coin de son esprit qu'il souhaitait ne jamais visiter jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne totalement la page avec Dave.

Louis se servit une tasse de thé et s'installa dans le canapé, posant ses pieds nus sur la table basse. Il alluma la télévision et essaya de ne pas penser. C'était son jour de congé. Peut-être que le passer ici était ce qu'il lui faudrait pour se sentir comme chez lui.

  


*

  


Après quatre jours, Louis ne put le supporter plus longtemps. Il trouva Harry dans la salle de bain, faisant quelque chose de bizarre à ses cheveux.

« J'pense que je vais venir avec toi à la répétition. »

Harry se détourna du miroir avec les sourcils haussés. « D'accord. »

« J'crois pas qu'il sache que je reste ici. »

« Tu voulais que je lui dise ? Je suppose que j'aurais pu... » Harry laissa traîner sa phrase et disparut dans sa chambre. Il ressortit une seconde plus tard, glissant une ceinture à travers les passants de son pantalon.

« Non, non, » dit Louis, secouant sa tête. « Mais je veux qu'il le sache. Je lui dirai. J'veux juste, genre, me montrer avec toi. Faire comme si on avait été ensemble. »

Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry finit d'attacher sa ceinture que Louis se rendit compte qu'il avait regardé ses longs doigts s'agiter, pendant tout ce temps. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Harry sourit de cette façon frustrante et entendue qui lui était propre.

«  _Quoi_  ? » demanda Louis.

« Tu sais quoi. » Il souriait toujours. Louis détestait ça.

« Crois-le ou non, je n'en sais rien. »

Harry le frôla en passant à côté de lui dans le couloir et il alla à la porte pour mettre ses bottes, faisant vraiment traîner la pause au maximum. « Tu vas devoir monter en moto avec moi. » Il leva ses yeux vers lui, souriant tellement largement qu'il commença à rire. « Fais-toi une raison. »

Louis grogna. Il avait raison, évidemment. Il y avait peu de choses qui énerveraient plus Dave que de voir son ex-petit-ami, mécanicien pour vélo, se balader sur la Triumph d'un des membres de son groupe. 

« Très bien. »

Harry brandit doucement un poing en l'air. Louis lui jeta un regard noir et secoua sa tête quand Harry gloussa comme un méchant maléfique, beaucoup trop fier de lui d'avoir fait accepter Louis. Il essayait en vain depuis une semaine.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. » Par principe, il refusa totalement de sourire en retour quand Harry lui sourit largement, lui montrant toutes ses dents comme un gamin de cinq ans.

Louis le regarda en tapant impatiemment du pied et il se demanda combien de temps il avait encore besoin d'accorder à ses cheveux avant qu'ils puissent partir. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry mit son pouce dans sa bouche et essuya une tache sur le cadran de sa montre que Louis perdit entièrement patience. « T'es prêt ? »

Harry se redressa, prenant une pause dans sa mission de décrocher le titre de l'humain avec la pire posture au monde. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air prêt ? »

« J'sais pas. Il ne te manque pas un stupide chapeau ou quoi ? Peut-être des perles de chakra ? Une orange pour la route ? » le taquina Louis, puis il céda finalement et sourit, parce qu'il trouvait que Harry était le plus merveilleux quand il avait l'air incrédule à propos de quelque chose.

« Pour ça, tu vas devoir porter le casque cabossé. Genre... il est tombé quelques fois... et il y a une petite brèche dedans. Je l'appelle mon casque Gallagher. »

Louis haussa ses sourcils. « Gallagher... comme genre, le mec des pastèques ? »

« Ouais, parce que je suppose que si tu tombes avec, ta tête ferait... » Harry mit ses mains des deux côtés de sa tête et simula une sorte d'explosion, accompagnée de bruits qui rendirent Louis légèrement nauséeux.

« Eh bien, c'est... rassurant. J'peux pas croire que tu risquerais ma vie comme ça, Harold. » Néanmoins, Louis attrapa le casque qui,  _oui_ , semblait aborder une jolie brèche assez importante sur l'un des côtés. Au moins, il supposa que Dave apprécierait le geste romantique si sa tête se retrouver à exploser sur le chemin le menant à lui. Louis n'avait jamais été un homme d'une grande subtilité.

Avant de pouvoir même expérimenter le fait de le mettre, Harry lui arracha des mains, secouant rapidement sa tête. « Hein-hein. Pas moyen. Je plaisantais. » Il attrapa le casque que Louis le voyait porter quotidiennement, le tenant devant son torse jusqu'à ce que Louis tende à contrecœur la main pour le prendre.

« J'sais pas si je dois être flatté ou avoir peur que tu penses que j'ai besoin d'une protection supplémentaire, » dit Louis, rigolant. C'était possible que ça le  _fasse_  se sentir très légèrement mieux.

« Tout ira très bien, je te le promets, » lui assura Harry, tenant la porte pour laisser Louis sortir en premier.

Louis ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour chevaucher l'arrière d'une moto. Il avait toujours été heureux avec les deux roues qu'il devait pédaler avec ses propres jambes, qui allait seulement aussi vite qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Il mit le casque en premier, supposant qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper pour ça. Il douta seulement quand il remarqua que Harry rigolait, faiblement, le regardant tandis qu'il glissait une jambe par-dessus la moto pour l'enjamber et relever la béquille.

« Quoi ? Je l'ai mal mis ? » dit Louis en fronçant des sourcils. Le casque était lourd et imposant sur sa tête, comme s'il était mieux préparé pour un lancement dans l'espace plutôt qu'un trajet en moto pour aller à quelques pâtés de maison de là.

« Non, » dit Harry en riant, seulement un bout de son visage visible derrière ses lunettes de soleil et son propre casque – le stupide ébréché. « T'es juste mignon. »

La façon dont il le dit fut surprenante. En quelque sorte. La plupart de leurs conversations étaient décontractées, ou aboutissaient à embêter l'autre – surtout avec Harry de l'autre côté – mais il rendait les occasionnels commentaires arbitraires un peu plus réfléchis et sérieux parmi le reste. C'était juste sa façon d'être. Harry disait à Niall qu'il l'aimait trois fois en un seul appel téléphonique.

« T'es sûr qu'il n'est pas trop grand ? » Louis le bougea, essayant de bien le positionner. « T'as une grosse tête. »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les mecs avec de grosses têtes. »

« Je ne veux pas savoir. »

« Gros cerveaux, » dit Harry, fier de lui. Il fit quelque chose avec le moteur pour le faire rugir. Louis ne fut pas fier de la façon dont il sursauta. « Tu montes ? On est déjà en retard. » 

Il se dirigea vers la moto et balança sa jambe en l'air puis à l'arrière de la selle, se sentant ridicule.

« Tu peux te tenir au siège ou à moi, » lui dit Harry par-dessus son épaule. « Et ne te penche pas avec la moto si tu me sens prendre un tournant, tu vois ? Reste juste assis aussi droit que possible. »

Louis n'avait même pas de commentaire intelligent à faire, vraiment. Il était reconnaissant pour le conseil considérant le fait que c'était la première fois qu'il montait sur une moto, et il se sentit en quelque sorte étrange mais pas du tout nerveux. Il décida de s'agripper derrière lui sous le siège, ce qui avait l'air bien. Il dut pencher la tête pour voir la route à cause de l'arrière du casque de Harry et les cheveux s'y échappant furtivement.

Le trajet ne fut pas mauvais du tout, en fait. Se tenir au siège était un peu inconfortable, alors il se pencha contre le dos de Harry après quelques minutes, avec ses deux mains sur chacun de ses flancs, juste sous ses côtes où il pouvait avoir une bonne prise. C'était mieux que Dave les voie comme ça, de toute façon, pensa-t-il.

« La clim' ne te manque pas, hein ? » demanda Harry à un feu rouge, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour sourire à Louis. Il n'y avait même pas pensé avant, mais non, le vent était incroyable quand ils bougeaient. Louis lui sourit en retour sans avoir à y réfléchir. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Harry aimait autant ça.

Niall et Dave étaient sur le porche avec des bières à la main quand ils se garèrent devant la maison. Leurs têtes se retournèrent pour les regarder quand Harry s'arrêta sur le trottoir, et le cœur de Louis fit un saut périlleux mais il ne se sépara pas encore tout à fait de Harry.

Harry arrêta le moteur et enleva son casque pour regarder Louis. « Pas si mal, hein ? » Leurs visages étaient proches, se rendit compte Louis ; il pouvait voir chaque goutte de sueur au dessus de la lèvre de Harry et sur ses tempes. Le spectacle était pour Dave alors il ne se recula pas.

« Pas du tout. » Ce fut facile de sourire en retour ; le sourire de Harry avait le don de faire apparaître, également, celui de Louis.

Il mit la béquille puis aida Louis à descendre – pas nécessaire du tout – et il l'aida même à décrocher la sangle sur son menton, empiétant dans son espace personnel juste pouvoir poser ses mains dessus. 

« Je ne suis pas invalide, » marmonna Louis, son sourire se tendant.

Harry appuya sur son nez puis retira entièrement le casque. « C'est pour l'effet. » Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Louis avec l'une de ses grandes mains puis les repoussa de sur son front. Pendant une seconde, il crut que Harry allait peut-être l'embrasser et son ventre se retourna, mais il se recula et attendit que Louis rattrape son pas alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison.

« Salut les mecs, » dit Harry avec un signe de la main. Niall lui répondit mais Dave fixa durement l'étiquette sur sa bière jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop près pour être ignorés.

« Merci d'être arrivé à l'heure, » dit Dave, puis il regarda vers Louis. « Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ? »

« On, euh – »

« Vient d'aller déjeuner, » s'interposa Harry puis il tourna son regard vers Louis. « On a un peu perdu la notion du temps. On a pris ces énormes salades de crabe. Impossible de ne pas les finir. » Il sourit comme s'il gardait un secret et Louis se rendit compte, peut-être pour la première fois, à quel point il était bon à ça – à quel point il était habile pour improviser.

« J'suis gavé, » ajouta Louis. Il frotta sa main sur son ventre pour l'effet, cependant il n'était pas entièrement sûr d'à quel point tout ça était crédible de sa part.

Parfois il pensait que ça devait être écrit partout sur son visage, qu'il devait être la personne la plus transparente de l'univers ou peut-être le pire acteur – probablement les deux. Cependant, Dave devait être encore moins intuitif qu'il l'avait cru, parce que malgré le peu que faisait Louis pour réellement essayer de vendre sa mascarade avec Harry, il semblait y croire. Il y avait toujours cette amertume et cette impatience dans ses yeux quand il était près d'eux.

Ce fut également présent quand il posa sa bière et commença à se lever pour entrer à l'intérieur. Son dos était toujours tendu quand il était en colère – comme après une dispute avec son frère au téléphone ou quand Louis ratait un de ses concerts. Louis avait toujours eu l'habitude de se mettre derrière lui, pour poser ses deux mains à plat sur son dos comme s'il essayait d'absorber une partie de la tension s'accumulant en lui, et l'envie n'était pas moindre à cet instant. Ce fut seulement Harry à ses côtés, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille pour le conduire à l'intérieur après Dave, et puis Niall qui lui rappelèrent qu'il  _ne pouvait pas_.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » murmura Harry, serrant doucement sa taille. « C'était comme ça que tu veux qu'il réagisse. »

Louis acquiesça, cependant il n'en était pas sûr. Une partie de lui pensait que tout serait plus facile s'il pouvait juste parler à Dave, essayer de le raisonner et lui faire réaliser à quel point ils étaient mieux ensemble, mais il ne voyait pas cette conversation se finir en sa faveur. C'était plus facile comme ça, le rendre un peu jaloux. Ça ne nécessitait pas de conversation, mais ça permettait d'avoir une réaction visible de la part de Dave qui satisfaisait Louis, même si ça le rendait également un peu triste.

Les yeux de tout le monde furent sur eux quand ils descendirent en dernier, trouvant une place dans le sous-sol autour de l'équipement supplémentaire et le stupide canapé à carreaux, sur lequel Dave l'avait baisé la première fois qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble. Rien qu'avoir le souvenir en tête lui donna l'impression d'être encore plus sous un microscope, comme si tout le monde pouvait entendre ses pensées. Ça le rendit encore plus rancunier, également, parce qu'il avait été tellement aveuglé par une fin qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Ce fut ce sentiment d'amertume qui lui fit glisser sa main à l'intérieur de l'avant-bras de Harry, serrant la partie la plus large de sa paume avant de le lâcher. Harry sembla surpris, ce que Louis comprenait parce qu'il n'avait jamais été celui initiant les choses. D'une certaine manière, il réussit quand même à la jouer cool et sourit simplement à Louis, comme s'il était heureux d'être touché par lui – même en ayant eu qu'une seconde de son attention. Harry devrait être récompensé pour sa performance, vraiment, parce que Dave l'avait peut-être aimé mais il n'avait jamais semblé aussi amoureux que Harry à cet instant.

Ils se mirent à répéter à partir de là. Louis s'assit à contrecœur sur ce même canapé, cependant il eut l'impression qu'être dessus à présent était une sorte de sacrilège. Le groupe jouait bien, cependant. C'était compréhensible que Dave soit jaloux de Harry même avant quoi que ce soit à voir avec Louis. Sa voix était ce qui rendait leurs chansons crédibles – apportant de la vie en elles. Elle résonnait contre les murs avec plus d'âme et de conviction qu'il ne s'y était attendu de la part de quelqu'un qu'il avait vu faire tomber deux verres de jus d'orange, en l'espace d'une semaine, et qui avait incontestablement le cœur le plus doux de toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré.

Ils firent quatre chansons à la suite avant que Niall insiste pour faire une pause, courant en haut aussi vite que son genou éclopé le lui permettait. Louis put immédiatement dire que Harry ne se sentait pas à sa place une fois que Niall fut parti. Il y avait une tension entre lui, Dave et les autres gars, qui étaient les amis de ce dernier au départ. C'était bizarre, voire même  _rebutant_  de voir Harry avoir l'air aussi mal à l'aise parce qu'il ne l'était jamais véritablement. Ça donna envie à Louis de lui dire quelque chose pour le requinquer un peu.

Il y avait une fenêtre dans le sous-sol qui était presque au même niveau que la rue et il put entendre la musique, de style carnaval, s'échappant du camion de crème glacée qui passait sur cette même route tous les jours. Ça semblait être une manière comme une autre de briser l'atmosphère lourde les entourant.

« J'vais voir si j'arrive à l'attraper. Quelqu'un en veut ? » demanda Louis, dirigeant principalement la question à Harry.

Les autres gars ne semblèrent pas particulièrement intéressés de toute façon, sauf Phil qui ne perdit une minute à essayer de décrire ce que Louis supposa finalement être un Choco Taco sans qu'il n'utilise une seule fois les mots  _chocolat_  ou  _taco_.

« Tu peux m'en prendre une qui a la forme de la tête de Dora ? » demanda Harry, grattant pensivement sa nuque.

Louis lui lança un regard puis tendit sa main pour tâter sa poche arrière, levant tristement les yeux quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était vide. « Putain. Mon portefeuille a disparu. »

« Oh, ouais, il est chez moi. » La façon dont il le dit était nonchalante, comme si ce n'était  _rien_  – parce que techniquement ça l'était – mais c'était comme si une bombe venait d'être lâchée dans la pièce. « Tu l'as laissé sur la table de la cuisine. »

La tête de Dave se releva brusquement et il regarda directement Louis. Il semblait être sur le point de dire quelque chose et l'idée fit paniquer Louis. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter être critiqué devant tout le monde. Il se ridiculiserait probablement et confesserait pathétiquement toute l'histoire.

Louis ne prêta pas vraiment attention à Harry, mais il vit du coin de l'œil son regard aller et venir entre eux. Il sortit un billet de cinq dollar de son porte-monnaie et fit un signe de la tête vers les escaliers. « J'vais les chercher. Spiderman, hein ?” 

C'était évident qu'il leur donnait du temps en tête à tête, mais Louis ne savait pas s'il devait être reconnaissant ou furieux contre lui pour ça. Il hocha simplement de la tête, lançant un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction de Harry après qu'il soit parti. La porte du sous-sol se ferma et Louis ne sut pas s'il s'était déjà senti aussi mal à l'aise dans cette maison qu'à cet instant.

« Sérieusement, Louis ? » marmonna Dave, s'approchant de lui alors qu'il traversait la pièce.

Louis le suivit des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Tu vis avec lui ? »

Le tout à propos de faire semblant avec Harry était qu'il ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait dire. Pas assez et faire semblant en premier lieu était effectivement inutile. Trop et tout cette histoire pourrait lui exploser au visage.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça, » dit-il, soufflant légèrement et s'agitant d'un pied à l'autre. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder Dave quand il était aussi près de lui.

Avant que Dave n'ait la chance de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Harry et Niall revinrent tous les deux en bas en même temps, Niall léchant joyeusement une glace en forme de Dora l'Exploratrice qu'il avait clairement réussi à soutirer à Harry. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda calmement Harry, les regardant à tour de rôle.

« J'étais juste sur le point de demander à Louis s'il voulait venir avec moi au concert des Avett Brothers demain soir. » Les yeux de Dave glissèrent de Harry à Louis. « On a acheté ces billets il y a des mois, tu t'en souviens ? »

Les sourcils de Louis se froncèrent alors qu'il posait son regard sur le visage de Dave. Il avait complètement oublié ces tickets. « T'allais vraiment faire ça ? »

« Il y a deux billets et t'as payé pour l'un d'eux, » dit Dave, sa voix basse. « J'ai juste pensé que tu voudrais y aller. »

Demander à Louis de venir à un concert était probablement juste une façon de se venger de Harry. Louis se serait énervé contre lui s'il pouvait penser à autre chose que le fait que c'était la première fois que Dave lui demandait, explicitement, de faire quelque chose avec lui depuis leur rupture.

« Ça devrait être super, » dit Harry, essayant de briser la tension. C'était un effort sympathique, mais l'air de la pièce était tellement épais que Louis ne pensait pas que quelque chose pourrait l'apaiser pour le moment.

« Ouais, » dit Louis, fixant toujours Dave, et juste comme ça, sa journée fut faite. Il dut mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire à la tournure des événements, et il remercia Harry avec beaucoup plus de jovialité que nécessaire quand il lui tendit sa glace Spiderman.

Dave tapa ses baguettes ensemble. « Vous voulez essayer à nouveau la dernière ? »

Harry secoua sa tête et pointa son pouce par-dessus son épaule. « En fait je vais y aller, mec. J'commence bientôt le boulot. »

Il y a eut un temps pendant lequel Dave toussa puis dit, « Essaie peut-être d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois ? »

Le rire de Harry sonna forcé et creux – c'était horrible, en fait. Il ne devrait jamais se forcer à quoi que ce soit. Louis essaya de faire de l'autodérision à ce sujet pour détendre la tension soudaine dans la pièce, mais Niall faisant quelques riffs sur sa guitare fit l'affaire beaucoup plus rapidement et efficacement.

Avant de partir, Harry se tourna vers Louis pour lui demander s'il avait besoin d'être ramené, mais il secoua sa tête.

« J'vais aller chez Niall, » expliqua-t-il, bien qu'il n'en ait pas discuté avec Niall. Il y avait juste de meilleures chances pour que Dave se rapproche une fois que Harry serait parti. L'idée lui donna l'impression d'être un connard. « A ton tour d'avoir le bon casque. »

Le sourire ne fut pas forcé cette fois quand Harry fit un signe de la main puis monta les escaliers. Louis put entendre le bruit du moteur et ressentit un pincement de culpabilité, comme s'il laissait tomber un ami qui lui avait fait une faveur. Cependant, ce fut difficile de se sentir mal à propos de quoi que ce soit quand Dave cria, « Depuis le début ! » et regarda Louis droit dans les yeux alors qu'il faisait le décompte avant de débuter la chanson qui, même Louis pouvait l'admettre, ne sonnait pas aussi bien sans la voix de Harry.

 

Harry

  


Deux jours plus tard, la climatisation tomba en panne et Harry ne gérait pas exactement la situation avec dignité.

Travailler à la jardinerie signifiait qu'il était presque tout le temps à l'extérieur et, particulièrement les jours de forte chaleur, l'idée de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver une maison fraîche était, à peu près, tout ce qui lui donnait le courage de supporter les heures entières à porter des sacs de terre de dix kilos et à aider les gens à charger des pots en terre cuite à l'arrière de leurs voitures. Même si son poste finissait habituellement à quinze heures, juste au moment où le soleil tapait le plus, la chaleur était quand même différente de tout ce que Harry avait déjà connu en grandissant dans le Cheshire. L'humidité à elle toute seule était étouffante.

Il s'avéra qu'il était en repos le jour où elle cessa de fonctionner et il avait prévu de dormir toute la journée, mais ce fut la transpiration qui le réveilla. Son lit était trempé ainsi que ses cheveux, collant à ses tempes et à sa nuque. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de le noyer dans son sommeil.

Après un combat vain de cinq minutes avec le bouton de la télécommande de la climatisation qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, il appela son propriétaire et laissa probablement le message vocal le plus pathétique de tous les temps, le suppliant poliment de lui envoyer quelqu'un pour la réparer le plus rapidement possible.

Louis avait eu son rendez-vous avec Dave hier soir, donc il était seul dans la maison et il supposait que Louis était au lit avec Dave dans leur ancienne maison, appréciant l'air frais alors qu'ils se réveillaient l'un contre l'autre et se demandaient ce qu'ils feraient l'un sans l'autre. Ce n'était pas une supposition amère, pensa-t-il. C'était juste un fait. Il était heureux pour eux, et tout.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte servant de moustiquaire et sortit dehors avec une paire de tongs et un boxer gris pour prendre le journal, toujours à moitié endormi. Une femme promenant son chien le vit et traversa de l'autre côté de la rue, sans doute perturbée par son voisin plein de sueur, ayant la tête dans le cul et à moitié nu. Il leva quand même son bras en guise de salutation, mais quelque chose dans ce geste lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il trébucha sur la troisième marche bancale du porche, lui faisant perdre une de ses tongs en dessous de l'escalier.

Il faisait trop chaud pour essayer de la retrouver, décida-t-il. Il faisait trop chaud pour aller chercher le journal. Harry retourna à l'intérieur en ne portant qu'une seule tong et en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bonjour. »

Il plaqua sa main contre son torse et ferma ses yeux pendant une longue seconde. « Bon Dieu, Louis. »

Louis avait l'air en sueur, aussi, et indifférent au fait qu'il venait de donner la peur de sa vie à Harry. « Pourquoi il fait aussi chaud ? »

« T'as dormi ici hier soir ? »

« J'ai essayé, » dit-il en baillant, sa petite main venant couvrir sa bouche une seconde trop tard. Il était luisant et ne portait rien d'autre d'un short de sport qui était, objectivement, très moche. Harry avait envie de le lui enlever très lentement et délibérément. Il fixa ses fesses quand il le suivit dans la cuisine, où au moins le carrelage était frais sous la plante de ses pieds. 

« Mais il faisait trop foutrement chaud, » continua Louis. Comment Harry avait fait pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il avait également des tatouages sur le torse ? « Le ventilateur au plafond ne fait rien. »

« Désolé, » dit-il rapidement, pas sûr de pourquoi il se sentait coupable à ce sujet. « J'sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec la clim'. »

Louis haussa des épaules. « Pas besoin de t'excuser. »

« J'ai appelé le propriétaire, alors espérons que... »

« Ouais, j'ai entendu cette conversation. Et est-ce que t'as trébuché ou quelque chose comme ça ? J'ai entendu une sorte de gros bruit sourd. »

«  _Non_. » grogna Harry. « J'ai fait un grand pas. C'était gracieux. »

Louis hocha de la tête, apaisant la situation, puis il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et mit sa tête à l'intérieur. « Tu devrais faire ça, » dit-il, sa voix étouffée. « Ça fait du bien. »

« Pousse-toi de là, » dit Harry, venant se mettre à côté de Louis, qui avait posé son menton sur une étagère à l'intérieur du frigo. L'air frais avait l'air incroyable, mais Harry arrivait seulement à se concentrer sur cet endroit où le bras de Louis touchait la peau collante de ses côtes. « Comment était le concert hier soir ? »

Louis fixa du regard un bac à glaçons. « C'était bien. »

« Tu les avais déjà vu avant ? »

« Une fois l'année dernière, en fait. »

« Cool. »

Louis hocha simplement de la tête, ne disant rien de plus, et Harry était trop curieux pour ne pas demander.

« Comment ça s'est passé avec Dave ? »

Louis attrapa le bac à glaçons et haussa les épaules, puis il s'éloigna pour sortir un verre du placard. Pas le meilleur moment pour demander, donc.

« Hé, Louis. J'crois que je vais avoir un rhume de cerveau. » Harry ferma le frigo et le pointa du doigt, attendant l'inévitable roulement d'yeux. « T'as compris ? »

« Wow, t'es  _tellement_  drôle. » Le voilà. « Où est-ce que tu trouves toutes ces choses ? »

« Je suis naturellement drôle. »

«  _Je suis naturellement drôle_ , » se moqua Louis, faisant une imitation très mauvaise mais très mignonne de l'accent de Harry. Ils burent leur verre d'eau glacée jusqu'à la dernière goutte en se faisant face dans la cuisine, pieds nus, la peau collante et brillante. Harry observa Louis du coin de l'œil et put voir qu'il avait l'air fatigué. Cependant, il savait que l'air conditionné n'était pas tombée en panne avant six heures du matin. Il n'y avait donc pas moyen qu'il puisse mettre sa mauvaise nuit seulement sur le compte de la chaleur.

« C'est ton jour de repos aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il attrapait le verre de Louis pour le remplir à nouveau, suivi par le sien.

« Ouais. Merci, » dit-il en le reprenant. Les glaçons tintèrent dans le verre. « Toi aussi ? »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il y avait une ligne quelque part qu'il ne devait pas franchir, mais c'était tellement flou à présent. Il avait flirté avec Louis au bar ce soir-là parce que ce que Dave avait fait était dégueulasse, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça aille aussi loin et il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Louis vienne vivre chez lui, même temporairement. Ça foutait en l'air sa capacité à voir ce qui faisait ou non partie de toute cette fausse situation ; il n'arrivait plus à discerner ce qui était faux. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il faisait trop foutrement chaud pour lézarder toute la journée dans la maison, et ils avaient tous les deux un jour de repos aujourd'hui. Il y avait bien quelque chose à sa portée mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir essayer.

Il leva son regard vers Louis. Quelque chose qu'il aimait chez lui était qu'il ne le pressait pas, comme beaucoup d'autre personne le faisait, quand il mettait trop longtemps pour former une phrase, même si c'était évident qu'il essayait de trouver le courage de le faire. Il attendait simplement et le fixait patiemment du regard. Harry n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui ne le pressait pas à sortir ses mots guindés.

« On devrait aller à la carrière. »

Louis n'hésita pas avant de dire, « D'accord. »

« Vraiment ? » Il ne réussit pas à ne pas sonner comme la définition même de quelqu'un qui était agréablement surprit.

« Il fait définitivement trop chaud pour rester ici toute la journée, non ? » Louis haussa des épaules. « Laisse-moi juste le temps de me brosser les dents. »

Sa soirée avait dû être vraiment mauvaise, pensa Harry, s'il était assez désespéré pour accepter de passer une journée avec lui. Mais il y avait une autre partie de lui qui avait l'impression qu'une hypothèse était en train d'être prouvée. Il n'avait pas de mauvaise intuition sur les personnes, habituellement. Il savait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Louis qu'ils pourraient être amis, ce qui était, assez étonnamment, quelque chose qu'il voulait véritablement avec lui. Au moins, c'était un but plus accessible que de le voler à Dave et le convaincre qu'ils seraient super bien ensemble.

Avant de partir, Harry prit tous les fruits qu'il avait chez lui, un sachet de chips qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir acheté et une bouteille d'eau pour chacun. Cette fois, Louis n'eut pas besoin d'un petit topo avant qu'ils ne grimpent sur la moto et il n'essaya pas, non plus, de convaincre Harry de prendre le casque non-cabossé.

La brise sur la route était, de façon trompeuse, fraîche mais Harry pouvait sentir la sueur dégouliner dans sa nuque à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient à un feu rouge. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du parc, l'ombre des arbres procura ce que Harry aimait appeler la climatisation naturelle, comme un petit coin de paradis à chaque fois qu'ils étaient sous la voûte des feuilles vertes. L'air sentait incroyablement bon et Harry inspira profondément, ses côtes se gonflant doucement sous les mains de Louis. Elles ne l'avaient pas une seule fois lâché, pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent sur le parking en terre au pied du sentier.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre sur le chemin de la carrière. Harry ne vivait pas dans un quartier bruyant mais il arrivait quand même à apprécier le silence des bois, le bruit par intermittence des oiseaux et le craquement des branches sous leurs pieds alors qu'ils suivaient le sentier menant à l'eau.

« Je suis pas venu ici depuis, genre... deux ans, » dit Louis.

« Vraiment ? » Harry fit attention à ne pas avoir l'air trop intéressé par cette information impromptue, même si tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de poser à Louis un millier de questions sur lui, sur ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, avec qui il était et pourquoi il n'était pas revenu depuis aussi longtemps. « J'veux dire, je suis seulement venu deux ou trois fois. Je pensais que c'était un endroit assez populaire. »

« Je suppose que ça l'est. » Louis marcha devant Harry quand le chemin se rétrécit, parlant par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il ouvrait la voie. « C'est juste l'une de ces choses que tu prends pour acquises. Il est facile de se laisser prendre à... d'autres choses. »

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Harry. « Eh bien, tu y es maintenant. »

« Ouais. J'suppose que ça sera un peu mieux que de rester assis dans un canapé et suer comme un porc pendant le reste de la journée. »

« Le canapé apprécie vraiment que tu l'épargnes de ton cul en sueur. »

Louis sourit, lèvres closes, et Harry pourrait tout aussi bien avoir gagné la loterie. Ils s'approchèrent de la clairière près de la rive de la carrière, un arrêt plutôt brusque qui allait des arbres à la poussière et à l'eau.

« Ça ressemble au paradis, » dit Harry, et il le pensait vraiment. Il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et ne perdit pas de temps pour retirer son tee-shirt et son short, les jetant sur la terre sèche. Il se tint au bord en portant que son boxer et sauta dans l'eau comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il y eut un splash puis le silence alors qu'il plongeait sous l'eau, y restant pendant une seconde et savourant la température. Elle était tellement profonde et  _fraîche_  que Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il passait sa tête à la surface et secoua ses longs cheveux de devant ses yeux, faisant sa meilleure imitation d'un chien trempé.

« Bon dieu, c'est tellement agréable, » gémit-il, basculant sa tête en arrière pour la mettre à nouveau sous l'eau. Elle était trop profonde pour qu'il puisse tenir debout à l'endroit où il se trouvait, il pataugea donc comme un chien pour s'approcher du bord de la berge jusqu'à ce que ses orteils touche le sol et il observa Louis s'assoir sous un arbre, retirant ses Vans.

C'était curieux, pensa-t-il, parce qu'il avait passé  _beaucoup_  de temps à observer Louis depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie. Il atteignait difficilement le niveau de Norman Bates en ce qui concernait le fait d'être louche, mais c'était dur de ne pas prêter attention à Louis. L'effet aurait dû s'estomper à présent, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Louis fronça des sourcils quand il retira son débardeur puis pencha son cou sur le côté, gigotant comme s'il se sentait plus nu qu'il ne l'était réellement. Il était beau. Il était tellement beau que Harry savait qu'il allait se ridiculiser s'il ne tentait pas de faire une pause dans sa fixation.

« Tu n'arriveras pas à sauter au dessus de ma tête, » le mit-il au défi, éclaboussant les chevilles de Louis.

« Regarde-moi sauter sur ta tête. »

Harry sourit. «  _To die by your thighs is such a heavenly way to die_ , » chanta-t-il. (ndlt : « Mourir à cause de tes cuisses est une façon tellement divine de mourir »)

« Oh mon dieu, » marmonna Louis, totalement dégoûté, ce que Harry interpréta comme le fait qu'il était totalement sous le charme. « Reste là. » Il commença à reculer, accroupi. Harry se tint aussi immobile que possible, mit ses épaules en arrière et joignit ses mains devant ses hanches. Le saut semblait impossible et stupide, complètement stupide, mais quelque chose lui disait que Louis pouvait le faire—

Et il le fit, avec encore un peu d'espace restant entre eux. Harry se retourna après avoir entendu le splash et leva ses deux bras, acclamant Louis une fois qu'il fut sorti de sous l'eau. Ce dernier lui tapa dans les deux mains et sourit également – étincelant, large et beau. Sans surprise, en étant complètement trempé, Louis atteignait un tout nouveau niveau de douloureusement séduisant. Harry fit tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas serrer ses mains, entrelacer leurs doigts et le tirer vers lui pour un baiser qui les aurait probablement tous les deux noyé.

Heureusement, Louis retira ses mains avant que Harry n'eut une chance de s'embarrasser, se couchant doucement sur le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il flotte à la surface de l'eau. Ecartant ses bras de ses flancs, il s'agita, faisant semblant de lutter pour ne pas être tiré vers le bas.

« A l'aide. Sauve-moi, » jacassa-t-il. Son torse était gonflé au dessus de l'eau, sa peau ayant déjà l'air d'avoir doré au soleil. Magnifique. 

Harry ne se fit pas confiance pour réellement s'approcher et jouer une opération de sauvetage élaborée, alors il l'attrapa simplement par le gros orteil et le tira d'un coup sec, rigolant. « Où tu crois qu'on est, mec ? Dans Alerte à Malibu ? Est-ce que je dois ressortir et courir au ralenti jusqu'à toi ? »

Louis grogna, détendant finalement son dos et faisant du surplace à la place, se tournant pour pouvoir regarder vers Harry, le frappant accidentellement sous l'eau. « Tu ressembles un peu à David Hasselhoff. Tu as les cheveux déjà. »

« Pardon. » Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté, remettant en place ses cheveux. « Je suis Pamela. »

Ça fit rire Louis, un vrai rire pour lequel Harry était reconnaissant parce que leurs plaisanteries étaient la seule chose qui l'empêchait de perdre la tête dans toute cette histoire. Ça lui rappelait qu'ils étaient amis, qu'ils étaient  _bons_  en étant amis, et qu'il n'avait pas envie tout foutre en l'air en voulant trop et en sabotant tout. Là encore, peut-être que c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis le début – se saboter lui-même.

« J'pense pas que t'aies tout à fait la poitrine pour ça, Harold. »

Harry eut l'air offensé et couvrit ses pectoraux avec ses mains. « Comment oses-tu. »

« Cependant, tu as deux tétons de plus qu'elle. »

« Merci. »

« T'appelles ça un compliment ? »

Harry essaya d'enfoncer son orteil dans la jambe de Louis sous l'eau, mais sa tentative ne fut pas gracieuse du tout et il chancela un peu, son menton et sa tête allant sous l'eau. Il joua le jeu et fit semblant de se noyer jusqu'à ce que Louis l'attrape, le relevant de quelques centimètres parce qu'il était pratiquement une plume sous l'eau. Le contact avec ses côtes fit frissonner Harry et Louis rigola quand il le sentit se tortiller.

« Chatouilleux ? »

« Non, » il secoua sa tête, repoussant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. « C'est juste à cause du vent ou quoi. »

Il recula un peu et mit de la distance entre eux, ignorant l'air curieux sur le visage de Louis. Ils arrivaient facilement à tomber dans ce petit jeu l'un avec l'autre puis à en ressortir, atténuant leur énergie pour laisser l'autre apprécier le calme. C'était comme si les arbres les protégeaient, alignés des deux côtés du lac et projetant des ombres sur l'eau qu'ils traversaient puis retournaient au soleil. Pendant les weekends, la carrière était bondée de monde mais pour le moment elle n'appartenait qu'à eux.

« Il faut que je boive, » annonça Louis après quelques minutes de silence.

Il nagea jusqu'au bord de l'eau et en sortit, secouant ses cheveux et essorant son short. Harry le regarda, parce qu'il était faible et qu'il n'en avait jamais assez de lui, d'une certaine manière. Son propre boxer tenait à peine sur ses hanches quand il abandonna et suivit Louis, essayant de s'essorer comme une serpillière humaine avant d'enrouler une de leurs serviettes autour de ses épaules. Il avança jusqu'à la formation de rochers particulièrement lisses où Louis s'était assis, ses yeux fixés vers l'eau.

« Tu sais qu'il y a des serpents ici ? »

« Quoi, où... » Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule, ayant l'air apparemment plus paniqué qu'il n'en avait l'impression, parce que Louis rigola et donna un coup dans son épaule.

« Je ne voulais pas dire...genre,  _juste ici_  mais dans le parc, » expliqua-t-il en faisant un signe de la main, jetant un coup d'œil derrière eux comme s'il vérifiait une deuxième fois. « J'avais l'habitude de les chercher quand j'étais petit. Je vivais presque ici pendant l'été. »

« Juste pour chercher des serpents ? »

« Non. » Louis secoua sa tête, relevant une mèche de cheveux mouillée de son front et la mettant en arrière, regardant Harry en même temps. « Pour le calme, je suppose. J'ai grandi avec quatre sœurs. »

C'était la première fois que Louis disait réellement quelque chose sur sa vie mis à part sur Dave et leur groupe d'amis – au sujet de son  _passé_. Il lui avait déjà dit à quelques reprises à quel point il était proche de sa famille, mais jamais rien de plus, même quand Harry lui avait raconté, maintes fois, des histoires sur sa mère, sur comment était sa vie à Holmes Chapel et qu'en fait sa sœur avait été la première à déménager en Caroline du Nord.

« Pourquoi tu as arrêté ? »

« De venir ici ? » Louis haussa un sourcil puis ses épaules quand Harry hocha de la tête. « Je sais pas... j'étais occupé, je suppose. Dave n'est pas trop un amateur du plein air. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry voulait lui demander comment il s'était retrouvé avec quelqu'un comme Dave en premier lieu. Il savait chaque petit détail sur leur relation à part la fin, qui avait l'air compliquée et triste.

Mais il devait se rappeler que son jugement était nébuleux et qu'il n'avait même pas le  _droit_  de juger. Ce n'était pas son couple. Il ne pouvait pas parler au nom de ce qu'ils avaient ensemble, de comment c'était différent de ce qu'il avait vu. Ça avait dû être spécial, pensa-t-il, si Louis y était autant attaché.

Il y eut un silence entre eux qui sembla encore plus lourd quand Louis ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis se retint, tous ses traits se tendant. Il éclaircit sa gorge puis réussit finalement à dire : « Il n'est pas venu hier soir. »

« Vraiment ? »

Louis hocha de la tête. Harry avait imaginé l'exact opposé toute la nuit ; Dave et Louis de nouveau ensemble, Louis prêt à emménager à nouveau avec lui. Tandis que ça avait été un cauchemar pour lui à ce moment-là, il espéra soudainement que la moitié des choses qu'il avait exagéré se fût réellement passé. Autant il aurait détesté ça, autant ça aurait été mieux que de voir Louis comme ça.

Il avait l'air abattu et ça lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait imaginer un jour vouloir le faire se sentir indésirable.

« Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, » proposa lamentablement Harry.

Louis rigola et baissa son regard sur ses mains, secouant sa tête. « Il ne s'est rien passé, crois-moi. »

« Ouais, mais – »

« Ecoute, je ne te l'ai pas dit pour que tu puisses essayer de me remonter le moral, ou quoi. J'voulais juste te faire savoir que je vais rester avec toi pendant. Je sais pas. Un peu plus longtemps, je suppose. »

Harry ne dit rien. Il y avait tellement de chose que Louis méritait et se faire poser un lapin, être  _dupé_ n'en faisaient pas partie. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas était mentir à Louis. Il l'avait déjà assez fait par omission et il ne pouvait pas se résigner à lui dire que le fait que Dave l'ignore ne signifiait rien.

« Tu peux rester avec moi pendant aussi longtemps que t'en as besoin, d'accord ? Et écoute, je sais que ça craint, » soupira Harry. « Et je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Mais je sais que t'es... »

Louis fixait toujours ses mains, les tordant et touchant ses ongles. Harry tendit le bras et les couvrit toutes les deux avec l'une des siennes, la laissant jusqu'à ce que Louis lève les yeux à nouveau vers lui. « Ce qui doit se passer, se passera tu sais ? »

Louis ne dit rien. Ses doigts se crispèrent et Harry retira sa main. Ils détournèrent tous les deux le regard pour fixer l'eau alors que le vent se levait et refroidit la nuque de Harry.

« On devrait prendre une photo, » dit Louis, regardant Harry. « De nous deux. Et la mettre sur Instagram. »

Ça faisait mal et ça craignait à entendre, mais Louis avait raison. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici et Harry ne cessait de l'oublier. Il attrapa son téléphone mais Louis le fit en premier et prit une photo des arbres puis une de Harry, à sa surprise. Ensuite, il lui tendit le téléphone et se rapprocha de lui pour qu'il puisse être tous les deux dans le cadre.

« Prêt ? » demanda Harry, stabilisant le téléphone dans une de ses mains.

« S'il te plaît ne le fais pas tomber dans l'eau, empoté. »

Ils rigolèrent et Harry prit une photo puis il tourna sa tête pour déposer ses lèvres contre la tempe de Louis, tapant son pouce sur l'écran juste à temps pour capturer l'instant avant de se reculer. Ce fut trop rapide pour que Louis réagisse mais il ne s'éloigna pas de lui hâtivement, il prit simplement le téléphone de la main de Harry pour voir ce qu'elle avait donné, protégeant l'écran du soleil avec sa paume. 

Le mot qui vint à l'esprit fut  _mignon_. Les yeux de Harry étaient fermés pendant le baiser et l'expression faciale de Louis était douce, ils étaient baignés par le soleil et avaient l'air heureux.

« J'prends jamais de photo comme ça d'habitude, » dit Louis, rigolant doucement.

« Il ne va pas beaucoup aimer ça alors, hein ? »

Louis sourit, ses pouces bougeant sur l'écran alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la poster. « Pas du tout. »

Voir Louis à nouveau heureux était agréable, mais Harry ne voulait pas se projeter ; il savait ce qu'il se passait réellement, pourquoi il était à nouveau requinqué. Mais il y avait des fruits à manger, un plan d'eau dans lequel nager et une corde pendant à la branche d'un arbre qui semblait à peine résistante.

C'était l'une des meilleures après-midi que Harry avait passé depuis un moment. Ils avaient le lac entier pour eux, Harry fit des saltos dans la partie la moins profonde de l'eau et Louis, bien sûr, n'eut même pas besoin d'être forcé par Harry pour essayer la corde. Ils rigolèrent – ils rigolèrent  _beaucoup_  – ils eurent des coups de soleil et Harry se fit un plaquage sur le ventre qui le laissa rouge vif pendant une demi-heure. Ils trouvèrent des morceaux de bois flottant et firent leur meilleure imitation d'une bataille d'épée dans l'eau, qui transforma rapidement en qui se fera frapper dans les couilles en premier. (Ce fut Harry.) 

Quand le soleil se coucha derrière la ligne d'arbres, ils commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires, mettant les bouteilles en plastique vides dans le sac à dos de Harry. Louis roula leurs serviettes humides en des cylindres nets et les plaça également à l'intérieur. La peau de Harry ne semblait pas rouge mais elle brûlait vraiment ; même le tissu de son tee-shirt le fit grimacer.

« C'est con qu'on doive retourner dans une maison chaude, » dit Harry, le ton désolé.

Louis haussa des épaules et éloigna d'un geste de la main un moustique alors qu'ils retournaient vers la moto. « Mais le trajet va être agréable, non ? »

Harry sourit. Il allait l'être, et le fut. Louis s'assit près de lui pendant tout le chemin, assez près pour accrocher ses mains dans la partie la plus basse de son ventre, le serrant particulièrement fort. Leurs tee-shirts étaient tellement mouillés que Harry eut réellement froid jusqu'à ce qu'ils ralentissent en arrivant devant sa maison, où son voisin faisait un barbecue dans sa cour avant et où quelqu'un, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, jouait de la guitare avec sa fenêtre ouverte, ou peut-être sur son porche. Louis et lui marchèrent jusqu'à la maison dans un silence confortable, et il était heureux. Il était vraiment heureux.

 

Louis

  


Ce qui était initialement de la tristesse fut remplacée par de la colère mêlée à de la déception. Il souhaitait, simplement, pouvoir appuyer sur un interrupteur et en avoir fini avec Dave, mais Louis se rendait compte qu'il en avait  _déjà_  en quelque sorte fini avec lui, du moins, avec sa version actuelle. C'était à la relation en elle-même dont il était toujours attaché et Dave était empaqueté dans ces souvenirs positifs. Ils avaient une telle emprise sur Louis parce qu'il n'était pas un lâcheur et c'était certainement comme baisser les bras de la laisser se terminer, surtout quand Dave ne semblait également pas tout à fait prêt à le faire. S'il voulait laisser partir Louis, il ne réagirait pas de la façon dont il le faisait quand il le voyait avec Harry. Louis était sûr que faire semblant fonctionnait, au moins un peu.

Il décida de ne pas aller aux répétitions du groupe à chaque fois que Harry lui proposait de l'y emmener, cependant. S'assoir sur ce vieux canapé à carreaux n'allait pas changer quoi que ce soit et, de toute façon, il fut vraiment occupé la semaine suivant leur escapade à la carrière. Il le fut plus particulièrement le jour où il avait posté cette photo sur Instagram et avait obsessionnellement rafraîchi sa page pendant les deux jours suivants, se demandant si Dave la verrait ou commenterait. (Il ne le fit pas.) 

Chaque année, ils accueillaient un petit festival – eh bien, ils appelaient ça un festival – au magasin de vélo, et il avait réunion après réunion avec les fournisseurs de nourritures et de boissons, pour voir qui sponsorisait celui de cette année et à qui il pouvait offrir un vélo afin d'obtenir un meilleur prix. Ses heures étaient toutes perturbées et il avait à peine le temps de faire autre chose que travailler et faire de la place dans son agenda pour plus de rendez-vous. C'était une partie du boulot qu'il appréciait, planifier le Bike Fest, mais il oubliait toujours à quel point ça le stressait.

La dernière réunion eut lieu le vendredi après-midi et il y mit fin à la moitié, prêt à bel et bien se bourrer la gueule pour célébrer la fin d'une semaine bien remplie. Niall faisait la pré-soirée chez lui, Zayn avait acheté de l'herbe et ils avaient prévu de, comme Niall le disait, « se détendre. »

Son dernier rendez-vous finit un peu après dix-neuf heures et en rentrant chez lui, il sentit une vibration répétée dans sa poche, persistant tellement qu'il s'arrêta sur le côté et répondit à Harry lors de son quatrième appel.

« Qu'est qu'il se passe, mec ? »

Harry eut l'air surpris de l'entendre répondre. « Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tu m'as appelé quatre fois, » rigola Louis. « A toi de me le dire. »

« Oh, oui, euh. » Harry toussa. « Tu devrais probablement venir chez Ray ce soir, mec. »

« Chez Ray ? Le bar ? »

« Ouais, t'avais quelque chose de prévu ? »

Louis commença à marcher en poussant son vélo sur le trottoir, trop agité pour rester sur place. « Eh bien, j'allais retrouver Niall et Zayn dans pas longtemps, mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chez Ray ? »

« Euh, j'ai juste entendu, eh bien, j'ai en quelque sorte écouté Dave quand il était au téléphone pendant la répétition aujourd'hui, et je pense que peut-être il va, genre. Emmener quelqu'un là-haut. Ce soir à huit heures. »

Louis arrêta de marcher. « D'accord. »

« Tu veux – genre – »

« Ouais, » dit Louis, le cœur battant à la chamade. « Tu peux être là-bas à dix-neuf heures trente ? Pour faire comme si on y était en premier ? »

« Ouais, ouais, bien sûr, » dit Harry. « Désolé, je sais que ça craint – »

« C'est pas grave, » dit Louis. Il était content de savoir. « A tout à l'heure. »

Pédaler avec autant d'adrénaline n'était pas la meilleure idée. Louis grilla plus de feux rouges et de panneaux stop qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à l'un ses clients, venant chaque jour pour lui poser des questions sur la sécurité en vélo. Il accrocha son vélo dix minutes plus tôt que d'habitude, et il utilisa ce temps pour passer un coup d'eau froide sur ses joues rougies et éponger sa peau en sueur dans la salle de bain. Il s'inspecta dans le miroir, ajusta son débardeur gris pour ne pas qu'il soit remonté sur ses hanches et se demanda s'il avait l'air aussi anxieux qu'il n'en avait l'impression.

Les tables étaient toutes occupées quand il entra à l'intérieur, alors il s'accouda au bar pour commander une bière pour lui et un bourbon pour Harry. « Avec une cerise, » ajouta-t-il. « Merci. »

Il s'avéra que Harry fut également en avance. Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il entra et Louis comprenait pourquoi ; il était particulièrement beau ce soir et Louis ne put pas tout à fait déterminer pourquoi. Ses cheveux étaient longs, doux et peut-être encore humides, son pull tombait de ses épaules d'une façon qui accentuait son corps et l'atténuait en même temps.

Louis glissa son verre vers lui une fois qu'ils furent l'un à côté de l'autre. Il sentait bon, également.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il. Un petit groupe à côté d'eux se tourna quand ils entendirent son accent, mais Harry ne détourna pas son regard de Louis. « Merci, en fait. »

« Pas d'quoi. » Louis haussa des épaules. « Je vais bien. »

« Est-ce que t'es venu directement du boulot ? »

Il était doué pour les petites conversations et ça l'aidait à le distraire de l'inévitable. Ils étaient au milieu de leur premier verre quand Louis parvint à demander à Harry comment sa journée s'était passée. Il l'ignora immédiatement. 

« J'ai juste fait des œufs, » dit-il.

Louis le fixa. « C'est tout ? C'était ça ta journée ? »

« Non, » dit Harry d'une voix traînante, souriant doucement comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte pourquoi c'était une réponse étrange. « D'autres choses aussi. »

« Non, vraiment, faire des œufs, ça a dû beaucoup t'occuper. Des œufs, ça peut prendre toute une après-midi à faire. »

Harry rigola, laissant tomber son menton contre son torse. Son visage était rouge quand il le regarda à nouveau. « Merci de ta compréhension. »

« Mmh, » acquiesça Louis puis il finit le reste de sa bière. Elle était piquante et un peu chaude d'être restée dans la paume de sa main pendant les dix dernières minutes. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se sentit aussi coupable de vérifier l'heure sur son téléphone, comme si sa conversation avec Harry n'était pas assez remplie – elle était géniale, en fait, mais son ventre était noué pour une raison et tout était à cause de Dave et son rencart, peu importe qui c'était.

« Désolé, » dit-il, penaud après que Harry l'est pris sur le fait. « C'est un peu un vendredi soir de merde pour toi. Un faux rendez-vous n'est probablement pas idéal. »

« Je m'amuse bien, » dit Harry en fronçant ses sourcils. Il déplaça son poids pour poser son coude sur le bar, ses hanches inclinées près de celles de Louis. « Sérieusement. C'est mieux que rien, hein ? J'aime bien nos faux rendez-vous. C'est un bon entraînement pour les vrais. »

« Oh, tu as... tu vois quelqu'un ? »

Harry prit une gorgée de sa boisson, fredonnant ce qui sembla être un  _non_. « Ça fait un moment. » Il haussa ses sourcils.

« Un moment. » Pour une quelconque raison, il avait toujours cru que Harry couchait avec quelqu'un tous les soirs. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ; il n'y avait aucune base à cette hypothèse, autre que le fait qu'il était attachant, amical et la plus belle personne dans chaque endroit où il allait. « Depuis que t'es sorti avec quelqu'un ? »

« Depuis tout, » dit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un moment pour toi ? Une semaine ? » Il ne sut pas pourquoi cette blague s'était transformée en de la vraie curiosité ou pourquoi il dut faire rouler ses épaules en arrière pour évacuer la tension qu'il ressentit à cette pensée.

Harry posa son verre et passa l'une des ses mains dans ses cheveux, ne brisant jamais le contact visuel d'une façon qui était peu engageante et donna l'impression à Louis d'être la seule personne dans la pièce. Et aussi qu'il était soudainement nu. « Tu aimerais le savoir ? »

« Non, » se moqua Louis. Il avait besoin d'un autre verre. « J'demandais juste. »

« Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, » rigola Harry. Il leva sa main pour faire signe au barman puis fit un signe de la tête vers leurs verres. « C'est mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Louis appuya sa langue à l'intérieur de sa joue et haussa des épaules. Il n'avait jamais autant pensé à Harry en train d'avoir des rapports sexuels que durant les trois dernières minutes, et maintenant il semblait de plus pouvoir  _cesser_.

« Aucune idée de ce à quoi tu fais allusion, » dit Louis de façon impassible. Il ne le taquinait absolument pas.

Harry prit son temps avant de lui répondre, mais ce fut en le regardant droit dans les yeux et avec un haussement d'épaule qu'il le fit. « Il n'y a juste rien de comparable au fait de construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un pendant toute une soirée puis de finalement ramener cette personne chez toi et c'est comme... » Il secoua sa tête et regarda dans le vide, comme s'il était en train d'y penser.

Pour la première fois, Louis ressentit le sentiment tenace qu'il ferait  _n'importe quoi_  pour pouvoir lire dans l'esprit de Harry. Les images jouées à l'intérieur devaient être bonnes parce qu'il gigota lorsqu'il essaya de balancer son poids d'un pied à l'autre et sa langue glissa doucement le long de sa lèvre inférieure, la laissant luisante et aussi rouge que la cerise dans son verre. En quelques secondes, il passa du garçon charmant, maladroit et étant la contradiction personnifiée que Louis voyait tous les jours à cette nouvelle version de lui, ou une version que Louis venait seulement de remarquer pour la première fois. Il n'avait jamais pensé voir Harry de cette façon.

« Est-ce que tu t'excites tout seul ? » lui reprocha Louis. Ce fut plus facile de rendre ça drôle que de penser à l'avant de son pantalon devenant étroit. Il se demanda s'il bougeait de la même façon dont il parlait – si ce serait comme une randonnée en montagne, une longue ascension et une descente encore plus lente et sinueuse. Ou s'il y allait vite, s'il dévastait encore et encore la personne avec qui il était. S'il pouvait même faire quelque chose comme ça.

Avant de descendre plus loin dans cette spirale, le rire chaleureux de Harry le fit revenir sur Terre, puis le barman glissa leurs nouveaux verres devant eux. Louis hocha de la tête pour le remercier et prit une longue gorgée.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait prévu de dire, un changement de sujet dont ils avaient désespérément besoin, mais il fut à nouveau distrait par Harry. Il tenait son verre sans boire, l'effleurant seulement avec ses doigts à travers la condensation qui s'était formée sur la surface tandis qu'il regardait Louis en train de  _le_  regarder.

Harry posa son verre et prit une grande inspiration. « Donc je... »

Il était illisible ; Louis n'avait aucune idée de ce que Harry allait dire, ou si Harry savait même dans quoi il se lançait. Ses yeux scrutèrent Louis,  _tout_  de lui, et son visage changea lorsque quelque chose attira son attention par-dessus l'épaule de Louis. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il est là. »

A un moment pendant la soirée, Dave avait arrêté d'être son centre d'intérêt, mais à présent, au milieu de quelques pensées confuses à propos de Harry, Louis fut forcée de s'en rappeler. Il ne se retourna pas pour regarder et voir de lui-même parce qu'il y avait toujours une partie de lui qui ne pouvait pas le supporter. C'était l'une des pires choses au sujet de la rupture : se rendre finalement compte que Dave trouverait quelqu'un d'autre – quelqu'un qui s'accrochait, avec qui il pouvait être à l'aise, avec qui il s'accordait mieux quand ils étaient ensemble. 

Cette crainte, la même raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas se retourner pour regarder Dave avec quelqu'un d'autre, était une partie de la raison pour laquelle il avait été accepté une telle mascarade ridiculement complotée et exécutée. Il voulait récupérer Dave –  _vraiment_  – mais ça venait après le fait qu'il voulait se protéger. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Il ne voulait pas être le seul à être aigri par jalousie. Il ne pouvait pas supporter se sentir comme s'il avait été laissé derrière.

Louis ne put rien contrôler alors que Harry le tirait en avant et il le suivit, facilement, sans aucune hésitation quand il tint son visage avec une main et son corps avec l'autre.

Il l'embrassa d'une façon qui ne pouvait faire douter personne. Il fit même y croire à  _Louis_.

C'était leur premier baiser, incroyablement, mais Harry l'embrassait comme s'ils l'avaient fait pendant des mois, peut-être des années. Sa langue se faufila sur la lèvre inférieure de Louis, arrachant un souffle de sa part qui, à son tour, lui permit de pénétrer à l'intérieur alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrit autour d'elle. Bon Dieu, c'était vraiment bon, et même le premier contact fit frissonner Louis et se rapprocher de lui.

Les hanches de Harry se trouvèrent être l'endroit le plus facile où poser ses mains. Il l'agrippa à cet endroit, faisant glisser ses doigts juste en dessous de son pull et enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Harry sembla apprécier ça, à en juger par le bruit qu'il fit, mais seul Louis put l'entendre parce qu'ils étaient tellement proches ; ils avaient formé un cocon avec leurs deux corps.

Harry menait la danse, mais ça devint facile d'emboîter son pas, ralentissant les choses à son rythme favori et modelant ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, les faisant revenir là où ils avaient été en incréments. Parfois les baisers fonctionnaient simplement, et c'était l'un d'eux. Il n'y avait rien qu'il voulait changer à part le fait qu'il en voulait seulement plus.

Les doigts de Harry trouvèrent leur chemin de son visage jusqu'à son dos, suivant la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à qu'il soit assez bas pour pouvoir prendre à pleine main l'une de ses fesses. C'était surprenant et possessif, comme s'il revendiquait son droit sur lui devant le bar entier. Devant Dave.

« Um, » chuchota Louis, essayant de coller ses hanches contre celles de Harry. La différence de taille était plus prononcée qu'avec Dave et ça aurait été plus gênant si Harry n'avait pas voûté son dos pour s'accommoder, collant le bas de son dos contre le bord du bar et laissant Louis venir plus près pour qu'ils soient alignés.

Ils tombèrent facilement dans un rythme, trouvant ce qui fonctionnait le mieux pour eux. Louis poussa une des ses jambes entre celles de Harry et frotta son sexe contre le haut de sa cuisse jusqu'à ce que son boxer soit humide et qu'il se sente à vif à cause de ça. Harry le tira encore plus contre lui, sa main entre ses poches, gardant sa paume fermement posée sur ses fesses. C'était affolant. C'était  _inapproprié_ , mais Louis ne lui demandait pas d'arrêter. L'idée même d'arrêter le fit se sentir erratique et plein d'envie, d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ce fut seulement parce que Harry avait perdu son souffle. Louis pouvait le dire à la façon dont il prit une grande inspiration et dont son torse se gonfla alors que ses poumons se dilataient pour tout prendre.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Harry n'en initia pas un autre, même s'il ne faisait également aucun mouvement pour le lâcher. Louis pouvait toujours sentir sa main brûlant sur lui, le faisant imaginer beaucoup plus, tellement de choses qu'il ne devrait pas, essaya-t-il de se rappeler. Harry rendait ça difficile parce qu'il ne cessait pas de le regarder et soit Louis voyait des choses soit les yeux de Harry étaient encore plus verts quand il voulait quelque chose. Quand il faisait  _semblant_  de vouloir quelque chose.

« Où... » dit Louis d'une voix éraillée puis il déglutit avant de continuer. « Il est où ? Il est toujours là ? »

« Ce n'était pas lui, » dit immédiatement Harry. Il ne détourna même pas le regarder pour vérifier.

« Quoi... »

Et puis,  _oh_ , c'était tellement évident. Harry avait menti.

Louis ne pouvait pas le confirmer et ça semblait tellement irrationnel dans sa tête, comme s'il se donnait trop de crédit, mais il en était sûr.

Louis déglutit fortement. « Oh. »

Harry commença à mettre de la distance entre eux et Louis en fut que trop conscient, à présent. Il payait trop d'attention à la réticence avec laquelle il sembla le faire. Quand ses mains s'écartèrent finalement du corps de Louis, la première chose qu'il fit fut d'attraper son verre. Louis l'observa prendre une gorgée. Il ne put pas s'en empêcher. Ça avait encore moins de sens pour lui qu'avant.

Louis prit également sa boisson, et ce fut un assez bon tampon. Ils restèrent silencieux, Harry fit semblant de regarder la foule et Louis essaya de penser à n'importe quoi d'autre que le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux durs, ou l'avaient été quelques secondes auparavant. Ce ne fut pas facile à ignorer alors que son corps était hyper-sensible à tout, comme s'il pouvait jouir dans son pantalon si le ventilateur derrière le bar soufflait sur lui de la bonne façon ou si Harry le regardait trop longtemps.

Il avait l'impression d'être un château de cartes. Ça faisait également un moment pour lui.

Harry éclaircit sa gorge. « Tu sais comment sont faites les cerises au marasquin ? »

La question fut tellement soudaine que Louis dut lever son regard pour s'assurer que c'était bien à lui qu'il s'était adressé. Effectivement, Harry avait nouveau les yeux baissés sur lui et son visage était décidément moins éperdu qu'une minute auparavant. Il avait, d'une certaine manière, réussi à mieux se maîtriser que Louis. Il avait initié le baiser mais maintenant, il réussissait à avoir l'air plus calme.

« Non, Harry. »

« Ils les blanchissent avec du chlorure de calcium et elles deviennent toutes jaunes et dégueulasses, » commença Harry, faisant une grimace alors qu'il sortait la cerise de son verre avec des doigts tremblants – le seul indice révélateur qu'il était, effectivement, encore décontenancé par leur baiser. « Et puis ils les mettent dans de grandes cuves de sirop de maïs riche en fructose et de colorant rouge jusqu'à ce qu'elles absorbent tout et deviennent comme ça. »

« C'est dégoûtant, » commenta Louis, posant son coude sur le bar et baissant les yeux vers son propre verre comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. « Quelle chose tu n'avais pas choisi pour être notre premier sujet de conversation. Tu voulais juste frimer. » Il aurait dû savoir ce qu'il en était quand Harry lui avait offert ce stupide nœud en queue de cerise. Sa prévoyance était absolument terrible.

Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Ce n'était pas notre première conversation. »

Ils avaient peut-être échangé des plaisanteries quelques fois en présence de Dave et du groupe, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'une vraie conversation avant ça. Peut-être que Harry était plus bourré qu'il ne l'avait pensé ce soir-là. Louis ne demanda pas.

« Ecoute, je ne pense pas que Dave va venir, mec. » Louis sortit son porte-monnaie de sa poche et posa quelques billets pour payer leurs consommations avant que Harry ne puisse protester. « J'pense que je vais y aller. »

« Bien sûr, » commença Harry, se redressant, cherchant ses clés. « Tu retournes chez moi ? »

« Chez Zayn ce soir. J'lui ai dit qu'on jouerait un peu à la Xbox. » Louis s'arrêta et se demanda s'il devait l'inviter à venir ou laisser tomber ses faux plans avec Zayn pour retourner chez lui, mais il ne devrait vraiment pas être seul avec lui. Pas maintenant, avant qu'il ait eu une seconde pour tout considérer. « Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas me chercher au boulot demain, cependant ? On ira à l'endroit où ils font des sushis dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler. »

« Ouais, » dit Harry. Son expression était différente et difficile à traduire pour l'esprit de Louis, toujours embrouillé par le baiser. Il pourrait avoir vu un soupçon de complaisance. « Ça me va. »

Il ne savait pas qu'ils pensèrent tous les deux à la même chose : c'était la première fois qu'ils prévoyaient quelque chose sans aucune mention de Dave. Il devait partir avant que cette pensée se soit totalement installée.

« Je te vois à dix-huit heures demain, alors, » dit Louis, partant en laissant sa bière à moitié pleine sur le bar et en ayant un nœud au ventre. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait été embrassé de cette façon. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors, dans la chaleur et seul sur son vélo, qu'il s'autorisa à se rendre compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

 

Harry

  


C'était oppressant dans la boutique. Les gens arrivaient par flux de l'espace dégagé jusqu'à devant la scène, calé entre les rangées de vélos exposés. Même pendant les soirées où la fréquentation était la plus forte au Rocking Stone, Race Canyon n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'affluence. Ils finissaient par jouer la plupart de leurs concerts pour les mêmes visages, les anciens fidèles qu'ils avaient tous appris à connaître ou leur avaient payés un verre.

Louis s'était clairement surpassé dans l'organisation de cet événement ; Harry ne reconnaissait pas la moitié de l'audience qui se rassemblait pour eux. Il s'était moqué de Louis lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait utilisé toute sa cartouche d'encre noire  _et_  celle de couleur pour imprimer les invitations, mais tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis avaient payé.

Se tenant sur le côté de la foule, Harry entendit trois conversations différentes venant de groupes de personnes préparés mentalement à les entendre jouer pour la première fois. Il sourit, heureux et nerveux d'une façon dont il ne l'était normalement pas avant un concert. Il y avait également plusieurs groupes qui regardaient les vélos, clairement intéressés pour faire un achat.

L’événement semblait bien fonctionner pour tout le monde. Il se déroulait sans anicroche – faisant de la promotion à la boutique et au groupe tout à la fois.

Bien sûr, Louis était au cœur de tout. Harry arrivait difficilement à le garder dans son champ de vision parce qu'il ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit. S'il ne s'occupait pas d'un client, il vérifiait à nouveau les micros ou proposait un verre à quelqu'un ou s'agitait autour de la stéréo qui diffusait des chansons en continu.

Il avait l'air tellement à l'aise dans son élément et c'était tellement séduisant pour Harry qu'il avait encore plus de mal que d'habitude à le contenir. Il le fixait du regard de manière assez flagrante, observant Louis comme s'il était le divertissement de ce festival.

« Il s'est bien démerdé, hein ? » demanda Niall. Il claqua ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et appuya dessus, comme s'il savait que la question irait directement dans sa tête sans qu'il lui prête physiquement attention.

Pour être honnête, il avait probablement raison.

« Ouais, » acquiesça Harry. Ses mains se posèrent sur celles de Niall, les serrant avant de se tourner pour lui faire face, appuyant sa hanche contre le mur et essayant d'avoir l'air  _décontracté_. « C'est fou ce qu'il a fait pour nous, hein ? »

« Ouais, mec. Ça leur apporte beaucoup de clients, aussi. »

Niall pointait l'évidence, mais Harry plissa quand même ses yeux vers lui. Il ne voulait pas parler du sens des affaires de Louis. Il voulait se vanter égoïstement qu'il ait fait quelque chose pour lui – pour _eux_. Peu importe. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être spécial.

« T'es  _tellement_  – » rigola Niall, puis il le fit encore plus fort quand Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Ne le dis pas. » Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre à quel point il était pathétique à cet instant.

Finalement, Louis se dirigea vers eux, ayant l'air stressé mais enthousiaste. Harry était sérieusement en train de considérer le fait de l'embrasser, ici et maintenant. Dave n'était pas trop loin d'eux, alors ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas être utilisé comme une bonne excuse.

Il ne mit cependant pas son plan à exécution, mais ce fut difficile. Les rides aux coins des yeux de Louis apparurent et ses canines pointues s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure quand il sourit et Harry ne put juste pas. Il ne put pas à nouveau l'embrasser sous le prétexte que c'était pour quelque chose d'autre que le fait qu'il en avait vraiment, vraiment envie. 

« Ça a l'air de bien se passer, hein ? » Louis sourit, les regardant à tour de rôle.

« Je sais. C'est fou. J'pense qu'il faut que j'aille voir si ma guitare est branchée, » rigola Niall, tapotant Louis sur le bras et lançant un regard discret dans la direction de Harry alors qu'il passait à côté d'eux.

Harry l'ignora ostensiblement, tournant son regard vers Louis pour partager son enthousiasme.

« Tu t'en es tellement bien sorti, Lou. »

Il tenta de ne pas faire attention au compliment, mais il eut l'air heureux. « Merci. »

« Sérieusement, c'est comme dans le film Un Mariage Trop Parfait, » continua Harry de façon sérieuse. « Où elle est, genre, vraiment bonne pour organiser – les trucs, comme – » 

Louis grogna. « Ouais, je sais pas si je l'ai déjà vu en fait. » Il regarda Harry et ce dernier aurait juré que Louis se tint un peu plus droit aux compliments. « Mais merci, je suis assez satisfait. »

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Dave fut à portée de voix d'eux, ce qui ne sembla pas vraiment être une coïncidence. Harry était curieux de savoir s'ils s'étaient parlés, et puisque c'était la base de toute leur amitié – en quelque sorte – ça ne lui sembla pas être déplacé de demander.

« Est-ce que Dave est venu te parler ? »

« Non, » dit Louis avec un rire dédaigneux, se balançant sur ses pieds et croisant ses bras sur son torse. « Pourquoi il le ferait, hein ? »

« C'est naze, » dit Harry, mais il n'était pas surpris. Ils se collèrent tous les deux contre le mur, presque au même moment, se retrouvant épaule contre épaule. « J'veux dire, j'arrive même pas à croire à tout ça. Ça a dû te prendre un temps fou pour tout organiser. »

Louis ne répondit rien sur le coup, mais Harry put le voir sourire du coin de l'œil. Son regard était rivé au sol plutôt que vers lui, mais le sourire était  _là_.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, parce que Louis avait l'air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose, il avait seulement besoin d'être un peu encouragé.

« Juste, tu vois. C'est assez sympa la façon dont tu agis plus gentiment avec moi que le faisait habituellement mon vrai petit-ami, hein ? »

Le mot vrai ne devrait probablement pas serrer sa poitrine de la façon dont ce fut le cas. Il n'avait jamais été dans le déni à ce sujet. Juste plein d'espoir, peut-être.

« Hé, c'est ... » Les gens ne le troublaient généralement pas, mais parfois Louis sortait ces remarques désinvoltes qui laissaient Harry sans voix. Tout ce qu'il voulait dire semblait banal à ses propres oreilles, et le moment fut fini avant qu'il n'ait la chance de pouvoir dire quelque chose.

Quelqu'un sur scène fit un signe et Louis donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Harry, puis il claqua ses deux mains ensemble avec les sourcils haussés. « C'est à vous. T'es prêt ? »

Harry avait envie de lui dire non, qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'être. Il se sentait toujours de cette façon avant de faire un concert, mais ce n'était normalement pas le cas, pendant la journée, dans une boutique de vélo bien éclairée. Cependant, Louis avait mis beaucoup trop de lui pour lui donner autre chose que son meilleur. Il hocha de la tête et suivit Louis vers le côté de la scène.

Il ne restait rien à faire avant qu'il soit censé y aller, mais pour une raison quelconque il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à monter sur scène. Louis le regardait dans l'expectative, attendant qu'il fasse exactement ça, et le reste des gars se mettait déjà à leurs places sur scène sous quelques applaudissements dispersés.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il s'arrêta seulement pendant une seconde avant de se pencher et déposer un baiser sur la joue de Louis.

« Souhaite-moi bonne chance, d'accord ? » Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du biceps de Louis et il attendit pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux avant de le lâcher. Louis hocha de la tête mais ne dit rien.

Il ne le faisait pas pour Dave, mais quand il se retourna il était le seul à les fixer avec plus de férocité que cette première soirée au bar, ou quand ils étaient arrivés aux répétitions sur la moto de Harry. Ce dernier se sentait bien, cependant, il sourit en trottinant jusqu'à son micro et fit un signe de la main de façon ridicule aux personnes qu'il connaissait dans le public. Toute sa nervosité fut partie avant même qu'ils ne commencent. La plupart des personnes ne les regardaient pas vraiment, ce qui n'était pas grave. C'était super, en fait.

« Euh, » dit-il alors qu'il ajustait le micro. Quelqu'un rigola fortement et il leva les yeux, trouvant le visage de Louis vers le fond du garage. « Saaalut. » Il agita à nouveau sa main. « Bonjour. On est Race Canyon. Voici quelques... chansons. »

Harry pointa son doigt vers Dave, qui ne le regarda même pas, mais il fit quand même le décompte pour le début de la chanson juste à temps, ce qui fut une assez bonne raison pour croire qu'il n'allait pas saboter le reste de leur passage.

C'était une bonne chose qu'il ne puisse pas voir le visage de Harry, cependant, parce qu'il passa la majorité du temps à regarder droit vers Louis. Il ne put pas s'en empêcher ; il aimait généralement bien avoir un genre de point d'ancrage quand il chantait, même si c'était simplement quelqu'un qui se trouvait également être en train de le regarder quand ses yeux arpentaient la foule. Toutefois, il s'y prit comme un manche pour cacher sa préférence cette fois-ci et, de toute façon, c'était amusant de voir la façon dont Louis essayait de ne pas se tortiller quand Harry chantait  _avec tout son être_ , quand il devait plisser ses yeux, jeter sa tête en arrière et ouvrir sa bouche largement autour des mots. Harry apprécia ce que fit le visage de Louis quand il chantait comme ça, et il aima savoir qu'il avait une sorte d'effet sur lui, au moins, même s'il ne pouvait pas exactement déchiffrer lequel c'était.

Ils jouèrent quelques chansons et la meilleure façon dont Harry put juger leur performance fut de voir qu'il y avait plus de personnes qui les regardaient au moment où ils terminèrent que lorsqu'ils avaient commencé. Les applaudissements durèrent pendant une minute avant que les haut-parleurs ne fasse à nouveau résonner The Strokes et Race Canyon quitta la scène pour rejoindre un groupe de personnes les attendant sur le côté, incluant Liam, Zayn et Louis, qui tendit une bouteille d'eau à Harry.

« C'était bien ? » demanda Harry, l'ouvrant et prenant une gorgée.

« Super, » dit Louis, comme si c'était évident, puis il se tourna vers tous les autres. « Hé, les gars, encore merci. 'Y a de la bière gratuite pour vous, par là-haut, » ajouta-t-il, pointant l'endroit du doigt, ce qui fut tout ce qu'il eut besoin de dire avant qu'ils ne se dispersent tous – à l'exception de Dave, qui n'avait jamais été là. 

« Viens boire un verre avec moi, » dit Harry, glissant un bras autour de la taille de Louis. L'endroit juste en dessous de ses côtes rappela à Harry avec quelle facilité ses mains s'étaient installées là quand ils s'étaient embrassés dans le bar. Il appuya un peu plus fermement sa main, se demandant si Louis s'en souvenait également, ou s'il y pensait encore. 

D'après Harry, ça envahissait ses propres pensées environ toutes les cinq minutes depuis que ça s'était passé. Facilement.

Mais ce ne fut pas seulement la façon dont Louis était plaqué contre lui qui rendit Harry autant plein d'entrain en se dirigeant vers le bar. L'extase post-concert était toujours génial mais celui-ci, en particulier, était très bon et il ne pouvait pas exactement déterminer pourquoi. Rien n'avait vraiment changé ; ils avaient joué les mêmes chansons et la plupart des personnes dans le public les avait déjà vu sur scène avant, mais quelque chose à propos de la combinaison de la lumière du jour pénétrant par la porte du garage et de Louis articulant les mots qu'il avait vu Harry chanter un nombre incalculable de fois avant, en fit quelque chose de très spéciale. 

Ils finirent par être un peu pompette. Louis suivit Zayn dehors pour une cigarette qui dura presque une heure, et Harry s'occupa de la salle pendant ce temps, comme il avait tendance à le faire quand il y avait des êtres humains et de l'alcool. Il reconnut quelques personnes comme étant des clients, mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient ses amis, ou des personnes qu'il qualifiait comme tels. Sa sœur l'avait taquiné à ce sujet quand il venait d'emménager ici, qu'on lui avait acheté plus de verre en trois semaines que elle pendant tout son cursus universitaire.

Il ne le faisait jamais exprès. Il ne se forçait jamais à être amical – comment le pourrait-il ? Involontairement, il gardait le meilleur pour certaine personne, comme Niall, qui était tout ce que Harry voulait trouver dans une personne. Il n'y avait personne, aux yeux de Harry, de plus cool que Niall. Il était la personnification même du mot cool. Il était tellement naturel. Harry l'aimait et lui disait tous les jours, ou il essayait de le faire.

Il était relativement bourré lorsque Louis et Zayn revinrent à l'intérieur, suivi par – Dave ? Louis n'avait pas l'air très heureux et c'était également le cas de son ex-petit-ami. Avant que Harry ne s'en rende compte, il coupa à travers la foule pour aller à sa rencontre au milieu de la pièce, comme si le retrouver là lui ferait oublier l'interaction qu'il venait d'avoir avec Dave. Il voulait la faire sortir de son esprit.

« Tout va bien, mec ? » demanda Harry. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Louis quand quelqu'un plus grand et plus bourré qu'eux deux risqua de lui foncer dessus. « Tu veux une autre bière ? »

« Je boirai dans la tienne, » dit Louis avec un sourire en coin, prenant la bouteille de la main de Harry. « Dave se demandait juste ce que je faisais après. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Que ça dépendait de ce que tu faisais. » Louis le dit avec tellement de conviction que Harry y crut presque, et son ventre se retourna d'une bonne façon. « T'as quelque chose de prévu pour nous ? »

« J'pensais inviter quelques personnes chez moi, » mentit Harry. « Ça te va ? »

Louis hocha de la tête. « Je vais là-haut de toute façon, non ? »

« Ouais, coloc', » dit Harry, enroulant son bras autour de l'épaule de Louis et posant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête, utilisant l'agacement comme une piètre excuse pour se rapprocher de lui. Louis frappa son poing contre son torse, mais Harry ne le laissa pas aller très loin quand il se recula de quelques pas et accrocha une main autour de sa nuque. « Tu t'es bien amusé ce soir ? » demanda-t-il, sérieux et un peu ivre.

« Un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. »

« C'est du sarcasme ? »

« Non. » Louis sourit et secoua sa tête. « J'ai bossé comme un fou. C'est juste bon que ce soit fini, honnêtement. » Il examina Harry pendant une seconde. « T'as l'air heureux ce soir. »

Harry haussa des épaules et serra la nuque de Louis avant de laisser tomber sa main et reprendre sa bière, tenant le col de la bouteille entre deux doigts. « J'ai passé une bonne soirée. C'est genre... comme ce que je pensais que ce serait quand j'ai emménagé ici. Ça a juste pris un certain temps et je pensais que je n'allais pas rester... »

« Rester dans le pays ? »

« Ça a l'air dramatique quand tu le dis comme ça. » Harry rigole. « J'étais juste pas sûr d'être fait pour la vie ici. C'est dur, tu sais ? Déménager et ne connaître personne puis j'ai rencontré des personnes géniales, honnêtement, mais t'as quand même le mal du pays à moins qu'il y ait assez de bonnes choses pour te divertir. » Il prit une gorgée de la bière, puis la tendit à nouveau à Louis, qui l'écoutait attentivement et faisait plaisir à Harry, dans son état d'ivresse interminable, avec sa patience admirable et sa préoccupation. Il en vint à son objectif, qui était : « Et dernièrement, j'ai eu cette... genre juste le fait d'être sortis pour aller à la carrière la dernière fois, tu vois ? »

« C'était sympa, » le coupa Louis et Harry rougit. Il résista à la forte envie d'oublier ce qu'il voulait dire et de l'embrasser, à la place. Il pensait se souvenir du goût que Louis avait et il ne voulait pas l'oublier.

« C'était sympa, » répéta-t-il, s'arrêtant pour observer Louis finir le reste de la bière. « Juste des trucs comme ça. » C'était difficile de le formuler tout ça sans dire :  _toi, tu es la raison_.

« Eh bien, » soupira Louis, détournant le regard puis le posant à nouveau sur Harry, avec ce sourire pincé qu'il faisait quand il était sur le point de dire quelque chose de candide. « Je suis contente que tu sois resté. C'est bien de t'avoir ici. »

« On m'a dit que je suis assez bien, » dit Harry, souriant trop largement pour que les mots puissent sortir clairement. « Et ça venait de Louis Tomlinson, pas moins. Wow. Quel compliment. »

« Joue bien tes cartes et tu pourrais en avoir un autre. » Louis renifla et Harry se demanda, brièvement, s'ils étaient en train de flirter, si c'était ce qui était en train de se passer.

Ce n'était pas que c'était incroyable, mais il rejeta l'idée presque aussi rapidement qu'elle vint. En fait, c'était une chose qu'ils faisaient souvent – qu'ils faisaient  _bien_ , même. C'était juste qu'il y avait quelques règles implicites sur la façon dont tout se jouait : Harry était toujours celui qui l'initiait, et c'était toujours quand il était dehors, quand quelqu'un les verrait, quand  _Dave_  les verrait. Penser que tout ça se passait sans motivation était dangereux, mais Harry le voulait vraiment.

La foule commença à se dissiper autour d'eux et Louis gambada dans la boutique pour s'assurer que tout était en place, alors que la camionnette faisant les macaronis au fromage commençait à fermer et la brasserie engagée chargeait les caisses en métal et les bouteilles en trop dans leur van. Harry essaya de se rendre utile et ramassa des ordures se trouvant sur le sol quand il en voyait, mais il attendait surtout que Louis finisse puisqu'ils repartaient ensemble. Les gens ici semblaient peu disposés à laisser la fête se finir ; le reste de Race Canyon n'était toujours pas parti, Dave inclus. Harry garda un œil sur lui pendant qu'il nouait les sacs poubelles et les emmena à la benne à ordures à l'extérieur. Il parlait à un gars que Harry n'avait jamais vu ni rencontré avant et, normalement, il ne supposerait pas que Dave faisait semblant, mais en considérant le fait qu'il faisait actuellement la même chose avec Louis, il n'était pas entièrement sûr.

Ils avaient presque fini, mais Louis sirotait la même bière depuis dix minutes alors qu'il prétendait s'occuper de quelque chose derrière la caisse et ne parvenait pas à cacher ses regards évidents en direction de Dave.

« T'es prêt ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le comptoir, faisant face à Louis. « L'afterparty nous attend pour pouvoir commencer. »

« Oh. » Louis décolla ses yeux de Dave et lécha ses lèvres, déglutissant, puis il se focalisa à nouveau sur Harry. « Afterparty ? »

Harry haussa des épaules. « J'ai du whisky et Niall a de la bière. Ça ressemble bien à une fête. » Il tapa sa main sur le comptoir et fit un signe de la tête. « Allez, on va être vraiment très tape-à-l'œil en partant. »

Si Louis fut confus, ça ne l'empêcha pas de laisser Harry prendre sa main et le diriger vers le groupe de personnes errant toujours, appuyés contre les vélos alors qu'ils finissaient leurs bières. « On y va, » leur annonça Harry, levant sa main pour leur dire au revoir avant de pointer du doigt Niall, Zayn et Liam. « Vous venez toujours, hein ? »

Ils reçurent une série de confirmations et Louis fit également un signe de la main, ce qui donna l'impression à Harry qu'il faisait partie de la royauté, ou quoi, faisant semblant de faire partie de ce faux couple qui décidait quand une fête était terminée et quand la prochaine débutait. Ça avait un goût amer de la façon dont les choses pourraient être entre eux, si Harry l'avait rencontré en premier. Il était convaincu qu'ils auraient pu être la vraie version de ce qu'ils jouaient.

« Vite, » marmonna Harry, se tournant pour faire face à Louis alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta pour se pencher en avant et Louis comprit magnifiquement l'allusion, en fait il sourit dans le baiser qu'il lui donna. Ce ne fut pas chaste du tout ; c'était juste assez doux pour donner l'impression à l'estomac d'Harry qu'il venait avaler quelque chose de chaud. Louis sentait tellement bon que Harry serra leurs mains pour s'empêcher de recommencer et il ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant sa Triumph. Ils redevinrent des amis quand ils pénétrèrent dans la maison de Harry. Cependant, le trajet jusqu'à la maison fut quand même agréable, chaud et moite mais jamais assez pour empêcher les mains de Louis de toucher le dos de Harry, se tenant à lui même quand Harry savait avec certitude qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

 

Louis

  


« Oh mon dieu, » gémit Harry.

Il était sur le sol, les genoux repliés sous son torse et son cou droit. Son front était posé dans l'espace formé par ses bras tendus, penché en avant alors qu'il se mettait en position. Son dos était nu et avait l'air massif, large jusqu'à ses hanches. Ses fesses étaient en l'air, calées juste au dessus de ses talons à cause de la façon dont il était accroupi. Sa peau était  _luisante_ , même dans la pièce ayant une bonne température, où la climatisation avait été réparée depuis deux bonnes semaines à présent.

Les bruits qu'il faisait étaient minimes au départ – des soupirs semblant uniquement de contentement qui étaient suivis par quelques secondes de silence. Ce fut un silence temporaire jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse ses bras plus loin devant lui et étire encore plus son dos. Il ne cessa pas de gémir après ça, d'abord doucement puis comme si chacun d'eux était arraché d'un endroit auquel il n'avait pas eu accès depuis une éternité.

« Mmf, » laissa-t-il échapper, la chose la plus proche d'un mot compréhensible qu'il réussit à faire, apparemment. 

Louis le regarda, sa langue devenant plus sèche que le Sahara. Vivre avec Harry avait été un test depuis le début parce qu'il était tellement à l'aise avec lui-même, toujours à divers stade de nudité, sans une once de pudeur. Ça avait été bizarre au début, parce que c'était tellement différent de ce à quoi Louis était habitué.

Harry était juste intime – tout le temps – il y avait seulement une version de lui et il la partageait avec joie, voulant que les gens le connaissent. C'était dur de l'imaginer plus vulnérable qu'il se permettait déjà de l'être. Louis ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça le rendit triste de penser à ça. Il pouvait seulement supposer que c'était parce que, si Harry cachait aussi peu de choses, celles qu'il  _gardait_  pour lui devaient être incroyablement lourdes.

Pourtant, si tout le reste avait été un test, ça c'était un  _challenge_  à couper le souffle.

Son intention avait été de se diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre un autre bocal d'eau infusée aux fruits. Il avait roulé des yeux quand Harry lui en avait fait un pour la première fois mais son addiction, pour ceux à l'orange et aux myrtilles, qui suivit l'avait forcé à reconnaître son erreur. Harry avait rapidement rempli la première étagère du frigo avec des bocaux déjà faits parce que les laisser reposer était supposé faire mieux infuser les saveurs, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il avait dit. Louis l'avait laissé faire. Les étés en Caroline du Nord étaient comme vivre dans une chaussette humide, donc il était partant pour tout ce qui lui permettrait de se rafraîchir.

La distraction sur son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine fut imprévue, pour le moins que l'on puisse dire. 

« Euhm... » dit-il pour attirer finalement l'attention sur lui. Quand Harry tourna sa tête pour le regarder, Louis s'assura que son visage ait une expression plus appropriée. Le coin de ses lèvres se courba, se contractant en un sourire en coin et ses deux sourcils s'haussèrent. « Ce n'est absolument pas suggestif, ou quoi. »

« J'ai des problèmes de dos, » dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation. Il se pencha en avant une fois de plus dans la position avant de commencer à se redresser. Sa posture était meilleure que Louis ne l'avait jamais vu alors qu'il se mettait dans une position assise normale.

« Donc ça veut dire que tu dois faire ta meilleure imitation d'un porno dans le salon ? » Essayer de le troubler donnait des sueurs froides à Louis. Il le sentait, cependant. Il était soudainement gêné de vivre dans un endroit aussi étroit avec quelqu'un qui était... comme Harry.

« Non, » rigola Harry, se relevant de son tapis de yoga et tendant ses bras devant lui avant de les lever en l'air. « Je n'avais pas l'air de faire du porno, » protesta-t-il, mais ses yeux se plissèrent immédiatement après, son visage devenant septique. « Si ? » 

« Disons juste que tu pourras toujours avoir une carrière chez CockyBoys. »

« C'est quoi ça ? » Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et Louis le détesta pendant un bref instant parce qu'il crut vraiment qu'il n'était pas ironique et qu'à présent, il était le cinglé qui pouvait faire référence à des sites pornographiques populaires au milieu d'une conversation.

Le moment dura pendant un peu trop longtemps avant que Harry ne sourit, venant à côté de lui et serrant amicalement son biceps. « J'plaisante. J'suis définitivement familier avec CockyBoys. »

Oh. L'embarras avait été mieux, en fait. Au moins, il était venu  _sans_  l'image de Harry dans sa chambre, se branlant pendant que Louis dormait de l'autre côté du mur.

Louis sentit qu'il laissait ses pensées atteindre ce stade et considéra, pour la première fois depuis sa rupture avec Dave, qu'il devrait peut-être trouver quelqu'un avec qui coucher en attendant. Dave pensait déjà qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Harry, alors une nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre n'entreverrait pas le plan.

Avec cette idée en tête, Louis continua vers sa quête d'eau infusée alors qu'il entendit le grincement de la douche et regarda vers le couloir. Il s'étouffa presque avec sa salive quand Harry trottina jusque dans le salon en portant son boxer gris plein de sueur très bas sur ses hanches, comme s'il avait été nu et s'était ravisé de l'imposer à Louis.

« J'ai oublié mon téléphone, » dit-il, le tenant en l'air alors qu'il retournait dans la salle de bain en courant et fermait la porte. Il y avait une station pour iPod dedans parce que Harry n'aimait pas prendre sa douche sans musique, ce qui ne dérangeait pas Louis. Il aimait l'entendre chanter.

  


*

  


Après la séance de yoga classée X de Harry et quelques sessions personnelles de CockyBoys, Louis s'était mis à réfléchir. Il était sur les marches devant chez Zayn quelques jours plus tard et le sujet tournait autour des relations – garçons, filles, ex. Il ne pouvait cesser de se demander si Dave était enfin de l'histoire ancienne, pour ainsi dire. Il y avait également que peu de personne à qui il faisait plus confiance qu'à Zayn pour être honnête avec lui et lui donner des conseils.

« J'pense que je pourrais enfin coucher avec quelqu'un, » dit Louis. C'était un problème plus gros que ce qu'il en donnait l'impression, mais il avait besoin d'entendre ce que Zayn avait à dire. « J'ai l'impression qu'il est temps que je le fasse. »

« C'est cool, mec. » Zayn hocha de la tête et mit une cigarette entre ses dents. « Je l'ai en quelque sorte vu venir. »

Louis fronça des sourcils. « Vraiment ? »

« J'pensais que c'était déjà arrivé, en fait. T'es tout le temps avec lui. »

« Qui ? »

Zayn grogna et lui lança un regard disant tu-te-fous-de-moi. « Harry ? »

«  _Harry_  ? »

Zayn leva son regard de son briquet allumant sa cigarette, clignant ses grands yeux. Il ressemblait remarquablement à une biche. « Tu ne parles pas de Harry ? »

« Non ! » dit Louis en rigolant. « J'voulais juste dire... n'importe qui. Harry est définitivement pas – on ne – »

« Baise pas ensemble ? »

« On ne fait rien du tout ! C'est comme toi et Niall, on traine juste – »

Maintenant Zayn rigolait, le coupant. « Si tu ne veux pas coucher avec Harry, ce n'est définitivement pas comme moi et Niall. »

« Est-ce que vous – »

Zayn secoua sa tête. « Non. Mais j'aimerais. J'en ai en quelque sorte envie. Mais je ne voulais pas parler de ça, j'voulais juste demander pour Harry, parc'que, genre... » Il prit une taffe d'un air pensif, léchant ses lèvres après avoir expiré la fumée. « Tu penses pas que ce soit un peu bizarre que tout cette histoire de faire semblant dure depuis si longtemps ? »

« Non, » dit immédiatement Louis, sur la défensive. « Je veux que Dave se sente comme une merde. »

« Je serais juste prudent à ta place. » Zayn frotta son pouce contre son index, tenant la cigarette à côté de son visage et la laissant se consumer lors de sa pause avant de recommencer à parler. « J'pense que c'est plus probable que ce soit Harry qui se sente comme une merde à la fin. »

«  _Quoi_  ? » Louis ne savait pas que Zayn avait autant de théorie au sujet de Harry, ou qu'il pensait à lui tout court.

« Je pense pas qu'il fasse semblant, mec. » Zayn écrasa sa cigarette sur la rampe du porche. « C'est simplement mon avis. »

Louis ne voulait pas penser à ça ; l'idée le rendait mal à l'aise et, bizarrement, lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre qui étaient plus déroutants que plaisants.

C'était l'idée de Harry. Bien  _sûr_  qu'il faisait semblant.

Mais maintenant, Louis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Il essaya d'observer attentivement Harry quand il le vit pour décider s'il faisait ou non, en fait, pas seulement semblant d'être son petit-ami mais s'il pouvait réellement vouloir que ce soit réel. Le problème avec Harry était qu'il flirtait avec tout le monde – souvent d'une façon très innocente, mais c'était quand du flirt. Il était tellement tactile que Louis ne faisait plus autant d'attention quand il embrassait Niall sur le visage ou quand il utilisait son épaule comme oreiller.

Une semaine après cette conversation avec Zayn, qui le hantait toujours, lui et Harry étaient sur le canapé avec une boîte de pizza ouverte et vide sur la table basse, du fromage fondu ayant durci sur le carton imbibé de graisse. Louis était plein et fatigué, pensant aller se coucher. Harry était sur Instagram avec sa tête posée sur ses cuisses depuis les dix dernières minutes, le poids sur ses jambes étant chaud et comme une couverture. 

C'était, dans l'ensemble, un bon exemple de ce qu'était devenue une soirée normale pour eux.

Ce fut jusqu'à ce que son téléphone vibre, une longue vibration signifiant que c'était un appel et non un message. Harry le sentit et se redressa, posant son propre téléphone sur le canapé et pointa du doigt la salle de bain. Louis plissa ses yeux pour regarder l'écran, encore à moitié endormi, et vit à sa plus grande surprise le prénom de Dave et son visage. Il répondit avant de pouvoir se demander pourquoi.

« Hé, » dit Dave, sa voix douce. « Est-ce que t'as une minute ? »

Louis se redressa, son cœur battant à la chamade. Ça faisait deux semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et encore plus longtemps depuis qu'ils n'avaient échangé plus que quelques messages et des regards noirs dans un bar. « Bien sûr, ouais. »

La conversation était déjà terminée au moment où Harry revint des toilettes, baillant dans sa main alors qu'il s'installait à nouveau dans le canapé. « On regarde Late Night ? »

« Dave m'a demandé si je voulais passer, » laissa échapper Louis. Sa bouche était sèche et il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir toute la pizza qu'il avait mangée avant de partir. « Il vient d'appeler. »

« Dave – attends, vraiment ? »

« Ouais, il – il m'a juste demandé ça, j'sais pas, j'sais pas pourquoi, mais je vais... » Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, vraiment, mais il tremblait ; c'était merveilleux la rapidité à laquelle c'était arrivé. La rapidité avec laquelle il se pliait à la volonté de Dave sans se poser de question. Il pensait vraiment être sur le point de l'oublier, mais sa voix avait semblé tellement sincère, il ne l'avait pas appelé depuis très longtemps... 

Louis enfila ses Vans, attrapa son casque de vélo et se regarda dans le miroir. Avec sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il se retourna pour regarder Harry, curieux à propos de cette envie étrange qu'il eut de lui demander si ça ne le dérangeait pas, ou s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

« Je reviens, » dit Louis et Harry regarda vers lui, la lumière bleue de la tête illuminant seulement la moitié de son visage. Ses lèvres étaient fermement pincées, et il y avait un petit plissement entre ses sourcils.

« Bonne chance. » Harry leva ses deux pouces en l'air. Ce n'était pas très enthousiaste. Louis hésita.

_C'est ce que tu veux_ , se rappela-t-il. Peut-être que c'était la curiosité, ou peut-être que c'était quelque chose de plus fort que ça, de l'amour restant qu'il pensait être disparu depuis longtemps – peu importe ce que c'était, le sentiment le submergeait. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et prit une grande inspiration.

  


Harry

  


A son honneur, Harry ne regarda pas par la fenêtre pour voir Louis s'éloigner en vélo. C'était comme si quelqu'un appuyait sur ses épaules pour le garder sur le canapé, de toute façon. Il fixa le plafond, à la place, la télévision toujours pas assez forte pour noyer ses pensées.

Il était persuadé être prêt à ce moment. C'était inévitable – qui pourrait rejeter Louis pendant aussi longtemps, hein ? – mais il se rendait à présent compte qu'il ne l'avait certainement pas été. Il se sentait anéanti et il avait également le sentiment qu'il ne devrait pas être  _aussi_  brisé, mais il n'avait jamais mis en pratique le fait de faire semblant comme si ses sentiments n'existaient pas. Ça ne signifiait pas qu'il gérait toujours ces sentiments de la bonne façon mais, au moins, il les admettait d'une certaine manière.

Il était stupide, pensa-t-il, d'avoir supposé que Louis voulant rendre Dave jaloux était la même chose que Louis en ayant totalement fini avec leur relation. Tous ces contacts sur le canapé, ceux qui se faufilaient même quand ils étaient seuls, ils signifiaient tous quelque chose pour Harry. Cependant, ils n'avaient aucune signification, ou ils n'en avaient pas  _assez_  pour empêcher Louis de courir après Dave quand il l'appelait.

Ça ne faisait que trois minutes. Louis n'était définitivement pas déjà avec lui mais pourtant Harry ne pouvait cesser d'imaginer la façon dont leurs retrouvailles se passeraient. Chaque scène dans sa tête était plus cinématographique et ridicule que la précédente.

Lorsque son téléphone vibra sous la boîte de pizza vide sur la table basse, Harry supposa stupidement que c'était Louis – mais bien sûr ce n'était pas lui, c'était un email de Groupon, un service auquel il était sûr ne s'être jamais inscrit et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Avec son téléphone en main, maintenant, il se demanda quand ce serait trop tôt pour envoyer un message à Louis pour voir comment ça se passait. Peut-être qu'il devrait attendre une heure.

  


*

  


Il attendit une demi-heure.

Le premier message fut bien et normal :

_Comment ça se passe ?_

Il l'envoya, verrouilla son téléphone, le posa sur son torse et attendit.

  


*

  


Une autre demi-heure passa sans aucune réponse. Ils avaient définitivement le genre de conversation à cœur ouvert qu'ils avaient besoin d'avoir, afin de passer outre les dernières semaines sans aucune communication. Harry le savait. Ça ne le fit pas se sentir mieux, mais il comprenait.

Il rangea sa chambre faute d'avoir mieux à faire – il n'était pas fatigué du tout – et il était au milieu d'un inventaire de ses pulls d'hivers quand il décida d'envoyer un autre message à Louis.

_Est-ce que tu as vu mon pull ? le noir avec les genres de petits points dessus_

Après, il essaya n'importe quoi pour avoir une réponse.

Quand il trouva sa veste en cuir :

_Comment on enlève l'odeur d'essence de sur un cuir vintage ?_

Après qu'il se soit brossé les dents :

_T'as nettoyé les toilettes récemment ?_

Pendant qu'il regardait la chaîne Histoire :

_Tu sais quelle langue ils parlent au Liberia ?_

Ses questions devinrent progressivement plus stupides alors qu'il se laissait entraîner dans une spirale de panique. Le plan avait été facile à fonder et ça avait même été facile de le mettre en œuvre, mais toute la confiance de Harry, ou son  _insouciance_  peut-être, avait été servie avec une grosse portion d'autre chose. Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais, exactement, été dans le déni mais il avait été optimiste de façon coupable et stupide. Ils étaient supposés finir comme dans ce film avec Sabrina l'Apprentie Sorcière et le gars d'Entourage. Il avait espéré qu'ils auraient peut-être leur propre slogan ringard à propos de Louis se rendant compte de ce qui était juste sous son nez pendant tout ce temps, mais il n'aurait pas dû être aussi naïf.

Il était complètement en mode crise quand son téléphone s'alluma et vibra désagréablement sur la table, se tapant le pied contre le bord de cette dernière et mordillant l'ongle de son pouce, comme s'il regardait un thriller plutôt qu'un programme banal sur les empires. Il considéra, brièvement, le fait qu'il devrait peut-être simplement l'ignorer – que, même si c'était Louis, peut-être que ça n' _importait_  pas tant que ça.

Sa force de volonté dura la longueur d'une publicité, puis il se pencha en avant pour attraper son téléphone. Il le déverrouilla si rapidement qu'il perdit presque sa prise dessus.

C'était Louis et même si rien que ça devrait être une sorte de soulagement, le message fut assez vague pour que Harry continue à se poser des questions sur les détails de ce qu'il se passait chez Dave. 

_Je t'aiderai à résoudre les mystères de la vie plus tard Harold_

Plus tard. Toute la phrase était lapidaire et idiote, de la même façon que Louis lui envoyé toujours ses messages. Il utilisa même le surnom qu'il avait adopté au hasard pour lui depuis l'une de leurs toute premières conversations, mais Harry put seulement se focaliser sur le  _plus tard_. Parce que si Louis était prédisposé, s'il pouvait revenir vers lui seulement  _plus tard_ , alors quelque chose d'autre avait évidemment son attention.

Il avait pensé à la situation en termes généraux. La seconde où Louis avait attrapé son casque et avait passé la porte, il avait commencé à s'imaginer leurs réconciliations – comment Dave admettrait être un vrai con et avoir laissé partir la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée, bla bla bla, des conneries pas sincères, et Louis le croirait timidement et ils commenceraient à se reconstruire. 

Maintenant, tout ce à quoi Harry pouvait penser était les détails : les bras de Louis enroulés autour des épaules de Dave, jouant avec les fils du stupide pull qu'il portait toujours, même quand il faisait un million de degrés dehors ; Dave le regardant comme s'il lui  _appartenait_. Il décida qu'ils étaient définitivement en train de coucher ensemble. A cet instant. Juste là alors qu'il était assis tout seul dans son canapé, envisageant de tout cœur de casser – eh bien, plutôt trébucher doucement sur la lampe qui était posée sur la table à côté de lui ; c'était l'une de ses possessions les plus chères qu'il avait achetée à une vieille dame à une vente de charité. Louis la trouvait hideuse.

Il avait définitivement besoin d'un verre.

Se relevant du canapé, il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, allant directement dans la vitrine pour prendre une bouteille de vin pas encore entamée. Avant elles étaient stockées sur l'étagère du haut, mais elles avaient été déplacées à celle du milieu puisque sinon Louis ne pouvait les atteindre sans se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Cette pensée fit renoncer à Harry de prendre un verre et il partit chercher le tire-bouchon à la place.

Peut-être qu'il but la moitié de la bouteille un peu trop rapidement, ensuite. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû éteindre la télé avant de s'endormir pendant un reportage sur l'agrandissement des pénis.

« Harry. Hé. Harry.  _Harold_. »

Un petit coup à son épaule le réveilla finalement d'un sommeil inconfortable dans lequel il ne souvenait pas être tombé. Une de ses jambes était posée contre le dossier du canapé, l'autre pendait du bord et son bras était tellement endormi qu'il sembla lourd et étranger quand il essaya de le bouger d'en dessous de sa tête. 

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? » dit Harry d'une voix rauque, trouvant le visage éclairé de Louis au dessus de lui. « Quelle heure ? »

« Presque six heures. »

Harry se redressa et inspecta Louis avec un œil complètement fermé. « Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? »

« Parce que t'as des problèmes de dos, » dit Louis, comme si c'était évidemment, mais ça n'empêcha pas Harry de sourire en coin dans la manche de son tee-shirt.

« C' _est_  horrible, hein ? » acquiesça Harry, encore endormi. Il balança ses jambes hors du canapé et se leva doucement, sentant déjà les effets de ce somme de quatre heures. Le plancher en bois grinçant était agréable et frais et Louis était à portée de bras. Harry pouvait le sentir peu importe où il était dans la pièce, la même odeur qu'il reconnaissait quand il sortait dans le couloir le matin et qu'il pouvait sentir sur ses habits après qu'ils aient fait un tour en moto. 

Harry étouffa un bâillement et faufila une question à la fin, comme si ça convaincrait Louis de sa nonchalance : « Comment va Dave ? »

Louis haussa des épaules, hocha de la tête puis sembla entièrement évasif. « Il va bien. »

« C'est bien. » Harry croisa ses bras sur son torse.  _Soutiens-le_. « Hein ? »

« Ouais, j'suis juste... vraiment fatigué, mec. J'vais aller au lit. » Il pointa le couloir avec son pouce. Harry lui fit un signe de la tête.

La lumière pénétrant à travers les fenêtres du salon était douce et accueillante ; Harry détesta la quitter. Il aimerait s'assoir sur le porche et observer la rue alors qu'elle s'illuminait avec la lumière du jour, mais il était également trop fatigué. Ils fermèrent leurs portes respectives derrière eux, rampant dans leurs lits alors que le soleil devenait plus chaud et plus brillant de minute en minute.

 

Louis

  


Après la conversation nocturne chez Dave, Louis se trouva être nostalgique de leur relation comme elle était autrefois, mais il ne la pleurait pas. La nostalgie était presque pire.

La maison lui manquait ainsi que sa stabilité et la façon dont il se sentait lorsqu'il se réveillait dedans. C'était le premier endroit qu'il avait partagé avec quelqu'un avec qui il sortait, peu importe à quel point le plancher était grinçant ou à quel point c'était infesté d'insectes pendant l'été. Ce sentiment éphémère qu'il avait eu en aménageant lui manquait, comme s'il avait tout eu pour lui en s'installant simplement avec Dave, comme si le futur lui avait été grand ouvert et qu'il n'avait pas pu prévoir ce qui arriverait, mais au moins il avait cette petite maison et il avait, également, Dave. Ça avait été une chose stupide sur quoi compter.

Leur conversation n'avait pas été aussi remplie qu'il l'avait prévu en pédalant jusque là-haut dans la nuit paisible. Il s'était préparé à s'ouvrir tant que Dave faisait de même, mais ça avait pris beaucoup de taquineries et quelques paroles amères avant qu'ils puissent arriver au cœur du problème. C'était la chose la plus intense qu'il s'était passé entre eux depuis le soir où ils avaient rompu, mais même alors, Dave avait refusé de lui demander clairement s'ils pouvaient se remettre ensemble et Louis n'allait pas être celui qui supplierait.

Il n'y avait eu aucune offre de rester cette nuit-là. Ils avaient partagé un bref baiser au pas de la porte alors que Louis était en train de partir – l'un de ses pieds était littéralement hors de la porte – mais ça avait été plus curieux qu'affectif. Genre,  _peut-on toujours le faire ? Est-ce que ça semble toujours légitime ?_

Louis serait resté passer la nuit avec lui, mais il ne lui avait pas proposé. Ce que Dave avait dit à la place avait été, « On reparlera bientôt. »

Aucun d'eux n'avait mentionné Harry et Louis en avait été soulagé ; il n'avait pas préparé de réponse et il n'était pas sûr de quel piètre mensonge il aurait pu sortir sous la pression d'être questionné en étant seul, sans Harry à ses côtés qui, grâce à son sourire, le ferait paraître convaincant. Selon la façon dont Dave aurait été en lui demandant, il aurait même pu lui déballer la vérité.

Mais le mensonge dans lequel il vivait semblait un peu moins l'être, ces derniers temps, parce que quelque chose s'était passé : lui et Harry étaient devenus amis. De bons amis.

Louis ne savait pas quand ils étaient devenus bien plus que des étrangers prenant part au même complot bizarre, mais ça avait probablement dû se passer entre le moment où Harry l'avait laissé emménager chez lui, celui où il lui avait fait des œufs à quatre heures du matin et les milliers de blagues qui s'étaient facilement installées entre eux.

Quand il s'était installé, son inquiétude avait été qu'ils soient mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, mais ça n'était jamais arrivé. Louis l'appréciait sincèrement, d'une façon qu'il avait seulement apprécié quelques personnes dans sa vie. Il était heureux qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble. Il était heureux d'avoir un colocataire comme Harry, qui supportait le silence entre eux, rigolait à ses blagues et était partant pour  _tout_.

Cette spontanéité mutuelle fut la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvèrent à faire un trajet d'une heure un mardi soir pour aller manger des gaufres, dans un restaurant qu'ils avaient vu sur une chaîne culinaire. C'était tellement simple : ils l'avaient vu à la télé, avaient tous les deux rigolé en disant qu'ils pourraient y être en une heure, puis Louis avait dit, en riant : « J'irais bien. »

Et Harry avait haussé des épaules sans perdre une seconde. « Allons-y. »

Alors ils y avaient été. C'étaient les meilleures gaufres que Louis avait mangées dans sa vie.

Harry avait peut-être dû pousser Louis, un nombre significatif de fois, pour le faire monter sur sa moto la première fois, mais il était à l'aise avec ça à présent. Merde, il  _appréciait_  même ça. Il sentit une vague d'excitation quand ils ressortirent du restaurant, leurs corps se cognant l'un dans l'autre sur le chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où ils étaient garés.

Harry lui passa le tout nouveau casque avec lequel il avait surpris Louis la veille et que ce dernier avait accepté, un peu hésitant, trop heureux et flatté pour faire remarquer qu'il pourrait ne pas en avoir besoin pendant très longtemps. Il le prit, le mettant sur sa tête et rigolant quand Harry donna une pichenette dessus.

« Bouge de là, » le taquina-t-il, poussant Harry dans les côtes et enfonçant ses doigts à son endroit le plus chatouilleux, jusqu'à ce qu'il rigole également et trébuche sur ses propres pieds en essayant de s'échapper.

« Je suis désolé ! » supplia Harry à travers ses rires. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et ses pupilles dilatées comme quand il était bourré. Il ne l'était  _pas_  – il avait seulement bu un chocolat d'une taille comique – mais Louis avait appris que c'était simplement L'Effet Harry. C'était ce qu'il considérait comme tel, du moins. Il était surexcité et c'était palpable, adorable et, bon dieu, contagieux.

« Tu triches toujours, » ajouta-t-il. Il semblait être en train de jauger Louis du regard alors qu'il accrochait son propre casque. Louis essaya de lui faire le visage le plus innocent qu'il pouvait.

« Tu crois que je ne suis pas supposé profiter du fait que t'es la personne la plus chatouilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontré ? » demanda Louis, incrédule, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde qu'il devait torturer Harry à chaque opportunité.

Et parce que c'était Harry, il semblait l'accepter, oui, Louis devrait exactement faire ça. Il hissa une jambe sur sa moto et la chevaucha, s'avançant assez sur le siège pour que Louis ait la place de grimper également. Louis le fit ; il suivit le même mouvement et se cala tout contre Harry, enroulant confortablement ses bras autour de sa taille, comme il l'avait fait une bonne douzaine de fois à présent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de faire un petit détour ? » demanda Harry par-dessus son épaule, ses paumes glissant avec anxiété sur les poignées et son pied se calant sous la béquille par anticipation.

« Manger une gaufre dans un resto' qu'on a vu à Diners, Drive-Ins et Dives n'est pas un détour en lui-même ? »

« Seulement si on était en chemin pour quelque part d'autre. » Il rigola et appuya affectueusement son dos contre le torse de Louis. Ce dernier put sentir la vibration de son rire autant qu'il put l'entendre, le corps de Harry se secouant contre le sien. Ça lui donna envie de le chatouiller à nouveau, juste pour le voir se tortiller encore plus, mais il ne savait pas  _pourquoi_  il avait envie de ça alors il s'abstint. 

« Ouais, on pourrait faire ça, » acquiesça Louis, hochant tardivement de la tête parce que Harry s'était déjà retourné pour regarder devant lui.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un détour, plutôt un chemin plus long, » expliqua-t-il.

Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour lui, de toute façon. Il travaillait demain, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire une sieste lorsqu'il aurait fini. L'un des seuls bons côtés à ne pas être en couple était la liberté que ça lui donnait. C'était parfois ennuyeux et solitaire, sans direction, mais d'autres fois c'était agréable de n'avoir personne à qui devoir des comptes. Dave avait été difficile à diriger par moments et surtout à satisfaire. Il n'avait plus ça à présent. Il avait un colocataire qui semblait toujours si foutrement heureux d'être avec lui que ça donnait envie à Louis de renter à la maison pour le retrouver.

Le bourdonnement du moteur au démarrage était devenu quelque chose de confortable, à présent. Louis soupira lorsqu'il l'entendit, n'ayant plus l'instinct de se crisper quand ils se mettaient à route. Son corps fut facilement à l'aise, comme lorsqu'il était sur son propre vélo et avançait aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient. Le plein air était bon. Il était vigilent, même si le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment et qu'il venait juste de manger son poids en gaufre et en glace.

Harry avait raison quand il avait décrit le chemin comme long. Le trajet était passé en coup de vent, mais la route qu'il prit était déserte et sinueuse. Etant un natif de Caroline du Nord, Louis avait eu amplement le temps d'apprécier les terres agricoles et les routes pittoresques, mais c'était une façon tout à fait différente de l'expérimenter. C'était comme être dans un autre monde, sous les étoiles, pas de phrases à l'horizon. Ça serait quelque chose d'inquiétant d'être  _aussi_  seul avec n'importe qui d'autre que Harry, dont la compagnie était un soulagement naturelle à elle-seule.

Ce fut une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils ralentirent en passant sur un petit pont étroit et Louis fut surpris quand Harry s'arrêta sur le côté de la route, plutôt qu'accélérer à nouveau. Il se cramponna curieusement à sa taille, essayant d'attirer le regard de Harry vers lui quand il éteignit le moteur de la moto – ce qu'il fit, tournant sa tête tout en détachant l'attache de son casque.

« Viens, on s'arrête un peu, » dit-il, le pendant à la poignée et baissant la béquille pour les stabiliser correctement.

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins où on est ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. » Harry hocha de la tête, sûr de lui. Il tendit une de ses mains à Louis alors qu'ils descendaient de la moto. L'atmosphère lui rappela l'un de ces articles de Buzzfeed, nommé  _Les 10 Endroits Abandonnés Les Plus Terrifiants d'Amérique_ , ou quelque chose comme ça, mais Louis retira quand même son propre casque et posa sa main sur l'embrayage de Harry.

Malgré la prétendue familiarité de Harry avec les environs, il y avait tellement peu de chose autour d'eux qu'ils étaient quand même  _nulle part_. Il y avait une ancienne usine qui était fermée depuis au moins la naissance de Louis et les restes de ce qui avait dû être une aire de jeux, cependant les seuls marqueurs distinctifs étaient une table de pique-nique et une balançoire cassée.

Il l'emmena jusqu'au banc, lâchant la main de Louis et oubliant le vrai siège pour s'assoir sur la partie table. Louis se mit à côté de lui et se demanda pourquoi Harry avait choisi cet endroit à tous les autres pour s'arrêter au milieu de la nuit.

« T'es déjà venu ici avant ? » Il se déplaça sur la table et se demanda combien d'échardes il allait devoir retirer de ses fesses quand ils rentreraient. « C'est un peu un endroit bizarre. J'pense que j'aurais continué mon chemin droit devant si tu ne t'étais pas arrêté. » 

« Ouais, deux ou trois fois. J'ai pas mal roulé dans les environs quand j'ai emménagé ici. J'avais l'habitude d'avoir vraiment le mal du pays. »

Louis fronça ses sourcils. « C'est dur à croire. T'as toujours eu l'air d'être un vagabond pour moi. »

C'était vrai ; Harry était la personne la plus  _chez lui_  qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, peu importe où il allait. C'était comme si le monde entier s'adaptait à sa présence, ou peut-être que c'était juste lui qui faisait l'adaptation, mais peu importe, il y avait un calme sans effort chez lui. Il ne donnait jamais l'impression de préférer être n'importe où d'autre qu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait ou avec les personnes avec qui il était.

« J'aime bien rester occupé. Voir de nouvelles choses, tu vois ? » dit Harry en haussant des épaules. « Mais c'était bizarre au début... venir d'aussi loin et ne connaître personne. Gemma était occupé avec les cours et avant de me faire des amis, j'avais l'habitude de passer des heures à rouler sur ces petites routes, » dit-il en faisant un geste aérien avec sa main. « Je partais directement après le boulot et je roulais. Encore totalement sale et couvert de terre. »

« Juste pour te familiariser ? »

« Exactement, » acquiesça Harry. Il posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux et claqua ses mains ensemble, faisant craquer ses doigts. « J'suppose que le but était de savoir comment j'avais découvert cet endroit, mais ouais, c'est ce que je faisais. Rendre les choses familières a aidé. »

« Ça t'arrive toujours, alors ? »

« De venir ici ? Non, je – »

Louis secoua sa tête. « D'avoir le mal du pays ? »

Il ne  _voulait_  pas que Harry ait le mal du pays, et l'idée qu'il pourrait l'avoir lui donna envie de se rapprocher de lui, son corps s'alignant avec celui de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir la chaleur émanant de leurs cuisses appuyées l'une contre l'autre. Louis s'était tellement habitué à sa présence, ses excentricités et à quel point il se souciait de tout le monde avec son énorme cœur, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il soit malheureux.

Et, égoïstement, il détesterait que l'Angleterre manque assez à Harry pour qu'il y retourne. Il détesterait le perdre comme ami.

Harry continua de le regarder pendant un moment puis il sourit, son grand sourire sincère, sans aucune hésitation et insécurité dedans. Il glissa un bras autour de la taille de Louis, le rapprochant encore plus de lui pour une étreinte comiquement ferme. « Comment je pourrais l'être ? »

Ce fut presque un soulagement, comme s'il avait souhaité que Harry fasse exactement ça. La tête de Louis tomba contre l'épaule de Harry et il ne lutta pas contre son sourire. Ça faisait un moment que personne ne lui avait fait un câlin et c'était ce à quoi ça ressemblait. 

« T'es quand même loin de chez toi, » fit remarquer Louis après un moment. « J'aurais le mal du pays à ta place. »

« On est seulement à genre... vingt minutes, » protesta Harry, serrant sa main dans le creux de la taille de Louis. 

« J'voulais dire ton vrai chez toi. Tu sais, Mars, pas  _Holmes Chapel dans le Cheshire_. » Il essaya de son mieux d'imiter la voix traînante et profonde de Harry. C'était épouvantable. Harry eut l'air indigné.

« J'suis offensé maintenant. Tu me rejettes comme un Nord-Carolinien. Ne suis-je pas assez cool pour faire partir du club? Je dois acheter un nouveau chapeau ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, » dit Louis, prévenant. « J'suis presque sûr que tu possèdes déjà tous les chapeaux les plus horribles au monde. Bien joué. » Il tapota sa cuisse.

« Wow. » Harry fronça ses sourcils, son visage drôlement calme. « Donc c'est comme ça que ça va être. »

Louis sourit. « C'est comme ça que c'est déjà. Toi et tes stupides chapeaux. »

Harry appuya sa langue contre l'intérieur de sa joue, mais Louis pouvait quand même voir sa fossette. Il était le pire pour trouver des réparties et ce qui vint ensuite en fut un bon exemple : « Ton imitation de mon accent n'était même pas  _bon_ , en fait. »

«  _Holmes Chapel dans le Cheshire_ , » dit à nouveau Louis, rigolant à travers les mots, sa voix encore plus profonde et sombre qu'avant. « Monsieur  _je suis tellement bizarre que j'aime, genre, traîner sur les routes et, genre, méditer sur la vie_. »

La mâchoire de Harry se détacha, ce qui était exactement la réaction que Louis voulait. « C'est bon, éloigne-toi de moi, on rompt. Je ne veux plus être ton faux petit-ami, » il fit la moue, poussant l'épaule de Louis sans aucune intention. Louis grogna et s'accrocha à son tee-shirt, le pinçant et le poussant jusqu'à ce qu'il le regarde.

« Conneries. »

« Absolument  _pas_ , » Harry secoua sa tête, semblant plein de regret. « C'est fini. »

« Je dis quand même que c'est des conneries. »

Harry souriait déjà ; c'était tellement facile de le faire flancher. « Nope. Terminé. Finito. »

« Non. »

« Ouep. »

« Dis que tu ne le penses pas, » geignit Louis, faisant sa meilleure imitation de ses plus jeunes sœurs quand elles n'avaient pas ce qu'elles voulaient.

Harry souffla, mais il n'essaya de le repousser. Il mit son bras autour de la taille de Louis, aussi facilement que n'importe quoi, et les os de ce dernier eurent l'impression de devenir poussière à la seconde où le fit. Ça lui manquait énormément d'être à la réception de l'affection de quelqu'un, et toutes ces semaines passées à se placer sur le chemin de Dave avaient agi comme un patch à cette solitude, mais ça faisait un moment depuis que ces moments avaient eu une excuse. Ils s'étaient tenu la main, ils s'étaient embrassés, ils avaient fait une grande  _scène_  en public, mais tout avait été arrangé. C'était agréable d'être lié à quelqu'un sans aucune raison, même si c'était comme un ami.

« Je ne le pensais pas, » admit Harry dans un murmure, souriant. Ses lèvres heurtèrent doucement le front de Louis – ce n'était même pas vraiment un baiser – ils se posèrent simplement là. Ce fut agréable. Ça fit resserrer la prise de Louis. « On travaillera sur ton horrible accent. »

« Mon accent est  _super_ , » marmonna Louis, heureux d'avoir une excuse pour faire une blague. Il était hyper-conscient de son propre corps quand Harry le touchait et il se demanda, alors que leur conversation continuait, s'ils étaient en train de franchir la limite entre les blagues entre amis et quelque chose de plus. Il voulait fermement rester du côté de la première proposition, alors il ne fit rien d'autre que rester immobile et laisser la chaleur du corps de Harry se mêler à la sienne.

Louis ne sut pas pendant combien de temps ils parlèrent et lorsqu'ils parcoururent le chemin sombre jusqu'à la moto, il ne se souvint pas vraiment de grand-chose de leur conversation, mais ce n'était pas le genre de soirée où le cœur du sujet était important. Être assis au milieu d'un concert de grillons, sous un nombre infini d'étoile avec son ami signifiait plus pour lui qu'il ne pouvait même l'exprimer.

Ce fut la meilleure soirée qu'il passa depuis un moment.

 

*

  


D'une certaine façon, « faisons un barbecue pour le quatre juillet » s'était transformé en « on fait une putain de fête pour le quatre juillet. »

Harry était ici depuis moins d'un an mais son groupe d'amis était assez vaste, tout compte fait. Il avait invité autant de personnes que Louis et c'était une preuve d'à quel point il était très apprécié, il était dans tant de cercles que presque tout le monde avait changé ses plans pour venir chez lui quand ils entendirent qu'il faisait une fête. Louis avait invité son groupe d'amis habituel, les mêmes personnes qu'il connaissait depuis l'école primaire ainsi que ses collègues, actuels et anciens, du magasin de vélo. 

Aucun d'eux n'en avait parlé, mais ils n'invitèrent pas Dave. Louis était sûr qu'il ne serait pas venu même s'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait qu'il vienne, à moins qu'il se sente particulièrement vengeur. Il l'avait vu à l'épicerie ce matin-là quand il avait été acheté vingt boîtes de Jell-O et deux bouteilles de jus de grenade foutrement-chères, pour quelque chose que Harry avait insisté pour concocter.

Ils avaient eu une petite conversation courtoise qui avait laissé Louis frustré, seulement parce que ça lui avait rappelé ce qu'ils avaient fait l'année dernière pour la fête nationale. Ça avait été une bonne journée et il n'y avait pas pensé puisque l'univers avait décidé, juste à cet instant, que c'était un bon moment pour qu'il se retrouve coincé derrière Dave dans la queue à la caisse.

Il rentra en étant grincheux, bizarre et ayant  _chaud_ , parce qu'il venait juste de marcher cinq pâtés de maison avec trois sachets en plastique lourds lui faisant mal aux paumes. Harry était à la porte avec les cheveux encore humides de sa douche et attachés avec un bandana à l'effigie du drapeau américain, sentant l'eau de Cologne alors qu'il attachait un tablier avec le même motif autour de sa taille. Tous ses tatouages étaient visibles – il ne portait pas de haut. « Party in the USA » résonnait depuis les haut-parleurs merdiques de la cuisine.

« Wow, festif, » grogna Louis, passant à côté de Harry en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. « J'vais faire les Jello shots. »

« La bière est dans le frigo, » cria Harry après lui. « Tout va bien ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Louis, même s'il l'avait clairement entendu. Il posa les sachets sur le comptoir et essuya la sueur de son front, agacé par la façon dont Harry avait l'air beau et propre, mais encore plus agacé par Dave et la sueur coulant dans sa propre nuque. « Ouais, j'vais bien. »

Harry le fixa. Miley était le seul bruit dans la pièce et c'était assez ridicule pour qu'ils se mettent tous les deux à rire. «  _The butterflies fly away_ , » chanta Harry, fort et pointant son ventre où son tatouage dépassé du tablier. « T'as compris ? »

« Non, je ne comprends les blagues toutes simples. »

«  _Noddin' my head like yeah_  – »

« Harry – »

«  _MOVING MY HIPS LIKE YEAH !_  »

« Oh mon dieu, dégage, s'il te plaît, t'es genre le cauchemar de tout américain – » Louis attrapa Harry par les épaules, le retourna et le força à aller dans le salon, rigolant, ce qu'il supposait être le but de Harry en état aussi  _agaçant_  que possible. « Vas commencer le barbecue, ou autre. »

Il fit un petit déhanché quand il passa la porte, ce qui fut plus mignon que Louis ne l'admettrait jamais. Tout ça lui avait fait oublier Dave et il se concentra pour préparer la seule nourriture qu'il arrivait à faire, de la gelée ce qui, probablement, n'était techniquement pas de la nourriture.

« Est-ce qu'il y a recette pour faire des jello shots ? » fut la question qu'il aurait dû se poser avant de commencer à les faire. Il les prépara normalement mais ajouta beaucoup de vodka au mélange et croisa les doigts.

Harry ne plaisantait pas – il y avait  _beaucoup_  de bière dans le frigo. Il en attrapa deux et prit une grande gorgée dans l'une en se dirigeant dehors, où son colocataire et faux petit-ami avait l'air du stéréotype du voisin bizarre dans toutes les comédies merdiques que Louis avait vu. Il était devant le barbecue, toujours torse-nu, portant toujours un tablier au motif du drapeau américain, avec une spatule dans une maison et un plat de hot dogs dans l'autre, chantant pour lui-même pendant qu'il tripotait les boutons et faisait signe aux personnes passant en voiture.

Louis l'appréciait vraiment. Il était content de l'avoir rencontré.

« Bière, » dit-il en guise de salutation, la posant à côté des hot dogs. « Santé. »

« Merci, » Harry lui sourit, relevant ses lunettes de soleil avec sa main libre. « Es-tu prêt pour la meilleure saucisse de ta vie, Louis ? »

Louis baissa le regard vers lesdites saucisses, fronçant ses sourcils pour résister à son envie de rire. « Elles ont l'ait un peu petites pour moi, en fait. »

« Tu vas me dire que t'as déjà vu une plus belle saucisse que ça ? » Harry la secoua en l'air, la faisant trembler de façon obscène jusqu'à ce que Louis ne puisse plus s'empêcher de sourire. « C'est de la saucisse de rêve, là. »

« La saucisse de tes rêves fait seulement dix centimètres de long ? »

Harry eut l'air offensé. « Elle est plus impressionnante par la suite. Ne le dis pas trop fort, tu vas lui donner des anxiétés sur ses performances. » Il la posa sur le grill, puis en mit une autre à côté. « Oh, ouais, elle va être vraiment belle et épaisse, belle, grosse et juteuse... »

« Oh mon dieu, » soupira Louis, rigolant alors qu'il s'avançait vers le trottoir pour accueillir Niall à son pick-up. Il ne savait pas qu'il apportait une piscine en plastique pour enfant, mais c'était clairement la meilleure idée  _au monde_. Il aida Zayn à la soulever de l'arrière du pick-up et jusqu'à la pelouse à côté du porche. Ils laissèrent tomber le tuyau d'arrosage dedans et Niall se demanda à haute-voix qui allait le premier à être assez bourré pour s'endormir dedans.

Les invités semblèrent arriver aux compte-gouttes, au début. Les premières heures furent assez calmes et détendues, il y avait assez de vieilles chaises branlantes dans le jardin pour que tout le monde s'assoit, sauf Liam, qui tira la piscine vers le cercle qu'ils avaient formé et s'assit dedans avec sa bouteille de bière posée sur son torse. Harry fit une pause dans la cuisson et s'installa sur la chaise que Louis lui avait réservée. Ils firent des choses bizarrement domestiques, comme sur se concerter sur la quantité de glaçons qu'il restait à l'intérieur, sur l'avancée des jello shots et s'ils avaient ou non besoin d'acheter plus d'hamburgers.

Il s'avéra qu'ils eurent besoin de plus d'hamburgers. Il s'avéra aussi que chaque personne qu'ils avaient invitée, mais qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'elles allaient venir, était venue en fait.

C'était amusant, cependant. Louis n'avait jamais fait une fête aussi réussie ; pour être honnête, ça n'avait jamais été l'un de ses rêves, ou quoi, mais c'était plus amusant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Avec Harry à ses côtés, c'était beaucoup plus simple de gérer le volume de personnes, les demandes de bière et les constants allers-retours jusqu'à l'épicerie pour acheter plus de glace et de pain à hot dogs. 

Tout la journée, il réussit à avoir une bonne conversation avec toute le monde  _sauf_  Harry, qui s'assurait de lui agripper le bras à chaque fois qu'ils passaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Il lui demandait s'il allait bien, s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou si quelqu'un avait – encore – vomi dans la piscine en plastique puis ils se séparaient, trop occupés pour s'attarder.

Dans le milieu de la journée, Louis se sentit vraiment ivre, cependant une fois qu'il fit noir dehors il fit plein de chose et oublia de continuer à boire, trop concentré à s'assurer que personne ne rentre après avoir trop bu. La fête ne semblait pas se finir alors que la nuit s'installait, certainement encore moins après que Zayn et Niall eurent déplacé les haut-parleurs du salon aux fenêtres pour faire face à l'extérieur, faisant résonner Nelly dans tout le quartier. Ça ne sembla déranger personne – en fait, ça amena encore  _plus_  de fêtards sur le porche et la pelouse, des personnes que Louis ne connaissait pas. De belles filles à qui il n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie étaient soudainement très intéressées par Harry, toujours torse-nu et paré de son bandana et de son tablier au motif du drapeau américain.

Observer Harry avec d'autres personnes était quelque chose que Louis ne s'était même pas rendu compte être en train de faire, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. C'était juste intéressant, pensa-t-il, de voir l'effet que Harry avait sur des personnes de tous les genres. Elles l' _adoraient_  tout simplement. C'était immédiat. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment c'était ; ce que ça devait faire à l'égo de Harry. Il était totalement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, également. Il savait très clairement qu'il pouvait faire rougir quelqu'un rien qu'en le regardant, et qu'il pouvait probablement coucher avec n'importe qui à cette fête.

Louis fronça des sourcils en direction des marches du porche, où Harry et une grande fille étaient assis, se faisant face et se parlant de près. La façon dont il la regardait amenait cette expression sur son visage, son sourire faisant apparaître ses fossettes et ses yeux pétillants. Louis la reconnut. Son cou chauffa quand il se demanda si Harry allait ou non l'emmener à l'intérieur. Il n'attendrait probablement même pas que la fête soit terminée. Louis ne le ferait pas, s'il avait quelqu'un.

Il passa à côté d'eux, effleurant en quelque sorte accidentellement Harry avec son mollet alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.

« Hé ! » l'appela Harry et Louis fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

« Où sont ces cierges magiques, Liam ? » cria-t-il, pas vraiment sûr de l'endroit où se trouvait Liam. Il joua avec le briquet dans sa main, celui qu'il avait dix minutes à trouver dans le tiroir fourre-tout de la cuisine. 

Il y eut un concert de  _cierges magiques ?_  venant des personnes assez proches de lui pour l'entendre, puis Liam arriva en trottinant de sa voiture avec des sacs pleins, les déchirant pour les ouvrir et leur passer. Tout ce qu'il fallut fut qu'un soit allumé pour que tout le jardin soit rempli de lumière blanche éclatante et du grésillement caractéristique. Ça rappela à Louis lorsqu'il avait dix ans, pieds nus sur le trottoir, un peu comme il l'était à cet instant. C'était tellement amusant – dessiner des bites dans l'air, faire de faux combats d'épées en esquivant la chaleur s'échappant des bouts et en allumer encore plus une fois qu'ils s'étaient éteints.

Tout le monde était un peu trop ivre pour se soucier d'où les bâtonnets finissaient et Louis, bien qu'il mette un désordre absolu la plupart du temps, prit une initiative surprenante et les rassembla dans son poing. Il passa à travers la foule se trouvant sur les marches pour rejoindre l'intérieur. Il les jeta à la poubelle et, en repartant, il vit Harry fermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout été dehors pendant les cierges magiques. Et qu'il avait été dans sa chambre.

Son ventre se serra quand il le vit et il ne put pas détourner son regard de la porte, attendant simplement qu'elle s'ouvre pour qu'il puisse voir quelqu'un d'autre en sortir. Il imagina immédiatement ce qu'il avait fait – une pipe rapide, peut-être, ou ils auraient juste pu s'embrasser. Définitivement pas assez de temps pour baiser.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était important, vraiment. C'était juste de la curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Harry, ses yeux écarquillés quand il baissa son regard vers les mains de Louis. Il ne portait plus le tablier ; juste un short en jeans mais toujours pas de haut. « J'ai loupé le feu d'artifice ?! »

« Oh, ils ont juste – enfin, c'était juste les cierges magiques... » Louis décolla ses yeux de la porte fermée et les laissa parcourir la peau tatouée de Harry. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas sembler accusateur : « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Oh, tout à l'heure ? » Harry fronça des sourcils, regardant vers la porte de sa chambre. « J'ai changé de short. J'me suis assis dans une flaque. Tout va bien là-bas ? »

Louis soupira fortement. Pour tenter de donner du sens à tout ça, il se demanda si la jalousie qui avait bouillonné en lui était parce qu'il était jaloux que Harry  _ait_  quelqu'un avec qui coucher. Il était jaloux de cette option. Pas nécessairement de Harry.

« Tout va bien là-bas, » dit Louis, un peu tardivement. Harry le fixa, les bras tenus derrière sa taille, lui souriant comme s'il savait quelque chose. « Tu reviens dehors ? »

« Après toi, » dit Harry avec un sourire, puis il s'arrêta et : « J'arrive pas à croire que tu pensais que j'étais en train de baiser quelqu'un. »

Louis tourna brusquement sa tête, consterné. « J'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Tu n'as pas eu à le faire. » Harry tint la porte ouverte pour lui, attendant que Louis passa avant de parler assez bas pour qu'il puisse entendre : « Je ne ferais pas ça en ta présence. »

« Ne me laisse pas t'en empêcher, » dit Louis, ayant chaud et se sentant vexé, plus troublé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre ou le reconnaître devant Harry. Il partit rapidement pour vider la glace d'une glacière, ramasser les bâtonnets de glaces à l'eau et les assiettes en carton qui n'avaient pas été mis à la poubelle – tout pour l'empêcher de retourner vers Harry pour le moment, même s'il était tout ce à quoi il pensait.

Le voir nettoyer les ordures éparpillées dans le jardin sembla faire penser aux gens que la fête était finie ce qui, en considérant le fait qu'il était trois heures du matin, n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. La foule se dispersa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que trois personnes sur le porche, et c'étaient les amis les plus proches de Louis, les personnes qu'il ne mettrait définitivement pas dehors, peu importe à quel point sa maison était pleine.

« T'es seulement en train de te la péter, » cria Liam à Harry, qui levait quatre chaises pliantes en métal par-dessus sa tête alors qu'il les portait jusque dans le jardin à l'arrière.

« Je travaille dans une jardinerie, » protesta Harry, grognant pour l'effet malgré le fait que les muscles de ses bras ne  _tressautaient_  même pas. C'était une chose dont Louis était hyper-conscient, malheureusement. « Porter des choses lourdes est ce que je fais toute la journée. »

« J'parie que tu peux pas soulever Louis, » dit Niall, le défi dans sa voix adoucie par ses mots marmonnés à cause de l'alcool.

« Il ne soulèvera pas, » dit catégoriquement Louis.

Harry apparut sur le côté de la maison, souriant alors qu'il regardait à tour de rôle Louis puis Niall. « Nan, j'suis presque certain que Louis pèse moins lourd qu'un sac de paillis. »

« Oh, vas te faire foutre, » dit Louis, tournant son dos pour cacher le sourire sur son visage. Il souhaitait ne pas autant aimer l'attention de sa part, mais il avait l'impression d'être un papillon de nuit attiré par la flamme de Harry, désespéré d'en avoir plus d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ni contrôler. Rien ne semblait aussi bien qu'Harry lui parlant ou parlant de lui ou le taquinant. C'était tellement addictif et il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, parce que ce n'était pas comme s'il en manquait.

Il prit deux sacs poubelle pour les mettre au bord du trottoir pendant que les garçons sur le porche commençaient à descendre doucement les marches et avancer sur la pelouse. Louis connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il demanda quand même, « Est-ce que l'un de vous a besoin de dormir ici ? »

« J'ai bu qu'une seule bière, » répondit Zayn pour eux. Il claqua sa main dans celle de Louis et le tira vers lui pour une demi-étreinte avec beaucoup de tape dans son dos, puis il leva les clés de Niall. « J'vais les ramener en toute sécurité. »

« Bien. »

« Est-ce que vous... ? » Il regarda vers Harry puis à nouveau Louis avec de grands yeux complices. « Quelque chose s'est passé ? »

Louis lui donna une autre tape dans le dos et ignora la question. « Je t'appelle demain. »

Zayn, Niall et Liam montèrent dans le pick-up et Louis leur fit un dernier signe de la main alors qu'ils partaient, souriant quand Zayn klaxonna en guise d'au revoir. Harry devait déjà être à l'intérieur parce que la musique, venant du salon, avait été coupée et les grillons étaient soudainement bruyants et réconfortants alors que Louis retournait dans la maison. Il y avait toujours quelques ordures sur le porche, mais il s'en occuperait dans la matinée. Ou plutôt dans la journée. Le soleil allait se lever dans quelques heures.

Le sentiment d'anxiété dans son estomac, celui qu'il avait eu quand il avait cru que Harry était certainement en train de coucher avec quelqu'un dans sa chambre, n'avait jamais entièrement disparu. Il s'empira même quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et vit à nouveau Harry, passant une main sur son ventre nu alors qu'il regardait son téléphone près de la prise à laquelle il était branché. Il le verrouilla et le posa quand il vit Louis. Harry avait l'air fatigué mais toujours, en quelque sorte, partant pour plus, son visage s'illumina comme si Louis pourrait avoir eu la dernière bonne idée pour que leur fête ne prenne pas fin.

« T'as organisé une super fête, » dit Harry, s'avançant vers lui avec un bras levé. Ils se tapèrent dans la main.

« C'était une bonne fête, hein ? »

Harry se pencha contre le mur près de la porte, ses mains derrière le dos. « La meilleure jamais faite dans cette maison, et de loin. »

« J'suppose que j'ai tout à voir avec ça. »

Il plaisantait, mais Harry haussa des épaules d'une façon qui semblait dire que ce n'était pas loin de la vérité.

« Vraiment ? Même avec ta règle en place ? »

Harry fronça des sourcils. « Quelle règle ? »

« Celle où tu ne peux pas coucher avec quelqu'un en ma présence. »

Il rigola, regarda sur sa droite, loin des yeux de Louis alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre. « Je n'avais pas envie de la baiser. J'avais envie de personne à cette fête, vraiment. »

Le cœur de Louis, se rendit-il compte, battait à la chamade. Il ne savait pas quand ça avait commencé. « Personne ? »  
Harry regarda à nouveau vers lui, ses yeux fixant délibérément ses lèvres puis ses yeux. Il ne dit pas oui ou non, il haussa simplement des épaules, léchant ses lèvres.

Le silence entre eux ne semblait pas calme du tout alors que tout ce que Louis pouvait entendre était les battements de son propre cœur. Il lui fallut un moment de trop pour se rendre compte qu'il fixait, également, la bouche de Harry, se demandant – pensant que peut-être—

Ce qu'il voulait était de sentir ce que c'était d'avoir le contrôle de la situation, dans laquelle il s'était volontairement mis pendant ce dernier mois. Ce qu'il voulait était de profiter d'être célibataire pendant une nuit où il pourrait réellement utiliser quelqu'un.

« J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose, » dit finalement Louis, traînant ses pieds nus jusqu'à l'endroit où était Harry contre le mur, attendant juste que Louis mette à exécution sa déclaration. Il sentait le bain de bouche, comme si l'intérieur de sa bouche était toujours froid et plein de fourmillements.

Ils l'avaient déjà fait avant. Louis ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi nerveux, ou pourquoi c'était différent à présent, avec Harry à sa merci. Il ne faisait aucun mouvement même s'il devait savoir ce que Louis voulait faire— 

« Fais-le, » murmura Harry, juste quand Louis se pencha finalement en avant, effleurant ses lèvres avec les siennes une fois alors qu'il expirait, et à nouveau lorsqu'il inspira.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Harry, qui décrocha ses mains de derrière son dos et tira Louis contre lui. Ses mains trouvèrent leur place sur sa taille et le bas de son dos comme si elles avaient crevé d'envie de s'y poser toute la soirée.

Louis se laissa submerger par tout ça, par à quel point c'était  _bon_ , à quel point les mains de Harry étaient chaudes, à quel point sa bouche était, en fait, toujours fraîche comme la menthe à cause du bain de bouche. Il sentait incroyablement bon, comme les effluves qu'il pouvait humer à l'arrière de sa moto concentrées en quelque chose qui alla directement dans le ventre de Louis. Il avait l'air solide quand Louis toucha ses épaules rondes puis agrippa ses biceps, y enfonçant ses pouces, curieux de sentir à quel point il pouvait serrer, comme si le baiser n'était pas déjà intense.

Il ne s'était pas permis de ressentir ça avant. Il n'avait même pas pensé à se laisser le  _droit_  de la faire. A ce moment, cependant – avec les mains de Harry relevant son tee-shirt pour sentir la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale – il dut s'admettre que, au fond, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait voulu. Toutes ces sensations, tout ce désir qu'il avait essayé de se persuader toujours ressentir pour Dave ou une personne quelconque en attendant, étaient passés à Harry à travers un transfert étrange. Il ne pouvait pas se donner la peine d'essayer de déterminer le quand et où ça s'était produit. C'était juste quelque chose qui était arrivé.

« Harry, » tenta-t-il de dire, et ça sortit comme étant un gémissement sourd. Il essayer de mettre de la distance entre leurs bouches, juste pour reprendre sa respiration, mais Harry ne semblait ne pas pouvoir le lâcher. C'était trop, d'être autant désiré, tellement qu'il eut l'impression de se noyer dedans. Être en couple avec quelqu'un d'aussi renfermé avait été pénible et il avait quitté la situation avec une collection d'insécurités et d'et-si. Ils avaient été au premier plan dans son esprit jusqu'à présent, parce que Harry l'embrassait si passionnément que ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il avait oublié ce que c'était d'être embrassé de cette façon.

Harry était tellement bon sous ses mains. Même avec la climatisation, sa peau étaient chaudes d'avoir été sous le soleil pendant toute la journée. Il était comme un four humain. Il était la personne la plus physiquement réconfortante que Louis n'avait jamais rencontré, même quand il le rendait doucement fou avec sa bouche.

« Désolé, » murmura Harry, se reculant juste assez pour laisser échapper le mot. Quand il embrassa à nouveau Louis, ce ne fut pas avec la même fougue que le premier de la nuit. Ce fut plus prudent, plus exploratoire, comme s'il s'autorisait finalement à croire que ce n'allait pas s'arrêter à chaque seconde.

« Hm, » commença Louis, bougeant ses mains pour encercler la taille de Harry, sentant sa subtile échancrure puis étendant ses mains autour de ses hanches. « Pour quoi ? » Les baisers de Harry s'étaient déplacés sans relâche, finissant dans son cou après avoir effleuré tout son dos. Louis laissa sa tête s'incliner sur le côté et devenir molle pour le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Ne pas te laisser respirer. » Harry rigola, son rire fin et clairsemé contre sa peau.

« Tais-toi. » Louis rigola avec lui. Ses mains se posèrent à plat sur le torse de Harry et il s'avança dans le cadre qu'il formait avec elles, penchant sa tête en avant pour effleurer la peau entre ses clavicules avec ses lèvres. C'était bon, pensa-t-il – qu'ils rigolaient toujours ensemble. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans un rêve ou un univers alternatif où la façon dont ils se voyaient était biaisée. C'était toujours simplement Harry. « Ne le sois pas, » ajouta-t-il, inclinant sa tête en arrière pour le regarder.

Les lèvres de Harry se retroussèrent quand il le remarqua en train de l'observer, comme s'il était prêt à le traîner pour s'empiffrer de la nourriture qui restait de la fête. Ça pourrait se finir aussi rapidement et Louis repartirait en sachant ce que c'était de l'embrasser, sans avoir un public.

A la place, Harry resta là, son expression se transformant en quelque chose de plus curieux, comme s'il réfléchissait à s'il devait ou non dire ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

« Quoi ? »

Le regard de Harry s'attarda sur la bouche de Louis puis il laissa échapper un lent souffle. « J'ai aussi envie d'essayer quelque chose. »

Puisqu'il ne dit pas  _quoi_ , exactement, Louis le regarda simplement d'une façon qu'il pensait être incitante, genre  _alors essaie-le_. « Ça semble être juste, » dit-il, et ça sonna plus calme qu'il ne l'était. 

« Ouais, » dit doucement Harry, puis il glissa sa main dans les cheveux à la base de la nuque de Louis. « Viens là. » C'était une demande inutile parce qu'il était déjà là, assez près pour sentir la chaleur des mots de Harry sur ses propres lèvres, avant même de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils inspirèrent profondément tous les deux quand le baiser débuta, comme s'ils avaient survécu grâce à des respirations peu profondes jusqu'à ce moment. Louis ne pouvait se remettre d'à quel point c'était bon. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait attendu aussi longtemps pour faire ça.

Harry serra les biceps de Louis dans ses grandes mains et l'éloigna du mur de seulement quelques pas, jusqu'à ce que Louis sente l'arrière de ses cuisses heurter l'accoudoir moelleux du canapé. Il laissa ses mains se poser sur les côtes de Harry, sentant ses os et les muscles fermes les recouvrant, y appuyant ses deux pouces pour sentir la façon dont ces lignes fortes se tendirent sous sa peau. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas touché quelqu'un comme ça et encore plus depuis qu'il en avait eu envie. Chaque fantasme qu'il avait eu pendant le mois précédent, se rendit-il compte à présent, avait été à propos de ce corps, de ce torse, de ces bras avec ces tatouages précisément. Cette putain de  _bouche_.

« Putain, » chuchota Harry. Il fut incapable de s'empêcher de reculer pour baisser son regard vers les mains de Louis sur ses abdominaux, puis il le releva vers ses yeux. « Couche-toi. »

Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le canapé et Louis s'y installa en premier, à plat contre les cousins alors qu'il fixait Harry. C'était nouveau. C'était un angle qu'il avait seulement imaginé dans les recoins les plus profonds de son esprit.

Harry se positionna prudemment au dessus de Louis puis se baissa alors que Louis comptait les secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à qu'ils étaient en train de faire ça, que Harry était sur le point de l'ajouter à la liste des personnes avec qui il avait eu une histoire—

Mais Louis essaya de ne pas y penser, à ce que ça  _signifiait_  ou à ce que ça pourrait changer ou à n'importe quoi d'autre que la façon dont Harry inséra sa cuisse entre ses jambes, le faisant haleter et se frotter contre elle par instinct. Il remonta le tee-shirt de Louis jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entassé sur son torse, puis il effleura sa peau nue alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau, s'arrêtant au bouton de son short. Il laissa son geste en suspens et Louis pensa, et puis merde, et il poussa ses hanches dans la main de Harry, le signe universel pour dire « continue, c'est trop bon, ne t'arrête pas. »

Harry ouvrit le bouton puis fit à nouveau descendre sa bouche dans le cou de Louis, alternant entre bisous et morsures ce qui fit notablement frissonner Louis. Il avait l'impression d'être fou, à cause de l'envie qu'il ressentait et le fait qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé une demi-heure plus tôt. C'était Harry, son colocataire, son ami et son  _faux petit-ami_. C'était le mec qui faisait tourner les têtes quand ils sortaient ensemble, qui ne coucherait avec personne quand Louis était à la maison, mais qui – à en juger par la façon dont il serra le sexe de Louis dans sa paume et gémit dans le baiser – avait eu envie de lui pendant toute la soirée.

Louis voulait demander quelque chose – peut-être de quoi le rassurer ou peut-être que Harry lui dise explicitement où tout ça les menait pour qu'il puisse se détendre. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir l'impression d'être en train d'attendre la partie où Harry se rendrait, exactement, compte de ce qu'il faisait et reprendrait ses esprits.

Mais...  _c'était Harry_ , pour qui le mot sensible ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire, qui semblait tellement excité de le toucher que Louis se sentit pathétique de se demander s'il allait arrêter. L'idée même fit crier Louis, mais ce put facilement être pris comme étant à cause de la main de Harry parce que c'était également incroyable. C'était moins embarrassant que d'être autant excité par le simple fait d'être désiré.

La paume de Harry appuya entre les plis ouverts de son short, laissa apparaître la ligne de son sexe en dessous tandis que ses doigts le tenait de façon possessive là où ils étaient posés, essayant d'agripper la peau entre ses os iliaques. Louis releva à nouveau ses hanches, sa tête tombant contre le dossier du canapé, une de ses mains se serrant autour du coussin, étourdi par le sang-froid et la folie tournant en une boucle rapide. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être sur le point de perdre la tête seulement à chaque fois que Harry arrêtait d'embrasser son cou, juste assez longtemps pour regarder à nouveau son visage.

« Je peux l'enlever ? » demanda Harry en le regardant, ses doigts plongeant sous l'élastique de son boxer. 

« J'sais pas... tu peux ? » Louis déglutit. Il ne réussit pas à faire le sourire narquois qu'il voulait, mais se moquer de Harry était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour conserver un semblant de dignité. Il avait peur de s'effondrer et de le supplier de continuer à l'embrasser, le toucher, ou carrément le baiser, s'il ne bloquait pas sur leur peu de norme. Il ne savait pas s'il était tout à fait prêt à laisser Harry voir plus que ça.

«  _Puis-je_  ? » corrigea Harry, sonnant plus doux qu'il devrait être autorisé à l'être. Le sourire qu'il lui fit n'était même pas taquin. Il était tellement sincère que Louis se mit à hocher de la tête avec empressement, à la place de sa réplique prévue – tu peux.

« Merci. » Il sourit en disant le mot juste sous l'oreille de Louis ; ce dernier put le  _sentir_  et il frissonna, baissant ses mains et griffant lentement les flancs de Harry d'haut en bas, ses jambes essayant de s'écarter autour de lui. Louis était sur le point de dire son prénom, ressentant le besoin fou de le répéter encore et encore, mais le mouvement sembla faire quelque chose à Harry. Ses yeux furent plus pressants quand il releva à nouveau sa tête.

Les doigts de Harry ne tremblaient pas, mais ils furent similairement impatients quand il commença à le déshabiller. Les joues de Louis chauffèrent avec cette petite vague d'anxiété, qui déferlait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait nu devant quelqu'un pour la première fois. Il avait déjà vu Harry, accidentellement et parce qu'il ne semblait pas aimer porter plus de vêtements que nécessaires, mais Harry n'était toujours pas assez familier avec son corps pour que Louis ne se demande pas s'il aimait ce qu'il voyait. 

Un moment de calme passa, juste assez de temps pour que Louis grogne et attache ses deux mains à l'arrière de la tête de Harry, les enfonçant dans ses boucles.

« Je suis en train de fixer, » reconnut Harry.

« T'es en train de fixer, » confirma Louis.

« Prend-le comme un compliment. »

Et Louis le fit. Peu importe si Harry ne prouva pas sa crédibilité quand il le tint par les hanches et glissa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit accroupi avec une de ses jambes hors du canapé. Il semblait incroyablement trop grand pour se mettre entre les cuisses de Louis.

Louis avait l'impression de ne pas savoir tout à fait quoi faire avec ses mains quand Harry commença à embrasser son ventre, laissant une traînée humide derrière lui alors qu'il aspirait la peau sous ses lèvres. Il mordit durement les siennes pour empêcher le son, qu'il souhaitait faire, de sortir. Il opta pour laisser ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son crâne quand les baisers devinrent plus humides et descendirent plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le souffle de Harry à la base de son sexe.

« T'es pas obligé d'être silencieux, » dit Harry, levant son regard. Louis tenait ses cheveux tellement fermement qu'il put voir tout son visage quand il enroula ses longs doigts autour de son sexe. Il le caressa tellement lentement que ça brisa toute la volonté que Louis avait eu pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Ouais, » souffla-t-il, laissant ses yeux se baisser jusqu'à rencontrer ceux de Harry, pendant seulement une seconde avant que ça ne soit trop. Quand il lâcha les cheveux de Harry, ça coïncida avec le moment où ce dernier remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres. Ses cheveux tombèrent en un rideau qui le chatouilla juste en dessous de son nombril. C'était probablement mieux qu'il n'ait pas vu ça, qu'il ne put pas voir le moment où la bouche de Harry s'étira autour de lui. La sensation seule fut assez pour le convaincre qu'il était sur le point de perdre la tête et il ne se faisait pas confiance avec le visuel.

Les lèvres de Harry rendirent ça impossible pour lui de ne pas avoir, au moins une fois, pensé à ça mais c'était plus – c'était différent des limites de son imagination. Il n'aurait pas pu le rendre aussi beau ou aussi avide. Essayer de se rappeler qu'ils étaient seulement en train s'envoyer en l'air, que c'était ce que c'était censé être, fut impossible alors que Harry gémissait à chaque fois que sa bouche recouvrait un centimètre de plus et ses mains vacillaient sur son corps, touchant chaque endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Cependant, c'était un salaud – un connard absolu parce qu'il se retira avec un son qui retourna l'estomac de Louis. Il sourit en coin quand Louis tendit désespérément les mains vers lui, repoussant ses cheveux de façon à pouvoir chercher une explication sur son visage.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? » demanda-t-il. Sa voix était, de façon écœurante, si douce que Louis n'était pas sûr de vouloir soit forcer sa bouche à retourner sur son sexe, soit lui donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » dit précipitamment Louis, essoufflé et exaspéré. Il se releva sur l'un de ses coudes, impuissant face à quoi faire avec lui-même sous l'attention de Harry.

Il rougit, se sentant vaguement embarrassé quand Harry continua simplement de le regarder, avec ses lèvres à présent gonflées, tenant toujours la base de son sexe dans une prise lâche. C'était comme s'il lisait la première page d'un livre – c'était pour dire à quel point il était curieux à son sujet.

« J'veux juste m'en assurer, » dit Harry d'un air songeur, lui souriant d'une façon qui donna envie à Louis de lui sourire également, aussi stupide que c'était. Harry avait sa main autour de son sexe dur, venait juste de mettre sa bouche dessus et il espérait qu'il le fasse à nouveau dans les trente prochaines secondes, et pourtant il pouvait seulement penser à sourire à la façon dont il était infernalement merveilleux. Il n'y avait rien de normal à ce sujet.

« T'es tellement silencieux, » ajouta-t-il. Il sourit un peu plus et ce fut  _obscène_  – la façon dont sa fossette se creusa dans sa joue et ses yeux brillèrent avant qu'il semble retrouver sa concentration.

Venant des lèvres de quelqu'un d'autre, Louis l'aurait pris comme une critique, mais ça ne semblait pas du tout être le cas avec Harry. Ça le calma. Il avait l'impression d'avoir eu la permission de se laisser aller, d'une façon dont il ne l'avait pas fait depuis trop longtemps. Il était loin d'avoir honte, mais il ne regretta pas le gémissement qu'il fit quand Harry le reprit en bouche, ou la façon dont ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules musclées de Harry quand il le sentit déglutir autour de lui.

« Harry – » laissa-t-il échapper, son cou se ploya en arrière et les muscles de son ventre tressautèrent puis se tendirent. C'était difficile de croire qu'ils étaient sur le même canapé où ils s'étaient empiffré de nachos et de téléréalités, où il tombait sur Harry en train de jouer de la guitare le matin, fredonnant les paroles d'une chanson qu'il était en train d'écrire et ne s'arrêtant même pas une fois que leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés. Il y avait juste assez de lumière pénétrant dans la pièce pour qu'il puisse voir tout ce dont il avait besoin – tout simplement le visage tendu et concentré de Harry et la façon dont son corps se baissait, se frottant désespérément contre le canapé.

Il ne le regretterait pas. Même si c'était une unique fois, c'était plus satisfaisant qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Il aurait  _dû_  le savoir, cependant, parce que c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il avait été aussi jaloux de cette fille présente à la fête. C'était addictif d'avoir l'attention de Harry. C'était meilleur que tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir.

« T'es tellement beau, » murmura Harry, se reculant pour lécher ses lèvres et déposer des baisers jusqu'à sur son ventre. Il semblait être sur le point de dire quelque chose de plus quand Louis releva assez sa tête pour le regarder respirer, poussant toujours mollement ses hanches vers l'avant. Louis avait envie de lui,  _énormément_ , mais ça lui faisait peur et il ne pensait pas être prêt à savoir toutes les pensées que Harry gardait pour lui à cet instant.

« Ne t'arrête pas, » l'interrompit-il. Il tenta Harry en relevant ses hanches, son corps luttant pour quelque chose,  _suppliant_  d'une façon qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il avait l'impression d'être en érection depuis une éternité, comme si Harry l'avait allumé et taquiné pendant tout le mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, même si l'instant présent était le premier à avoir été intentionnel.

A son honneur, Harry lui donna ce qu'il voulait sans lui faire demander à nouveau. Sa langue était humide et comme du velours, formant un berceau le long du dessous de son sexe et le baignant dans sa chaleur alors qu'il le léchait puis baissait sa bouche en le suçant. Ses mains trouvèrent un endroit stable pour se poser, le tenant par l'intérieur de ses cuisses où il était tellement sensible que ça le fit frissonner. Il lui fallut seulement donner deux coups de reins lents et stables dans la bouche de Harry, avant de gémir et se déverser dedans. Il ne put pas se souvenir de son propre prénom, encore moins de comment former assez de mots pour l'avertir.

Quand ses poumons commencèrent à avoir l'air en feu, il dut se rappeler consciemment comment respirer. Il avala l'air trop rapidement, tellement que ça lui donna le vertige et son corps sembla également étourdi quand il se redressa assez pour regarder Harry. Tout avait tellement été focalisé sur lui qu'il ne savait pas à quel point Harry était près de jouir ou s'il y avait l'espérance qu'il lui retourne la faveur – ce qu'il ferait, avec joie, dès qu'il n'aurait plus l'impression que son cœur était dans sa gorge.

Mais ensuite ses yeux s'éclaircirent assez pour qu'il puisse bien voir Harry – toujours entre ses jambes, enfonçant tellement fort ses ongles dans ses cuisses qu'il aurait des marques en forme de demi-lunes pendant des jours. Il ne fit aucun geste pour essayer de les faire échanger de place. Son seul mouvement était de pousser ses hanches vers l'avant, rendant sa propre mâchoire ballante quand il sembla trouver un angle et un rythme qui lui convenaient.

« Louis, » gémit-il, d'un ton semblant tellement douloureux que Louis ressentit un scintillement d'inquiétude avant de se rendre compte que les yeux de Harry étaient plantés dans les siens, observant son visage comme si c'était une sorte de pornographie pour lui. Il était proche – encore plus que ce que Louis avait pensait au départ, parce qu'il poussa un autre grognement et ses hanches ralentirent avant de s'immobiliser.

La simple pensée aurait été assez pour faire jouir Louis dans la minute s'il avait été tout seul, mais le voir réellement, regarder réellement Harry dont les paupières étaient lourdes et haletant après avoir joui, simplement en lui ayant fait plaisir... c'était étourdissant. Louis serait dans un véritable état de panique si c'était quiconque à part Harry. Ou si Harry était moins beau qu'à cet instant – sa pomme d'Adam s'agitait à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait et ses doigts bougèrent pour s'accrocher à son propre corps, se griffant juste en dessous du papillon tatoué sur son sternum.

Même le sourire débile qui vint une fois qu'il se reprit ne ruina rien.

« Est-ce que tu viens de... » Louis laissa traîner sa phrase, se redressant sur ses coudes et baissant ses yeux vers Harry, qui suivit en se mettant dans une position plus droite.

« Ouais, » dit Harry en haussant des épaules, foutrement  _éhonté_ , souriant en coin comme un vilain écolier qui se sortait du pétrin en étant un charmeur professionnel.

« Mais je ne t'ai même pas touché, » fit remarquer Louis.

« Est-ce que tu t'es vu ? »

C'était ridicule parce qu'il venait juste de laisser Harry le sucer... il l'avait laissé faire semblant d'être son petit-ami dans un schéma élaboré pendant le mois précédent, pour l'amour de Dieu, mais ce fut ce qui le rendit soudainement honteux et vulnérable. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme étant particulièrement désirable, surtout par quelqu'un comme Harry, sur qui se jetaient de magnifiques personnes tout le temps.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » dit Harry d'un air songeur, comme s'il lisait dans son esprit. Rampant, il se planta au dessus de Louis, une main se posant à plat à côté de sa tête pour supporter son poids alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour l'embrasser. Louis ne s'y était pas non plus attendu, ni même à la tendresse et l'intimité que c'était d'embrasser Harry, son  _ami_ , et de sentir son goût sur ses lèvres.

« Tu veux prendre ta douche avec moi ? » chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant toujours celles de Louis. Son autre main fit son chemin entre la tête de Louis et le canapé, la tenant tendrement. C'était la façon la plus douce et la plus possessive que Louis n'avait jamais été touché.

« J'pense que je vais sortir pour fumer, » répondit Louis. Il y eut un éclair d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Harry, comme s'il avait peur que Louis puisse déjà être en train de regretter. Louis secoua instinctivement sa tête, prêt à tout pour prouver que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait juste besoin d'une seconde pour remettre ses idées en place.

« Viens me rejoindre quand t'as fini ? » suggéra-t-il.

Apparemment satisfait, Harry hocha de la tête, caressant ses cheveux et l'embrassant encore une fois, comme s'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'envie d'en voler juste un autre avant de retirer son corps d'au dessus de lui. Louis l'observa partir – observa son dos musclé passer par la porte. Il sentit son ventre se retourner quand Harry alluma la lumière de la salle de bain et qu'il aperçut les griffures qu'il venait de laisser sur ses épaules, avant que Harry soit finalement hors de sa vue.

Il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Louis prit le paquet de cigarettes de Zayn et le briquet qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse, puis il se dirigea jusqu'au porche. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais le ciel était notablement plus clair que le noir comme de l'encre à minuit. Son corps était plein de picotement et chaud, comme lorsqu'il revenait d'une longue balade en vélo, essayant toujours de reprendre sa respiration.

Il s'assit sur la balancelle grinçante et alluma une cigarette. Fumer n'était pas une addiction pour lui ; plus un passe-temps qui était très pratique quand il avait besoin d'une distraction. Il en avait besoin à cet instant, quelque chose pour le distraire de lui-même, quelque chose pour empêcher son esprit de se concentrer sur les quelques endroits dans son cou et sur son torse, qui commençaient déjà à faire mal et devenir bleu.

C'était en quelque sorte libérateur, pensa-t-il, s'assoir sur une balancelle en sous-vêtement juste avant que le soleil ne se lève. Une voiture passa devant la maison, mais sinon c'était silencieux alors qu'il prenait de lentes taffes et observait la fumait quand il penchait sa tête en arrière pour expirer.

Dans sa tête, il pouvait seulement rejouer la façon dont tout ça s'était déroulé en de petits clips qui passaient dans le désordre – l'air satisfait sur le visage de Harry après qu'il ait avalé le sperme de Louis sans grimacer, la façon dont il avait mordu l'intérieur de sa cuisse, la façon dont Louis avait pu sentir son sourire dans son baiser après qu'ils aient fini. Les mains de Harry. La façon dont ses boucles tombées sur son front. Ses lèvres brillantes et gonflées.

Louis écrasa la cigarette et en alluma une autre. Il ne se retourna pas pour regarder quand il entendit la prote d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer dans un bruit sourd. Harry posa un verre d'eau glaciale sur la petite table à côté de la balancelle, puis il s'appuya contre la balustrade en face de Louis. 

« Ça fait du bien d'être dehors, » dit Harry, regardant autour de lui. Il était tellement calme et Louis devait avoir l'air d'un cinglé désespéré à sa deuxième cigarette, la tenant avec des doigts tremblants.

« Mm, » acquiesça Louis, expirant. « C'est le bordel dans le jardin. »

Harry ne se retourna pas pour vérifier par lui-même, il haussa simplement des épaules et fixa Louis droit dans les yeux. « Je m'en occuperai plus tard. »

Louis hocha de la tête et écrasa la cigarette, seulement à moitié-finie. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait fatigué de toute la soirée. La cigarette l'avait un peu détendu, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas regarder Harry sans se demander comment il se sentirait en se réveillant dans cinq heures, tout seul dans son propre lit. Il avait peur de pouvoir tout regretter, peu importe à quel point il se sentait bien à cet instant.

« C'est le meilleur moment de la journée, » dit Harry, se retournant finalement pour regarder la pelouse et le ciel éclairé par un mélange de rose, de orange et de bleu foncé. Il se redressa puis s'assit à côté de Louis, poussant sur son pied pour les faire balancer et il passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de Louis pour le rapprocher de lui, juste comme ça, comme s'ils faisaient ça tous les matins. Ce fut plus facile, que ce à quoi Louis s'était attendu, de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et de regarder le ciel avec lui. A chaque fois qu'il clignait des yeux, il semblait changer.

« C'en est un bon, » dit Louis après un moment, pointant un nuage qui était d'un violet qu'il n'avait seulement déjà vu dans les films. Il regarda Harry, qui ne regardait que lui, et il semblait être en train de le faire depuis un long moment avant que Louis ne le remarque.

« On devrait rester réveillé jusqu'à ce que le diner ouvre, non ? »

« T'es pas fatigué ? »

Harry en avait l'air, mais il pencha simplement sa tête sur le côté et repoussa les cheveux de Louis derrière son oreille. « Je resterai réveillé si tu veux y aller. »

Louis le regarda, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il pourrait s'assoir sur ce porche et laisser Harry toucher ses cheveux pendant quatre autres heures, s'il était honnête. Il pouvait à peine croire que cette soirée s'était passée, et son envie de dormir ne faisait que rendre ça encore plus prononcé. La peau de Harry ressemblait à de la barbe à papa dans cette lumière et ses lèvres encore plus pigmentées que normalement. Il était magnifique et ça fit papillonner les yeux de Louis.

« On devrait aller se coucher, je pense. »

« Très bien, » chuchota Harry. Il laissa son pouce traîner sur la lèvre inférieure de Louis et ça serra son ventre. « Viens. »

Main dans la main, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, marchant silencieusement vers la chambre de Harry à la place de se séparer au bout du couloir comme ils le faisaient normalement. Louis se demanda s'il allait être capable de dormir à cause de ça, être dans la chambre obscure de Harry, son odeur partout autour de lui, ses bibelots organisés, ses guitares, ses vinyles et ses antiquités bizarres accrochés aux murs. C'étaient des détails que Louis avait seulement vu au passage, lorsqu'il passait sa tête par la porte pour lui poser une question, ou s'il laissait sa porte ouverte quand il était sorti. Toute la pièce semblait être un regard intime dans le grand cœur de Harry, dans les choses qu'il aimait, la façon dont il vivait sa vie. C'était beaucoup plus intime qu'une pipe, ce qui semblait absurde. Louis ne pourrait pas le verbaliser même s'il essayait.

Harry ouvrit les draps et grimpa en premier, étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête et exposant chacun de ses muscles tendus dans un étirement qu'il ponctua par un bâillement. « Viens, » dit-il, la voix pleine de sommeil et rauque, ses paupières lourdes et en étant toujours aussi magnifique.

Il grimpa à côté de lui sans un mot, partagea son oreiller et essaya de stabiliser sa respiration quand il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry. Ce fut presque impossible à faire avec les doigts de Harry traçant trois lignes le long de sa colonne vertébrale, envoyant des frissons de sa nuque à ses orteils.

Ils ne se devaient pas cette tendresse. Harry n'avait pas besoin de prendre sa mâchoire en coupe dans sa grande main et Louis n'avait pas besoin de soupirer à ce contact. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger un simple baiser chaleureux avant de fermer leurs yeux et dormir, ou essayer de dormir – mais ils le firent quand même. Louis posa sa main sur le torse de Harry et ce dernier le tint près de lui. Ils s'endormirent comme ça, partageant un même souffle, trop proche. Aussi proche qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

  


*

  


Louis pensa, d'abord, qu'il était en train de rêver le bruit de la sonnette. C'était plus agaçant que surprenant d'être réveillé de cette façon ; il avait l'impression qu'il venait juste de s'endormir malgré le soleil brillant qui pénétrait par la fenêtre de la chambre. Ce n'était pas  _sa_  chambre, se rendit-il compte alors qu'il clignait des yeux. Les bras de Harry étaient toujours sur lui, comme un poids mort, sa respiration lente contre sa nuque.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau et il se leva finalement, enfilant comme un zombie son tee-shirt. Il se dirigea vers la porte avec un œil toujours fermé, l'autre plissé à cause de la lumière du jour et la vie réelle. Il n'eut pas le temps pour une acceptation personnelle de ce qu'il s'était passé la vieille. Sa tête pouvait seulement comprendre une pensée pour le moment, celle d'ouvrir la porte et faire arrêter ce bruit pour pouvoir retourner dormir.

Mais quand il vit qui était là, il sut qu'il n'allait pas retourner dormir.

« Hé, » dit Dave.

« Quoi. » Louis déglutit, les deux yeux à présent ouverts, mais toujours plissés. « Qu'est-ce que tu – »

« J'voulais te parler. »

« Il est quelle  _heure_  ? »

« Environ midi ? » Dave fronça des sourcils et regarda sa montre. « Je peux t'inviter à déjeuner ? »

C'était sans précédent. Dave ne prévoyait jamais rien. Il ne demandait jamais s'il pouvait inviter Louis à déjeuner ou à dîner ou quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Il ne sollicitait pas sa présence, il l' _ordonnait_ simplement, et il l'avait toujours fait. 

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit. Louis ne restait pas souvent sans voix, mais il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi dire. Il avait toujours la marque des draps, venant du lit de Harry, sur son bras.

« Euh, ouais, laisse-moi juste... attends. »

Dave fit un pas en arrière et Louis ferma la porte. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et, complètement réveillé maintenant, il retourna dans la chambre de Harry. Ce dernier était également réveillé, assis sur le bord du lit alors qu'il couvrait un bâillement avec l'arrière de sa main et fixait Louis avec des yeux bouffis. Il avait l'air tout chaud, encore endormi, Louis sentit un nœud se former dans son ventre et son cœur rata un battement quand il repensa à la vieille, quand il regarda la bouche de Harry et se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait... ce qu' _ils_  avaient fait.

« 'Y a quelqu'un à la porte ? »

Louis lécha ses lèvres, se sentant étourdi. « Dave veut m'emmener déjeuner. »

Ce fut impossible de lire le visage de Harry mais Louis continua de le fixer, craintif de ce qu'il pourrait voir ou de ce que Harry pourrait dire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment donné son avis sur ça avant, même quand Louis était parti au milieu de la nuit pour le voir. Louis  _savait_  que Harry n'avait pas beaucoup d'estime pour lui, mais il ne le dirait pas à haute-voix, ce qui était à la fois admirable et frustrant.

« Tu penses que je devrais y aller ? » demanda Louis, surtout pour voir ce que Harry allait dire. Il était fatigué et il pourrait facilement être persuadé de dire à Dave d'aller se faire voir, ce qui était un ressentiment qu'il reconnaissait comme nouveau.

Être invité à donner son opinion sembla détendre Harry, qui se pencha en arrière sur ses paumes et donna à Louis une vue agréable sur son torse, ses bras et, ouais, une bosse à moitié dure dans son boxer gris. Louis supposait qu'elle avait tout à voir avec le fait qu'il venait de se réveiller et définitivement rien à voir avec lui. « Si t'es curieux, » dit Harry. « Ça peut être bien de voir ce qu'il a à dire. »

« Ouais, » dit Louis en hochant de la tête. « Ouais, j'vais... » Il pointa du doigt la salle de bain et commença à s'habiller et se préparer n'importe comment. Il se sentit bizarrement déçu par le fait que Harry admette que ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée qu'il se retrouve avec Dave, six seulement heures après avoir eu son sexe dans sa bouche, et confus par sa propre déception face à l'attitude actuelle de Harry envers la situation.

 

Harry

  


Harry resta au lit jusqu'au moment où il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, mais il n'avait aucun espoir de se rendormir. Il fixa le plafond et se demanda si les suçons de Louis étaient visibles par-dessus le col de son tee-shirt. Il espérait que Dave les voie et lui pose des questions que Louis serait incapable d'ignorer. Quelque chose dans son ventre lui disait que l'invitation à déjeuner de Dave ne signifiait rien, parce qu'il était sûr que Louis verrait que Dave n'était pas quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter pour l'aimer.  _Ce n'est même obligé que ce soit moi_ , pensa-t-il.  _Juste pas Dave_.

Il essaya de se rappeler que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait contrôler, mais c'était difficile de rester calme quand il avait eu un avant-goût – plus qu'un avant-goût, même – de ce qu'il voulait de Louis depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Avant hier soir, il y avait toujours eu une curiosité persistante que son intérêt pour Louis existait, peut-être, principalement parce qu'il avait été hors de portée. Mais à présent il savait, après l'avoir embrassé à jusqu'à être à bout de souffle, après avoir mordu ses hanches et s'être presque étouffé avec son sexe, qu'il avait raison. Louis était exactement ce qu'il voulait et, plus que ça, ils allaient vraiment  _bien_  ensemble.

Là encore, peut-être que Louis gémissait toujours aussi fort quand il se faisait sucer. Peut-être qu'il jouissait toujours aussi puissamment. Harry était juste assez suffisant pour trouver ça dur à croire.

Finalement, il abandonna l'idée d'essayer de fermer ses yeux et s'occupa en nettoyant le jardin, qui était autant en désordre qu'il s'en souvenait. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était Louis, encore plus que d'habitude, son cerveau était focalisé sur les petits détails de la vieille pendant qu'il nettoyait les verres et essuyait la bière répandue sur le sol de la cuisine.

Cependant, Harry n'essaya pas d'arrêter ces pensées envahissantes. Si ça avait été la première et unique fois que ça se produisait, il ne voulait pas en oublier une seconde.

La seule vraie distraction qu'il eut, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence le travail à quinze heures, fut un appel en FaceTime avec sa mère. Il lui fallut cinq secondes pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, même s'il n'avait donné aucun indice sur le fait que quelque chose s'était, en effet, passé. Lui parler de Louis lui donnait l'impression que ça pourrait lui porter la poisse. Il lui assura donc qu'il n'y avait rien et l'écouta parler du chat, de Robin et des travaux bruyants qu'il y avait devant chez elle. C'étaient ces petits détails qui faisaient que la maison lui manquait, et il assura à sa mère, pour la centième fois, qu'il réserverait bientôt des billets d'avion.

  


*

  


Harry travailla seulement cinq heures cette après-midi et il fut tellement occupé qu'il réussit à oublier, pendant au moins quelques minutes, qu'il était supposé attendre d'avoir des nouvelles de Louis. Ce qu'il imaginait, ce qu'il  _espérait_ , était que Louis serait revenu à la maison quand il aurait fini, assis sur le canapé en train de manger des chips et prêt à dire à Harry qu'il avait envoyé Dave se faire voir pour de bon.

  


*

  


Lorsqu'il rentra, les lumières étaient éteintes et la maison était silencieuse à l'exception du bourdonnement de la climatisation.

Louis n'avait pas l'air d'être rentré de toute la journée. Ce matin, il avait été sûr de lui, mais à présent il doutait que le déjeuner de Louis et Dave ne se soit pas transformé en une sorte de confidence mutuelle. C'était juste que, maintenant que lui et Louis étaient plus que des amis – ils devaient l'être, hein ? – lui envoyer un message comme il le ferait normalement était plus un recours tendancieux que jamais.

Pas certain de quoi faire d'autre, Harry prit une douche pour se débarrasser de la saleté et de la sueur, puis il retourna dehors. Fixer le canapé à l'endroit où les cuisses de Louis avaient été la vieille ne lui faisait aucun bien.

Il alla au Rocking Stone, alors. Y aller lui donnait toujours un peu l'impression qu'il était le point de faire un concert même quand ce n'était pas le cas, et ça lui rappela Louis, évidemment, parce que tout lui rappelait Louis ces derniers temps, mais surtout aujourd'hui. Il commanda un shooter de whisky et une PBR (ndlt : Pabst Blue Ribbon – marque de bière), il but le premier en une gorgée puis enleva le goût avec la bière fade et bas de gamme qu'il avait fini par apprécier après presque un an passé aux Etats-Unis.

Il y avait toujours des visages connus ici, au moins. Cette chanson omniprésente de Florida Georgia Line venant du jukebox rappellerait toujours cet endroit à Harry, peu importe à quel point il s'éloignerait d'ici par la suite. Il fredonna les paroles tout en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone et en se demandant si c'était un peu pathétique que même les paroles de « Cruise » lui fassent penser à Louis.

Peu importe. Il finit sa première bière puis en commanda une deuxième, s'engageant dans une conversation sans intérêt avec Liam, dont le service de nuit venait de commencer, et avec des personnes qui vint à lui pour le saluer pendant qu'ils commandaient leurs boissons. Il aimait s'assoir ici et parler avec eux, ce qui fut la raison pour laquelle il fut déçu de voir que quelqu'un avait volé son tabouret quand il revint des toilettes.

Cependant, de suffisamment près, Harry se rendit compte que ce n'était pas juste quelqu'un. Il toussa dans son poing pour saluer Louis, qui leva le regard et sembla réellement surpris de le voir là.

« Oh, hé, » dit Louis, un peu à bout de souffle. « Je t'ai trouvé. »

Il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que lorsqu'il lui avait dit au revoir à Harry ce matin. Il avait l'air irrité, fatigué et pas tout à fait malheureux, ce que Harry prit comme une indication sur le fait que quelque chose de bien avait dû se passer entre lui et Dave. Il ne put pas empêcher la déception de se faire entendre dans sa voix plate et monotone, aussi irrationnel que ça l'était. « Me voilà. »

« Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? »

Harry haussa des épaules. Chaque mot entre eux avait à présent l'air d'une tentative désespérée de normalité et il ne savait pas s'ils arriveraient un jour à y revenir. « Pourquoi tu me cherchais ? »

« Mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie, » expliqua Louis. « J'suis retourné à la maison pour voir si tu y étais. Et j'ai oublié mes clés ce matin donc j'ai pas pu entrer. »

Ils avaient juste une conversation banale entre colocataires : Louis avait oublié ses clés, donc évidemment il avait besoin de trouver Harry. Il ne se duperait pas en pensant que c'était plus que ça.

« Désolé, » dit Harry et il fut immédiatement agacé par lui-même de s'excuser. « T'es parti un peu précipitamment. »

Louis serra sa mâchoire. Tout ce que Harry voulait était qu'il dise que rien ne s'était passé. Il voulait être rassuré et il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le faire à cet instant, mais il ignora entièrement le commentaire de Harry.

« Est-ce que tu t'es rendormi ? »

« Non. » Il n'avait pas pu dormir après ça. Il ne savait même pas comment il était supposé être capable de dormir ce soir, maintenant qu'il avait eu Louis tout contre son torse et ne l'aurait plus jamais. C'était ce que les bières étaient faites pour. « J'ai pas réussi. »

« Ouais, t'as l'air un peu fatigué, » dit doucement Louis, observant le visage de Harry avec une persistance inhabituelle. Il ne lançait normalement pas un tel regard intense et il fit se redresser un peu plus Harry, luttant contre le frisson descendant dans son dos.

Harry prit une lente gorgée de sa bière, haussant une épaule, puis il lécha ses lèvres. « J'ai pas beaucoup dormi hier soir. »

Louis prit la canette de sa main puis but, également, une gorgée mais il ne détourna pas son regard de Harry en le faisant et il ne la lui rendit pas non plus. Il eut l'air timide et demanda, « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais debout si tard ? »

« Attends, » dit Harry, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu t'en souviens pas ? »

Il n'avait plus l'air aussi timide, juste un peu confus et peut-être déçu que sa tentative de blague fût prise sérieusement. « Quoi ? »

Harry reprit la bière et se pencha vers l'oreille de Louis, laissant son souffle réchauffer la peau en dessous avant de prendre une lente inspiration. « Je t'ai sucé à quatre heures du matin, » dit-il d'une voix juste un peu plus forte qu'un chuchotement, puis il se recula et se redressa, mais pas très loin de lui. « Tu te souviens de ça ? »

Il ne put pas dire si Louis était furieux ou amusé, mais peu importe ce qu'il ressentait, ça assombrit ses yeux et assécha sa bouche, à en juger par la façon dont il mordit et lécha sa lèvre inférieure puis déglutit fortement. Le bar était sombre mais pas suffisamment pour louper le rougissement sur ses joues. « J'me souviens vaguement de ça, ouais. »

« T'as jouis assez puissamment, hein ? » demanda Harry sur le ton de la conversation, tendant la bière vers Louis.

« Ta gueule, » marmonna Louis, ignorant la bière. Il mordit tellement sa lèvre qu'elle semblait lui faire mal et ça trahissait seulement à quel point ça l'atteignait. Harry se demanda à quel point il pourrait l'exciter juste en parlant.

Malgré tous ses mécanismes de défense, ce fut étonnamment facile de l'énerver. Harry se sentit un peu cruel de le taquiner, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il oublie ou qu'il croit qu'il avait cessé d'y penser, même rien qu'une fois dans la journée. Il voulait qu'il sache que ça avait été une boucle constante pendant qu'il essayait de vivre sa vie, que sa vie normale avait été suspendue et que ses pensées normales avaient été infiltrées par le souvenir répétitif et bienvenu de Louis : ses cuisses, son sourire, son rire, les bruits sourds qu'il faisait dans son sommeil et l'odeur de ses cheveux. Harry ne pensait pas avoir déjà été aussi épris par quelqu'un.

« J'pensais que t'avais apprécié, » dit Harry en fronçant des sourcils, puis il leva à nouveau la bière jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Louis soupira, mais Harry remarqua que son souffle était tremblant. « D'accord. »

« D'accord, t'as aimé ? »

« D'accord, ça suffit, » clarifia Louis, le regardant finalement droit dans les yeux, ce qui donna l'impression à Harry que ses entrailles étaient en train de brûler. « Est-ce que t'as bientôt fini avec ça ? »

Harry baissa ses yeux vers la canette, la secoua pour doser ce qu'il restait et pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Peut-être bien. J'pourrais— »

Il fut couper par Louis qui lui arracha la bière des mains et la finit en une seule gorgée, la tête en arrière pour révéler la colonne de sa gorge tandis qu'il déglutit une quantité considérable de bière en quelques secondes. « J'pense qu'on devrait y aller, » dit-il lorsqu'il eut fini, posant la canette sur le bar et faisant un signe de la tête vers la sortie.

Ce n'était pas clair ce qui avait déclenché cette intensité chez Louis ; Harry ne pouvait pas dire s'il était en colère ou excité, ou s'il allait le ramener à la maison pour lui raconter comment sa journée avec Dave s'était passée. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin que Louis lui demande une deuxième fois avant d'obéir. Le tabouret tomba presque quand Harry se leva trop rapidement pour suivre Louis à travers la petite foule, bloquant leur passage jusqu'à la porte.

Louis était sublime à la lumière sur le trottoir, illuminé seulement par un lampadaire et les enseignes en néon sur les vitres du bar. Sa bouche était pincée en une ligne droite que Harry considéra embrasser juste là. Les choses avaient été plus faciles lorsqu'il faisait seulement semblant d'être amoureux de lui ; au moins Louis n'avait jamais cogité sur les choses qu'il faisait, comme l'embrasser quand il en avait envie, lui tenir la main et se montrer un peu en spectacle partout où ils allaient.

« On se retrouve à la maison, » dit Harry par-dessus le bruit du moteur avant de partir, allant trop vite à travers une série de ruelles qu'il considérait comme un raccourci pour rentrer chez lui. Ce ne fut pas si rapide, cependant ; il descendit quand même de sa moto quand Louis s'arrêta sur son vélo.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour chez lui, faisant tous les deux crisser les graviers de l'allée sous leurs pieds, il eut l'espoir que les choses reviendraient comme avant. Louis reviendrait vers lui, cognerait son épaule avec la sienne et ils entreraient à l'intérieur pour regarder un film, en ignorant ostensiblement ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et le fait que Louis était parti avec Dave peu de temps après. Ils continuaient – ils étaient  _d'accord_  sur ça.

Ce fut pourquoi Harry fut surpris lorsque Louis passa directement à côté de lui, l'ignorant complètement et laissant la moustiquaire claquer derrière lui alors qu'il entrait à l'intérieur tout seul. Il n'attendit pas que Harry se traîne derrière lui, retirant son casque et avançant aussi doucement que d'habitude. Il devait être énervé, ou autre, supposa Harry. L'idée de se diriger vers ça le fit avancer encore plus doucement, marchant comme s'il avait des briques attachées à ses pieds.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de mettre ses défenses en avant que Louis referma la distance entre eux. C'était la première nuit fraîche depuis un mois, peut-être deux, mais il ressentit une chaleur se propager jusque dans ses os quand Louis se tint juste devant lui et l'embrassa, faisant disparaître toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu poser. Il lui fit ressentir une sensation qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà expérimenté dans sa vie – c'était comme être dans un tel état de choc qu'il ne put pas bouger ou respirer jusqu'à ce que Louis pose une main sur son torse pour le repousser rapidement, le sortant de cet état.

Harry le regarda par-dessous ses cils, réalisant, peut-être pour la première fois depuis que Louis était parti ce matin, qu'il avait espéré avoir cette chance de le toucher à nouveau. Il n'y avait rien au monde pour quoi il avait eu moins de patience que le fait de poser ses mains sur le corps de Louis, le sentir près de lui, le goûter quand il respirait. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti au bar, quand il s'était rendu compte que c'était Louis sur son tabouret et pas seulement quelqu'un. Il n'était pas, non plus, seulement quelqu'un quand ils s'étaient embrassés. La confiance, le charme ou les compétences de n'importe qui d'autre ne pourraient pas se mesurer au fait que Louis était tout ce qu'il voulait. Harry ne pouvait pas se donner la peine de prétendre le contraire.

Louis le regarda comme s'il était énervé, peut-être contre lui-même, peut-être contre Harry. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de se mettre sur la pointe de ses pieds et poser à plat la main qu'il avait mise sur le torse de Harry pour le garder près de lui. Leurs tailles n'étaient pas si différentes que ça, mais Louis les mettait à égalité en se relevant sur ses orteils, ainsi Harry ne pouvait regarder autre part que dans ses yeux. C'était la seule chose en face de lui et il se sentit trop étourdi et privilégié par cette vision pour essayer de ne pas le faire. Louis l'observa également en retour au début, jusqu'à ce que ça semble être trop pour lui, il baissa son regard vers ses lèvres à la place – il fit ce froncement grognon qui lui était spécial et Harry fut foutu parce que même ça lui donna des papillons dans le ventre.

Il était tellement proche que Harry put le sentir expirer, mais il ne recolla pas réellement leurs lèvres à nouveau ensemble. « Embrasse-moi, » murmura-t-il, tellement doucement que Harry crut d'abord l'avoir imaginé. Cependant les yeux de Louis dirent le contraire quand il leva à nouveau son regard vers eux, c'était comme une digue se brisant pour inonder tout en même temps. Harry avait été complètement nul pour cacher ses sentiments, mais même sa volonté pour essayer avait disparu. En fait, il se fichait à présent que Louis sache qu'il était tout ce à quoi il pensait, qu'il faisait semblant que leur relation soit réelle pour son propre bien autant que pour celui de n'importe qui d'autre.

Malgré son insistance, ou à cause d'elle, Louis fut celui qui l'embrassa à nouveau. Plutôt que de rester là comme un mannequin, comme Harry l'avait fait la première fois, il fit ce que Louis lui avait demandé : il l'embrassa à retour, permettant à chaque mouvement de leurs lèvres de le supplier de ne pas les laisser devenir une porte fermée.

Louis était une personne prudente. Harry ne pensait pas que beaucoup de leurs amis s'en rendaient compte, mais c'était son cas. Malgré son exubérance et sa spontanéité, il se protégeait bien. C'était pourquoi il était si clair à Harry que  _quelque chose_  avait changé, simplement grâce à la façon avide dont il ouvrit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'y avait aucune retenu dans la façon dont sa langue parcourut sa bouche, comme s'il était désespéré de goûter la dernière goutte de quelque chose que Harry voulait l'empêcher de trouver.

Il ne fut pas sûr duquel des deux commença à bouger en premier, soit Louis le poussa vers la porte soit il le tira tout le long, mais son dos l'heurta et le corps de Louis l'accula contre. Ça avait un peu l'air comme s'il essayait de lui grimper dessus, la force de ses baisers faisant doucement cogner la tête de Harry contre le bois. Il s'en fichait ; ça faisait à peine mal et ses sens étaient tous occupés, trop abandonnés dans le goût, la sensation et l'odeur estompée de l'eau de Cologne de Louis et de sa propre bière, pour ressentir la moindre douleur.

« J'ai voulu faire ça toute la journée, » confessa Harry entre deux baisers. Ses mains étaient partout dans le dos de Louis, essayant de le sentir autant que possible.

« Comment peux-tu simplement... dire des choses comme ça ? » chuchota Louis, semblant déconcerté, à bout de souffle.

« Comment je pourrais ne pas le faire ? »

Tout ce que Louis offrit fut une lueur de curiosité avant d'enrouler sa main autour de la nuque de Harry, le tirant dans un autre baiser qui les consuma tous les deux. Harry n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre que les ongles de Louis s'enfonçant dans son crâne et ses hanches se collant aux siennes. La première fois qu'elles se touchèrent, Harry mordit fortement la lèvre de Louis parce que l'embrasser n'était en quelque sorte pas suffisant, même s'il pouvait déjà commencer à sentir ses lèvres picoter d'y aller aussi fort.

« J'veux juste que tu... » commença Louis. Harry était incapable de dire avec certitude s'il le regardait par intermittence, pendant le temps où ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leurs propres respirations à la place de celle de l'autre, mais il jura qu'il put le sentir le faire. Il savait exactement comment c'était lorsque Louis avait ses yeux sur lui. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Harry quand il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase. L'une des mains de Louis tirait sur une poignée de ses cheveux et l'autre était sous son haut, passant de son abdomen à l'espace entre ses hanches. Harry l'embrassa à nouveau, l'encourageant, mais Louis y coupa court.

« Je sais que tu veux me baiser, » dit Louis, et il le regardait définitivement à ce moment-là. Harry oublia de respirer pendant une seconde. Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse à sa question, mais Harry ne pouvait pas nier cette accusation ; rien n'avait jamais été plus vrai.

« Bon Dieu, Louis. » La voix de Harry était rauque, la gorge serrée. Il était étourdi par à quel point il en avait envie.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » dit Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait besoin de l'expliquer, mais il était plus qu'heureux de le dire à Louis autant de fois qu'il le voulait. « Putain –  _regarde_ -toi, bon Dieu, bien sûr que j'en ai envie – » Il baissa ses mains et empoigna les fesses de Louis, le tirant en avant alors qu'il le pelotait, satisfait par la façon dont Louis sembla perdre son équilibre lorsqu'il tomba contre lui. Harry le garda tout près de lui, glissa une main à l'arrière du haut de Louis et le tenant avec une légère pression dans le bas de son dos.

« Et c'est ce que tu veux, aussi ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour un autre baiser, juste pour avoir une confirmation. Il avait l'impression de rendre Louis sans voix, et pas seulement parce qu'il continuait de l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose.

« Eh bien, » dit Louis d'une voix rauque lorsqu'il rompit le baiser. « Oui, Harry, c'est – »

« Bien, » le coupa Harry, parlant contre le cou de Louis. Il y fit un suçon et le tira en avant juste au moment où Louis fit rouler ses hanches contre les siennes. Ce fut le mouvement le plus audacieux qu'il avait fait de toute la soirée, à part embrasser Harry de façon insensée à la seconde où ils avaient passé la porte. Harry dut s'empêcher de penser que c'était aussi important qu'il savait que ça l'était, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir que c'était littéralement un rêve devenant réalité, qu'il était depuis si longtemps épris de Louis qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer que c'était réellement en train de se produire. 

Après des mois à avoir été celui à l'initiative de  _tout_ , ce fut surprenant et tellement bon lorsque Louis attrapa le bas du tee-shirt de Harry. Il le releva jusqu'à le coincer sous ses aisselles, tâtant le ventre de Harry, où ses muscles s'étaient contracté fermement, appréciant l'attention. Louis s'arrêta pendant une seconde, observant ses propres doigts alors qu'ils parcouraient son torse, son pouce effleurant son téton.

« Rien que tu n'aies jamais vu avant, » dit Harry, souriant en coin.

« Tu t'en es assuré, » marmonna Louis en réponse alors que Harry haussait des épaules, sans honte.

« Tu n'aimais pas ça ? »

« Tu savais que tu avais l'air de te branler quand tu faisais du yoga ? »

« J'en avais aucune idée, » dit Harry. « Tais-toi, s'il te plaît. » Il l'embrassa à nouveau, légèrement plus calmement à présent pour pouvoir apprécier le baiser, ainsi que la façon dont la langue de Louis batailla avec la sienne. Ils mirent fin à chaque baiser seulement pour en commencer un de plus. Louis avait sa jambe coincée entre les cuisses de Harry, ses hanches roulant en avant de temps en temps quand ça devenait  _vraiment_  bon, ou quand Harry tirait les cheveux à la base de son crâne. Les petits sons émis par Louis lui donnaient l'impression d'être juste pour lui.

Ce fut un cliché cinématographique, la façon dont ils jetèrent leurs vêtements en se dirigeant vers la chambre, s'arrêtant pour s'embrasser à presque chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Le couloir n'était pas long, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de toucher chaque centimètre de la peau exposée de Louis quand il retira son haut et le regarda d'une façon que Harry ne put pas déchiffrer.

Louis le tira finalement dans la chambre, où Harry s'assit au bord du lit et observa Louis avec fascination quand il déboutonna son pantalon noir. Il le baissa le long de ses mollets et jusqu'à ses chevilles, sautillant sur un pied alors qu'il le retirait enfin complètement.

« Bon dieu, Louis, » dit doucement Harry, secouant sa tête et le regardant d'haut en bas avec un sourire menaçant de briser son expression faciale, parce qu'il était juste si foutrement heureux à cet instant, plus qu'il n'était confus, surpris et inquiet. Il était juste  _heureux_. Il tendit ses mains et attrapa les hanches fines de Louis de chaque côté, frottant son nez contre son ventre et levant ses yeux vers lui. « T'es incroyable. »

« Rien tu n'aies jamais vu avant, » dit rapidement Louis en souriant. « Hein ? »

« Mm, » marmonna Harry, trop distrait par la peau de Louis pour commenter le fait que ses paroles se retournaient contre lui. Il put voir son sexe tressauter à travers son boxer quand il déposa sa bouche dessus. Il était tellement proche, sur le point de baisser l'élastique, lorsque Louis le repoussa et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation de sa part, comme il y en avait eu la veille, juste quelque chose d'ardent et passionné, une facette de Louis qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Harry en fut grisé.

Mais à chaque fois que Harry essayait de relever ses hanches, Louis faisait de son mieux pour les clouer sur place, se frottant si parfaitement contre son sexe que les yeux de Harry roulèrent en arrière. « Putain, » gémit-il, baissant les yeux entre les deux corps, tous les deux toujours en boxers, tous les deux mouillant le tissu. « Putain, t'es bon à ça. »

Louis l'embrassa, ensuite, sans doute parce qu'il était nul pour accepter les compliments, peu importe à quel point Harry le pensait. C'était bon, de toute façon, la manière dont il faisait basculer sa tête en arrière pour que la bouche de Harry puisse se poser sur son cou, quand il s'arrêtait pour prendre une respiration, faisant des bruits tellement doux qui firent mordre Harry plus fort. Il suça la peau jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que ça faisait mal, puis il embrassa et lécha le même endroit. La main de Louis agrippa ses cheveux de plus en plus fermement jusqu'à ce qu'ils attaquent à nouveau la bouche de l'autre, vingt secondes étaient apparemment trop long à attendre.

Et ensuite – et il ne sut pas pourquoi, ne put pas comprendre ce qu'il fit différemment cette fois – Louis gémit, « Bon Dieu, Harry, » juste dans son oreille, un moment de vulnérabilité qui fut plus sexy que Harry ne put imaginer. Pour autant qu'il en savait, il n'avait rien fait de plus pour le lui soutirer. Il ne le supplia pas de continuer parler comme avant.

Ce fut ce qui fit finalement craquer toute la volonté qu'il avait gardé pour rester immobile, laissant Louis le pousser doucement dans la démence avec ses hanches. Aussi facile que ce serait de simplement succomber, de jouir sans que Louis ait réellement posé ses mains sur lui pour la deuxième fois, son esprit pouvait seulement se concentrer sur ce que Louis lui avait dit dans le salon. Ça tournait en boucle dans sa tête – comment Louis lui avait demandé de le baiser en lui faisant savoir que c'était ce que Harry voulait. C'était la méthode la plus typiquement  _Louis_  pour amener le sujet. Le simple fait de repenser aux dix dernières minutes, à ses yeux s'assombrissant et au son du  _'Je sais que tu veux...'_ , fit tendre ses bras à Harry pour attraper les hanches de Louis, le retirant de ses cuisses pour pouvoir le coucher sous lui.

Le nombre de fois où il avait imaginé ce moment exact dépassait l'entendement. Il y avait des nuits où il l'avait tellement voulu qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être à l'agonie, se tournant sur le ventre et frottant ses hanches contre le matelas en essayant d'empêcher le prénom de Louis de sortir de sa bouche. Le voir là pour de vrai ne ressemblait en rien aux moments les plus vifs que son imagination avait produits. Il sembla être pris de court, ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il essayait de trouver une respiration qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre.

Harry bougea au dessus de lui, remontant ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il les attache autour de ses épaules, un de ses genoux se calant entre ses jambes jusqu'à ce que Louis écarte ses cuisses pour lui. Les bras de Louis se tinrent à lui comme s'il avait peur de le lâcher. Peut-être comme pour le rassurer, Harry tourna son visage et embrassa l'intérieur du biceps de Louis, ses dents s'enfonçant dans les deux mots tatoués à cet endroit. Il bascula son poids sur un de ses bras, utilisant son autre main pour l'enrouler autour de sa gorge, traçant sa courbe puis suivit le chemin jusqu'au torse de Louis.

« Redis-le, » murmura-t-il, ses baisers bougeant dans la même direction. Il laissa une marque juste en dessous des pectoraux de Louis au même moment où il pinça son téton gauche entre son pouce et son index. Il le fit rouler entre ses doigts et tira dessus jusque ce que les halètements de Louis devinrent des gémissements.

« Quoi ? » demanda Louis. Ses hanches se relevèrent, se frottant grossièrement contre la cuisse de Harry, brûlant sa peau. Le tissu était tellement humide qu'il ne put pas résister à le toucher, trouvant le sexe de Louis à travers son boxer et faisant un lent va-et-vient, humidifiant encore plus la tâche sous sa paume.

« Dis-moi que t'en as envie. » Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Louis doive à nouveau lui dire. Son corps était criblé d'envie, frissonnant et en effervescence à cause de toute cette attention – Harry savait à quel point il en avait besoin parce qu'il était attentif à chaque détail. Il ne pourrait expliquer à quel point la respiration de Louis était différente par rapport à normalement, ou à quel point le rougissement de ses joues était différent de quand Harry lui faisait des compliments incessants et stupides.

« J'veux que tu me baisses. » Louis déglutit après l'avoir dit, ses mains remontant pour se tenir à la nuque de Harry, serrant la base de cheveux avec ses doigts. « S'il te plaît, Harry. »

Louis aurait carrément pu refuser de lui demander à nouveau et Harry lui aurait quand même donné exactement ce qu'il voulait, mais le son de sa voix, la façon dont il dit son prénom – ça lui donna encore hâte qu'ils en arrivent là. 

« Ouais, bon Dieu, » acquiesça Harry, impatient à cause de son envie de sentir toute la peau de Louis contre la sienne en même temps. Il bougea plus vite, même si son corps était tremblant et erratique, essayant retrouver ses esprits alors que ses doigts plongeaient sous l'élastique du boxer de Louis, le faisant rouler jusqu'à en dessous de ses testicules et le laissant coincé par ses cuisses à cet endroit.

Il avait juste envie de  _regarder_  d'abord, même si ce n'était plus si nouveau pour lui. Même avec la perspective de ce qui allait venir, le corps de Louis était simplement trop attrayant pour ne pas qu'il prenne un moment pour l'apprécier. Il passa sa paume de l'intérieur de sa cuisse à la hampe de son sexe jusqu'à ce que la longueur de ses doigts le recouvre, le sentant tressauter et pulser à son contact.

« Pourrais-tu faire  _quelque chose_  ? » invita Louis, repoussant au loin la main de Harry au même moment où une goutte de liquide pré-séminal s'écoula de son gland, s'étalant sur le bas de son ventre quand il bougea leurs doigts. Il y eut un soupçon d'agitation dans sa voix qui fit sourire en coin Harry, le regardant avec ses sourcils haussés parce que, eh bien, c'était quelque chose dont il était fier : avoir cette personne magnifique, sarcastique, légèrement blessée et aussi rapide qu'un renard ayant réellement et désespérément besoin de lui. 

« Très bien, très bien. » Tenant les deux côtés de l'élastique, Harry le baissa entièrement, le retirant même d'autour de ses chevilles plutôt que de laisser Louis le dégager avec ses pieds. Il voulait juste avoir le plaisir d'être celui qui le déshabillait, aussi stupide et égoïste que ça puisse l'être. Il dut retarder les choses pour ce petit moment.

Même si Harry cessa de le toucher pour faire la même chose, Louis eut en fait l'air soulagé ensuite, satisfait de l'observer lever ses genoux du matelas et de voir son sexe se dresser entre ses jambes une fois qu'il fut libéré. Louis l'avait vu avant – ça avait été impossible de l'éviter en vivant dans un espace aussi restreint, mais jamais comme ça – jamais dur pour lui, même s'il ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de fois que ça avait été le cas à présent.

Ce fut une chose qui se maintint. Ils ne purent pas cesser de se regarder, ne laissant jamais leurs yeux s'égarer trop longtemps. Ils s'arrêtèrent seulement pour encore plus de baisers endiablés et lorsque Harry marmonna dans sa barbe, en se rendant compte qu'il devait mettre de la distance entre leurs torses pour trouver un préservatif et une bouteille de lubrifiant qui, il jurait, était dans le tiroir près de son lit la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« Ne me dis pas que t'en as plus, » grogna Louis, semblant tellement pitoyable à cette idée que Harry se pencha sur lui pour le faire taire en l'embrassant, secouant sa tête avec leurs lèvres toujours scellées. Il branla le sexe de Louis dans lent mouvement, comme une consolation pour le faire attendre.

« Non, c'est juste que... » Harry le lâcha et pointa derrière sa propre épaule, son visage se fronçant en signe d'excuse, puis il déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres contre celles de Louis avant de se relever du lit. « Je l'ai pas vraiment utilisé, » rajouta-t-il, s'assurant de regarder Louis qui avait l'air par conséquent heureux, mais peut-être pas tellement surpris. Il avait peut-être été un peu jaloux lors de leur soirée, mais Harry était sûr qu'il avait dû se rendre compte à quel point son esprit avait été pervers. Il avait été aussi fidèle dans leur fausse relation qu'il l'aurait été dans une vraie. Louis n'avait même pas eut à en demander autant.

« Dépêche-toi, alors. »

 

Tournant son dos au lit, Harry fit les quelques pas le séparant de sa commode, trouvant une bouteille de lubrifiant neuve au fond de son tiroir à sous-vêtements et se sentant ridiculement triomphant. Il savait qu'il s'était souvenu d'en acheter et ses joues chauffèrent quand il réfléchit un peu plus à  _quand_  il l'avait fait. Il n'avait pas exactement couché avec des tonnes de garçons depuis qu'il avait quitté l'université, mais rencontrer Louis pour la première fois à la jardinerie lui avait mis l'idée en tête. Louis avait peut-être eu un copain à l'époque, mais il s'était dit qu'il trouverait quelqu'un comme lui. Peut-être quelqu'un de mieux.

Il n'y avait pas cru pendant une seconde.

Quand il bougea à nouveau vers Louis, la vue qu'il rencontra fit presque céder ses genoux. Les cuisses de Louis était écartées, ses hanches relevées par un oreiller alors qu'il bougeait doucement sa main le long de son sexe, se taquinant tout aussi minutieusement que Harry l'avait fait.

« Merde, » haleta Harry. Sa bouche était sèche lorsqu'il grimpa sur le lit, sa main caressant l'extérieur de la cuisse de Louis, sentant à quel point ses muscles étaient étirés d'être écartés aussi largement. « Bon Dieu, Louis. Regarde-toi. »

Louis gémit doucement, tournant son poignet et branlant son sexe avec seulement son pouce et son index, ne se donnant pas grand-chose. « Regarde-toi, » répéta-t-il, déglutissant fortement et baissant son regard vers le sexe de Harry, presque nerveusement. « Ça fait un moment. Tu vas me déchirer en deux. »

Harry pensa à lui dire que ce ne serait pas le cas, mais ça semblait contre-productif quand c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait faire. A la place, il s'installa entre les jambes de Louis, étant tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir la main de Louis bouger entre eux, effleurant son sexe avec la jointure de ses doigts tandis qu'il continuait à se toucher. Encerclant ses épaules avec ses deux mains, Harry se pencha au dessus de lui, embrassant son torse et sa gorge, puis il redécouvrit cette pointe de satisfaction quand il trouva ses lèvres pour la douzième fois ce soir.

« Ça ira très bien, » murmura-t-il.

« Promis ? » chuchota Louis en retour, attrapant la main de Harry pour la guider jusqu'à son visage, le laissant sentir ses joues devenir pleine sous ses paumes quand il sourit.

« J'pense que tu peux le supporter, » acquiesça Harry, caressant affectueusement sa mâchoire et embrassant son menton avant de mettre juste assez de distance entre eux pour attraper à tâtons la bouteille à côté d'eux. Il en déversa sur ses doigts, l'étalant dessus avant de les baisser entre les jambes de Louis. 

La première pénétration d'un des doigts fit crier Louis, son anus se contractant jusqu'à essayer de garder le doigt immobile avant même que Harry arrive à la deuxième phalange. « C'est bien, » murmura Harry, ralentissant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le corps de Louis commencer à se relâcher, se détendant à chaque mouvement du doigt de Harry en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en faire pénétrer un deuxième.

« Ah, c'est... » Les hanches de Louis bougèrent, ses pieds à plat contre le lit, laissant ses jambes ouvertes pendant que Harry le préparer avec ses doigts. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire des bruits, gémissant quand Harry réussit à trouver sa prostate et courba ses doigts juste dans le bon angle pour faire tressauter son sexe, du liquide pré-séminal s'écoulant. « Putain, allez Harry, » grinça-t-il.

Il était trop prudent. Ça faisait peut-être un moment pour Louis, mais ce n'était comme si c'était sa première fois. Son corps se souviendrait. Il s'adapterait à lui. Harry était juste gourmand, il voulait continuer à voir son visage comme il était à cet instant – béat, maculé de rose, décomposé même s'il leur restait encore tant à faire. 

« Tu me veux ? » Harry prononça les mots contre la pommette de Louis, courbant à nouveau ses doigts quand les hanches de Louis vacillèrent vers la sensation, son corps se contractant et les gardant en lui quand Harry appuya juste là où il en avait besoin.

« Tout le monde te veut, » souffla Louis, sonnant tellement adorablement frustré par son affirmation que Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire curieusement, amusé par l'idée qu'il avait été aveugle aux autres avances. Il n'y avait pas exactement prêté attention, alors il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait loupé. « Peut-être pas plus que moi, » rajouta Louis, doucement. Il devait savoir que c'était tout ce qui comptait, de toute façon. 

« J'vais te baiser maintenant. » Ça n'avait pas besoin d'être dit parce qu'il choisit le même moment pour aplatir une main sur le ventre de Louis, essayant de l'apaiser en vue de l'inévitable douleur due au vide qu'il allait ressentir dans les instants avant qu'il puisse le soulager et remplacer ses doigts par son sexe. Il sentit l'anus de Louis commencer à se contracter puis se décontracter à la seconde où il retira ses doigts. Il passa le bout de l'un d'eux dessus, étalant le reste du lubrifiant sur son anus jusqu'à ce que Louis gémisse et enfonce ses ongles dans son dos.

« Fais-le. »

Harry ne se souvenait pas d'un bon quart de ses coups d'un soir, en raison de sa prédisposition à rencontre des personnes quand il était à moitié bourré et parce qu'il avait juste une mémoire de merde, vraiment, et une tête trop pleine de beaucoup trop de choses. Mais ça. Ça. Il savait qu'il n'oublierait même pas les morceaux passant trop rapides. Il observa le visage de Louis plutôt que sa main quand il déroula le préservatif sur son sexe, en admiration devant la façon dont il le regardait, qu'il soit même  _en train_  de le regarder. Cette partie resterait gravée dans son esprit pour de bons, juste comme la sensation de ses mains le tirant vers lui et ses jambes s'accrochant autour de lui, l'invitant à pénétrer en lui.

Ce fut énorme pour lui quand il pénétra pour la première fois à l'intérieur, mais il put dire que ce le fut encore plus pour Louis. Il était tellement étroit que Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait le briser, comme si chaque centimètre qu'il faisait pouvait le fendre en deux. Les ongles de Louis s'enfoncèrent plus fort dans sa peau, le griffant du bas de ses omoplates jusqu'à ses hanches, le tenant à cet endroit pour l'immobiliser quand ils eurent finalement passé la douleur initiale due à la résistance.

« Putain, » haleta Louis, soulevant juste assez sa tête de l'oreiller pour pouvoir poser son front contre celui de Harry. « C'est trop. »

« C'est bon, cependant ? » chuchota Harry, repoussant les cheveux humides de Louis de son visage et embrassant les mêmes endroits qu'il venait de dégager. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur la pommette de Louis et il le sentit hocher de la tête, serrant ses hanches et roulant finalement un peu les siennes, avec hésitation.

« Ouais, » souffla-t-il. « Vraiment bon. »

D'une certaine manière, ils se retrouvèrent dans des mouvements fluides : des coups de reins lents et peu profonds devenant de plus en plus intenses. Même lorsque Louis gémit pour en avoir plus, Harry garda le même rythme, impitoyable au sujet de le laisser ressentir chaque mouvement et chaque changement d'angle. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement silencieux  _ou_  bruyant, mais il était plus proche du second à cet instant, disant le prénom de Louis comme une sorte de supplication à chaque fois qu'il relevait ses hanches et faisait glisser son sexe contre l'abdomen de Harry. Il y avait déjà tellement de chaleur dans le creux de son ventre que c'était comme allumer une flamme, la ravivant à chaque fois.

Les choses se mirent en place, mais ça arriva progressivement. Les gémissements de Louis commencèrent à venir plus régulièrement puis Harry augmenta la vitesse de ses pénétrations. Louis inclina sa tête pour enfoncer ses dents dans son épaule et Harry tira sur ses cheveux en retour. Harry s'était senti dans tous ses états depuis que Louis l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, mais ils avaient pris leur temps pour en arriver jusque là, tombant dedans ensemble. Il ne put seulement pleinement comprendre jusque où ils avaient été quand il se rendit compte que Louis avait totalement cessé de l'embrasser pour laisser sa tête reposer sur l'oreiller. Tout son corps commença à se figer et l'une de ses jambes s'enroula autour de Harry, enfonçant son talon dans l'une de ses fesses.

« Ah, est-ce que t'es... J'suis proche, » souffla Louis, cambrant son dos.

« Bien, » murmura Harry. Il ne voulait pas jouir avant d'avoir vu Louis le faire en premier. C'était tellement existant pour lui, d'être celui ayant mis Louis dans cet état. Il avait toujours eu un petit quelque chose pour le fait de faire jouir les autres, mais personne dans sa mémoire récente n'avait été aussi satisfaisant que Louis. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont il  _se laissait_  foutrement complètement aller que Harry trouvait si attrayant, il arrivait à peine à le supporter.

Il tendit l'un des ses bras entre les jambes de Louis et trouva l'une des propres mains déjà sur son sexe, alors il la dégagea rapidement pour la remplacer avec la sienne. Il fit tourner son pouce et son index juste en dessous de son gland puis le caressa, trop légèrement, juste assez pour faire tressauter et contracter son sexe et même faire sortir un peu de liquide pré-séminal. Harry perdit presque le contrôle à cet instant.

« C'est ça, » chuchota-t-il, baissant sa bouche pour effleurer l'oreiller de Louis. « Tu veux jouir pour moi ? »

« Oui, » laissa échapper Louis sans aucune hésitation, sa voix ferme.

« Alors, fais-le, » dit Harry, puis il grogna et resserra sa prise sur le sexe de Louis alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui avec un dernier coup de reins, ne lui donnant rien de plus qu'un petit à-coup plutôt que de ressortir entièrement et pénétrer à nouveau en lui. Il glissa sa main le long de son flanc et releva le genou de Louis avec le sien pour pouvoir l'étirer vers le haut et le plier en deux, courbé dans une position compromettant qui ne dura pas longtemps.

« Oh mon  _dieu_  – »

« Oui, » gémit Harry, branlant fermement son sexe. « Putain, c'est tellement excitant – »

Louis prit une profonde inspiration comme s'il avait quelque chose à dire, mais le mieux qu'il put faire fut un gémissement étouffé alors qu'il jouissait sur la main de Harry et son propre ventre, ses hanches roulant contre rien, la bouche ouverte, absolument magnifique. Harry commença à se retirer, doucement et prudemment, mais Louis l'attrapa par les hanches et le tint fermement.

« Non, » chuchota-t-il, les yeux à moitié ouverts alors qu'il le regardait. « Reste là. »

« D'accord. » Harry hocha de la tête, choqué par à quel point c'était excitant, que Louis le veuille toujours en lui même après avoir joui. Il continua de bouger doucement ses hanches, des mouvements fluides qui étaient presque paresseux, maintenant. Il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de lécher le sperme de Louis de sur son pouce puis de déposer le reste sur la lèvre inférieure de Louis, se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser, léchant l'intérieur de sa bouche. Louis l'embrassa avidement, et  _ce fut_ presque trop – qu'il apprécia réellement ça, que ce soit son propre goût ou le fait que Harry le nourrisse presque avec son propre sperme.

« Est-ce que je peux venir sur toi ? » demanda Harry entre deux baisers, leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres, avant que Louis n'ait la chance de répondre, il rajouta, « J'en ai envie. »

« Mmh, » soupira Louis. Harry donna un dernier coup de reins puis Louis leva ses mains au dessus de sa tête, l'attendant, tentant et sexy. Il y avait encore des gouttes de son propre sperme sur son ventre et ce fut l'endroit que Harry fixa lorsqu'il se mit à genoux et retira le préservatif, le jetant sur le côté. Il baissa son regard sur Louis lorsqu'il fit un, deux, puis un troisième va-et-vient sur son sexe avant de tomber en avant avec une main à côté de Louis. Le lit grinça sous son poids mais Harry capta à peine le son, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que le visage de Louis plein t'attente et la façon dont son propre sexe ajouta plus de sperme sur l'abdomen de Louis. Il aimait le voir recouvert comme ça, sa peau dorée brillant, l'idée même était en quelque sorte sale d'une façon qui les excita clairement tous les deux.

« Merde, » murmura Louis, baissant son regard sur lui-même, apparemment en admiration. Il était le miroir de ce que ressentait Harry. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir de lui-même pour savoir que ses yeux étaient juste aussi humides, vitreux et bouleversés que ceux de Louis. 

Il avait l'impression que ses membres étaient morts, bloqués sur place pendant que Louis faisait glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches et jusqu'à sa taille, le calmant – les calmant tous les deux, en fait, tandis qu'ils étaient en train de redescendre de leurs orgasmes. Harry trouva seulement la force de bouger quand il fut trop tenté par la peau de Louis. Il se pencha par-dessus lui, accroupi entre ses jambes alors que sa langue glissait sur le ventre de Louis, léchant une ligne en particulier de leurs deux spermes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit luisant à cause de sa salive à la place.

Louis supporta d'être touché et cajolé – courageusement, pensa Harry – jusqu'à ce qu'une morsure à un endroit particulièrement sensible sur ses hanches fut trop et il le tira vers le haut en l'attrapant par les bras. Le grognement de protestation de Harry fut mis en sourdine à la seconde où il se rendit compte que son nouveau point de vue faisait qu'il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que les yeux de Louis, une vue qui le fit soupirer de contentement parce que... qu'est-ce qui pourrait être mieux que ça ? Il avait volé des regards dans sa direction à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'opportunité pendant le mois précédent, essayant d'être discret ou de le faire passer comme étant une partie de leur jeu, mais là, Louis lui donna la liberté de regarder. Il  _voulait_  qu'il regarde.

« T'es tellement beau, » dit Harry d'un air songeur, glissant sa paume autour de la gorge de Louis pour garder sa tête basculée en arrière – délicatement, le touchant comme s'il était en verre, comme s'il ne venait pas de le baiser tellement fort que la tête de Louis avait presque heurté la tête de lit.

« Mm, évidemment que tu dirais ça. » Louis sourit, ses bras s'enroulant autour du cou de Harry et posant ses mains sur sa nuque, de la même façon qu'il le faisait quand ils étaient dans le canapé et que Harry se plaignait de ses pauvres articulations douloureuses, après une longue journée à la jardinerie. 

« Je ne le dirais pas à n'importe qui. » Et c'était la vérité. En dehors de ses relations, le sexe avait toujours été quelque chose d'amusant pour lui. Quelque chose à quoi il était bon. La moitié des personnes avec qui il avait couché avait été des potes et donc ça lui avait toujours donné l' _impression_ d'être avec un pote. Il dut, en fait, se rappeler que c'était le titre que Louis portait aussi pour lui, parce que c'était la réalité, même si tout en lui criait le contraire.

Il surprit Louis ne train de mordre le coin de ses lèvres et son expression changea, comme s'il savait qu'il savait qu'il était en train d'être observé au microscope, comme s'il venait juste de prendre conscience que Harry le voyait sous un angle différent que n'importe qui d'autre. « Donc, je suis spécial, hein ? » demanda-t-il en riant, parce ça pourrait être drôle, ou peut-être parce qu'il voulait que Harry pense que la réponse ne lui importait pas.

« Bien sûr que t'es spécial, » murmura Harry. « T'es Louis Tomlinson. »

Louis rigola véritablement à ça, cependant il rougit également. C'était écœurant à quel point Harry le trouvait mignon. Se penchant en avant, il embrassa le front de Louis puis ses lèvres, souriant contre elles avant de retirer finalement son poids de sur lui et rouler sur son flanc. Louis était toujours tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir sa chaleur se dégager de lui, leurs corps s'assemblant comme des briques – s'installant comme si c'était la chose la plus facile au monde.

« T'es un idiot, » affirma Louis, le frappant à la cuisse et faisant grogner Harry.

« Un peu, ouais, » acquiesça Harry, tournant sa tête sur l'oreiller, son nez se collant au visage de Louis. Les instants suivant le sexe pouvaient parfois être gênants, après que tout ce désir avait temporairement été mis au repos, mais avec Louis, ça s'annonçait être tout aussi bien que l’événement principal.

La proximité qu'il ressentit était quelque chose qu'il avait désiré sans savoir qu'il avait autant envie d'être de cette façon avec Louis. Peu importe comment ceci pouvait être défini, c'était juste une version renforcée de leur amitié, et c'était même mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé que ça pourrait être.

 

Louis

  


Louis se réveilla en premier. Alors que ses yeux papillonnèrent puis s'ouvrirent finalement, il n'y eut pas un seul instant où il se sentit confus à propos de l'endroit où il se trouvait ou comment il y était arrivé ; il savait exactement où il était, en fait, et dans quel lit il était, et à qui appartenait le biceps qu'il utilisait comme oreiller. Il reconnut cette odeur d'eau de Cologne et, quand ses yeux furent assez réveillés pour se concentrer, il n'y eut aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il reconnaîtrait ces lèvres n'importe où, aujourd'hui ou dans une centaine d'année, peu importe ce qu'il se passait.

Il soupira. Ça semblait ardu de bouger l'un de ses muscles, mais il devait vraiment aller aux toilettes qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement refermer ses yeux et se rendormir, peu importe à quel point il en avait envie. Harry ne bougea pas du tout quand Louis se redressa, bascula ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit puis posa ses pieds sur le plancher froid. La légère douleur qu'il ressentit à cet instant s'intensifierait probablement quand il allait se mettre debout. Il fit quand même un essai.

Ce n'était pas... terrible. Il était tombé de son vélo plus d'une fois, il avait supporté pire que ça – et celles-ci n'avaient pas, non plus, été des douleurs agréables. Pas comme ça. Pas comme des courbatures dues au sexe, pas quand ça avait été – bon dieu, il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir combien de temps ça avait fait avant hier soir.  _J'ai couché avec quelqu'un hier soir_ , pensa-t-il, encore et encore, émerveillé par ce qu'il ressentait à cette pensée en plein jour. 

C'était bon. C'était incroyable. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis un long moment.

Il n'éprouva aucune culpabilité quand il fixa son reflet dans le miroir, juste de la curiosité alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au suçon dans son cou et se rendait compte de l'état de ses cheveux, qu'il aplatit avec une main pour tenter de légèrement moins ressembler à un hérisson fatigué. Son cœur accéléra quand il se souvint la façon dont la main de Harry les avait attrapé quand ils avaient couché ensemble, la façon dont il avait tiré juste assez fort pour faire frissonner Louis. Il les toucha à nouveau, se souvenant.

Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, se rendit-il compte avec un poids tombant dans son ventre, était de retourner au lit avec Harry et dormir jusqu'à ce qu'un de leurs estomacs gargouillent trop bruyamment pour être ignoré. 

Mais d'abord, de l'eau. La cuisine était ensoleillée, calme et mettait de bon humeur, ou peut-être que c'était juste l'état actuel de Louis qui faisait tout apparaissait plus beau que ça ne l'était. C'était merveilleux ce que le sexe pouvait faire. C'était merveilleux ce que Harry Styles avait fait.

Ça rendit sa conversation de la veille avec Dave en quelque sorte pathétique, quand il y repensait à présent. Il lui avait fait une proposition, une qui avait été facile à refuser, mais Louis l'avait quand même écouté.

Le bail de la maison se finissait bientôt, avait dit Dave ; la maison dans laquelle lui et Dave avait habité. La suggestion de Dave avait été que le fait de le renouveler aurait pu être une chance pour eux de recommencer. Il avait suggéré que ça aurait pu les aider à retrouver ce qu'ils avaient avant, comme si cette période de bonheur était durable.

Ça avait presque été impossible d'avoir cette conversation tandis que Louis avait dormi approximativement trois heures et avait principalement pensé à la façon dont son sexe avait disparu, si facilement, dans la bouche de Harry. Toute la journée, il avait été distrait et agité, agacé d'être parti sans avoir chargé son téléphone et encore plus agacé lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas, non plus, ses clés. Il avait passé le temps après son déjeuner avec Dave à espérer attraper Harry chez eux et, quand ça avait échoué, il s'était étalé sur le canapé de Niall pour une sieste plus que nécessaire.

Si, la veille, il avait été un peu incertain de ce qu'il voulait faire par rapport à la proposition de Dave – et il avait été presque sûr, même à ce moment-là, que les mots de Dave n'avaient rien d'aussi significatifs qu'ils l'auraient été avant – être avec Harry, même qu'une seule fois, fut assez pour faire réaliser à Louis que tout ce qu'il avait pensé lui manquer n'était plus un fardeau. Ce n'était pas que Harry était la solution à son problème, mais plutôt qu'il l'avait aidé pendant ce trou noir de trois mois sans sexe, pendant lequel il avait été obsédé par le fait d'essayer de faire se sentir Dave comme une merde, mais pas nécessairement de le reconquérir. 

Louis s'arrêta devant l'évier et but deux grands verres d'eau, le remplissant une fois de plus et l'apportant dans la chambre de Harry pour le poser sur la table de nuit. Il utilisa ce moment avant que Harry se réveille pour apprécier ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens sur l'oreiller, ainsi que la façon dont son ventre avait l'air défini même dans son sommeil, quand il était mou, baissant et montant au rythme de ses respirations.

Il fut moins doux en retournant dans le lit que lorsqu'il en était sorti, espérant réveiller Harry, et ça fonctionna. Il sembla confus et encore plein de sommeil puis, très rapidement, heureux de voir Louis, un sourire rencontrant ses yeux lorsqu'il prit sa première respiration profonde.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'es laissé tout seul, » dit Harry, attrapant le bras de Louis et le tirant vers le bas. Louis se laissa faire sans lutter, mais il sembla offensé.

« Oh, allez. T'étais même pas réveillé. »

« Si, » geignit Harry, regardant Louis avec un œil à moitié ouvert, l'autre toujours fermé. « C'était tout vide. »

Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que Harry soit aussi mignon en faisant une moue aussi attendrissante. Louis mordit son menton pour la lui retirer. « J'ai faim. »

« Il est quelle heure ? » Les yeux de Harry était déjà à nouveau fermé, prêt à se rendormir.

« Environ dix heures. Tu dois aller quelque part ? »

Harry grogna, posant une main sur la taille de Louis alors qu'il se redressait sur son coude opposé. « J'dois aller travailler dans une heure. »

« Répugnant. »

« Horrible. »

«  _Horrible_ , » répéta Louis dans son imitation lente et drôlement atroce de l'accent de Harry, espérant obtenir une réaction de sa part, mais il se concentra sur le cou de Louis, sur la marque qu'il y avait laissé. Il l'effleura avec son pouce et soupira de contentement, faisant déglutir Louis sous la pression d'être observé aussi attentivement.

« J'ai besoin d'un petit-déjeuner, » dit calmement Harry, comme s'il n'était pas actuellement en train de déposer plein de petits baisers dans le cou de Louis.

« Il reste quatre morceaux de pizza. » Louis éclaircit sa gorge, essayant de se reprendre. Bon dieu, avait-il toujours été aussi facile ? Etait-ce juste Harry ? « Je crois. »

« Hm, » marmonna Harry. Il mit de la distance entre eux, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté de celle de Louis. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

_Baiser à nouveau avant que t'ailles au travail_ , pensa Louis, faisant une trop longue pause.

« A part ça, » dit Harry, souriant et resserrant sa main sur le flanc de Louis.

Louis fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air consterné, pas intrigué. « T'es dégoûtant. »

« Genre. » Harry le tapa deux fois sur la hanche. « Allons manger cette pizza. » Il balança ses longues jambes sur le côté alors qu'il repérait leurs sous-vêtements au milieu des draps en désordre et un jeans sur le sol. Ils enfilèrent tous les deux leurs boxer et se dirigea vers l'avant de la maison, dans la cuisine baignée par le soleil et directement vers le frigo.

C'était comme n'importe quel autre matin, sauf que cette fois ils étaient tous les deux presque nus, et pas seulement Harry. Ce dernier semblait également carrément  _joyeux_ , définitivement plus heureux et plus animé que Louis ne l'avait jamais vu, sauf peut-être sur scène. Ils se tenaient au milieu de la cuisine, le bout de leurs pieds se touchant alors qu'ils prenaient d'énormes morceaux de pizza, de façon tout à fait répugnante. Ils parlèrent de quel était leur petit-déjeuner préféré lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Harry mentionna un tas de céréales dont Louis n'avait jamais entendu parler et ce dernier lui raconta que sa mère avait l'habitude de recouvrir ses toasts avec de la cannelle, du beurre et du sucre. Il lui promit de lui en faire un de ces jours. Il le lui promit sans même repenser une seule fois au renouvellement du bail, ou à la proposition de Dave de le laisser y 'réfléchir'. 

« Si seulement je ne devais pas travailler aujourd'hui, » marmonna Harry, mâchant tristement le dernier bout de la croûte de sa pizza.

Louis inclina sa tête sur le côté, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air curieux et non suffisant. « Pourquoi ça ? »

Harry haussa ses épaules, finit d'avaler et essuya les miettes de sa bouche avec son pouce. « J'aime juste parler avec toi. »

C'était tellement honnête et simple que ça ne devrait pas prendre Louis autant au dépourvu, mais ça le frappa fortement, juste dans le cœur. « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, » dit Harry, se rapprochant de lui. Il repoussa les cheveux de son front et en coinça derrière son oreille. « J'peux te parler de tout. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne pour qui je peux dire ça. Même chez moi, j'veux dire, t'es juste... ouais. »

Louis ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre, alors il dit simplement, « Toi aussi, » parce qu'au moins c'était la vérité.

Harry embrassa son front puis le haut de sa joue. « Tu penses qu'on peut passer du temps ensemble ce soir ? »

Ils passaient du temps ensemble tous les soirs, mais Louis ne le dit pas à haute voix. Il grogna juste, serrant fermement la hanche de Harry avant de lever son regard vers lui. « J'vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas. »

« Bien. » Harry releva son menton avec son doigt et l'embrassa, plus de façon taquine qu'autre chose. « J'dois aller m'habiller. »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne peux aller travailler comme ça ? » Louis le frappa sur les fesses lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, observant son long dos et ses épaules alors qu'il s'éloignait.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? »

Louis grogna, fixant un endroit où un rayon du soleil frappé le sol, pensant que Harry ne plaisantait probablement pas.

  


*

  


C'était vraiment facile, de coucher avec Harry. C'était probablement la relation sexuelle la moins compliquée que Louis n'avait jamais eu, mais il supposait qu'avoir de la pratique était utile. Faire semblant de sortir ensemble les avait lié d'amitié. Être amis leur avait donné envie de coucher ensemble. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent dans un brouillard de joie ; Louis était trop dans le moment pour le reconnaître à présent, mais plus tard il se rendrait compte que c'étaient les meilleurs quarante-huit heures qu'il avait passé de toute l'année.

Tout ce que lui et Harry faisaient était de rire ensemble, ce qui était ce qu'ils auraient pu faire depuis le début, si Louis n'avait pas été aussi déterminé à voir Harry comme quelqu'un qui lui faisait une faveur et non comme un ami. Alors ils rigolèrent  _beaucoup_ , partagèrent des paquets de chips et des bières. Ils firent ce qu'ils faisaient toujours : apprécier la compagnie de l'autre.

Le seul problème était que Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser, et ça semblait également être une lutte pour Harry. Il l'embrassait au réveil le matin quand il avait encore cette odeur de dentifrice et de quelque chose de doux et mentholé qu'il mettait sur son visage après s'être rasé. Il embrassait l'arrière des genoux de Louis quand il se mettait au lit après lui. Louis arrivait à peine à croire que quelqu'un puisse autant le  _désirer_.

Il avait tellement de questions, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les poser. Cependant, y-avait-il un bon moment pour demander, à l'un de ses amis, depuis combien de il avait envie de coucher avec vous ?

Après trois jours, Harry y vint en premier et Louis n'y était pas préparé du tout.

Ils étaient en train de redescendre de leurs orgasmes, couchés par-dessus les draps froissés du lit tandis qu'un vieux vinyle de la collection de Harry tournait sur le tourne-disque. C'était l'heure d'or et tout dans la chambre avait l'air de briller, les grains de poussière tourbillonnant à travers la lumière, le soleil illuminant le profil du visage de Harry qui était posé sur la cuisse de Louis.

« T'es la seule personne que je connaisse qui aime réellement le goût rhum-raisins, » dit Louis, revenant sur une conversation trop longue qu'ils avaient eu sur les parfums de glace. Il tira sur l'une des boucles de Harry et la laissa tomber sur son front. « Enfin, toi et mon grand-père. »

« Quel homme intelligent. »

« Intelligent mais avec un goût de merde en glace. »

« Excuse-moi, Louis, » dit Harry, roulant sur le côté et rampant vers les oreillers. « Ce n'est pas très sympa de dire ça à propos d'un vieil homme. Ou d'un jeune homme. »

Louis pouffa et se poussa, faisant de la place pour que Harry puisse se coucher à côté de lui. « Maintenant j'ai envie d'un milkshake. »

« Hé, » dit Harry, soudainement très proche de lui.

« Coucou. » Louis roula également sur son flanc, lui faisant face et attendant l'inévitable commentaire à propos d'un autre parfum de glace que personne n'aimait ; probablement pistache.

« Tu savais que je t'aimais vraiment bien ? »

Il eut envie de rire, mais aucun son ne sortit. Harry n'avait donné aucune indication qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose de ce genre. Louis n'était pas prêt du tout à discuter d' _eux_ , pas alors qu'il était encore détendu et heureux grâce à une bonne partie de jambe en l'air, il avait été satisfait de pouvoir continuer ça pendant aussi longtemps que possible. « Quoi ? »

« Quand on a commencé... tout ça. » Harry continua en faisant un signe de la main, parlant calmement, aucune trace de sarcasme ou de taquinerie dans sa voix. « Tu devais être au courant. »

Louis se redressa, son cœur battant rapidement, comme il avait tendance à le faire à chaque fois que Harry parlait avec une honnêteté éhontée de quelque chose qui ferait paniquer Louis, avant même d'avoir considéré le fait d'évoquer le sujet. Il y avait pensé, bien sûr ; il avait eu un pré-sentiment depuis leur premier baiser dans ce bar, celui où Harry avait assez évidemment inventé avoir vu Dave pour l'embrasser.

« J'pense pas l'avoir vraiment très bien caché, » rajouta Harry, souriant vraiment à présent, apparemment content d'en discuter.

« Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de dire ça, » dit Louis, secoua sa tête. « Genre, ne – ne  _dis_  pas ça, juste comme ça. »

Puis la pire chose arriva : Harry eut réellement l'air blessé. « Hé, » dit-il à nouveau, seulement cette fois en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Louis, se redressant pour le regarder. « Ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne ferais pas ça. »

C'était trop difficile d'y croire et pas parce que Dave l'avait déboussolé, se dit-il. Il refusait laisser Dave ruiner ça pour lui – sauf que bien sûr, rendit-il compte, il l'avait déboussolé. La raison pour laquelle la confession de Harry avait autant tendu Louis était parce que sa dernière relation avait été une telle déception. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'imaginer que la même chose se produise avec Harry. Ce n'était rien de plus que l'aveu d'une  _attirance_ , mais Louis était quand même hésitant à l'accepter calmement ou rapidement.

« Je te crois, seulement... » Louis rigola, un peu sourdement. « Ça fait beaucoup à assimiler. » Il serra la main de Harry et se glissa hors du lit, sa langue appuya contre l'intérieur de sa joue alors que son regard passa du visage de Harry à la porte puis à nouveau vers Harry. « Je ne suis pas en colère, » dit-il, juste pour clarifier.

« Moi non plus, » dit Harry.

« D'accord. Tout va bien entre nous, alors ? » Ce n'était absolument pas la fin de la conversation, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire tout de suite. Vraiment, Louis avait juste besoin que quelqu'un lui dise que tout allait bien entre deux, pendant qu'il réfléchissait à comment dire à Harry ce qu'il signifiait exactement pour lui. Comment lui dire qu'il avait fait plus pour lui que n'importe qui d'autre depuis un long moment. Comment lui dire qu'il avait été tout ce qu'il avait eu de plus génial pendant les trois derniers mois. Comment lui dire qu'il était si sincèrement formidable que Louis avait, parfois, presque l'impression qu'il ne méritait pas son amitié, encore moins plus que ça.

« Ouais, » dit Harry, faisant durer le mot. Il avait bien évidemment plus de chose à dire sur le sujet. « Tout va bien entre nous. »

« J'vais aller prendre une douche. » Louis lui demanda presque de se joindre à lui, mais finalement, il fut content d'être seul. Ça lui donna du temps pour fixer le carrelage et se demander à quel point il avait merdé.

 

Harry

  


Race Canyon s'était séparé deux semaines auparavant, mais ça avait été à prévoir depuis si longtemps que Harry oublia de le dire après que ce fut arrivé. Dave avait envoyé un message groupé, évidemment, disant à tout le monde qu'il en avait « fini », et qu'il préférerait qu'ils ne continuent plus sous le même nom, puisque ce n'était plus la formation originale ; comme s'ils étaient Queen ou quoi. C'était exactement le genre de merde égoïste que Dave sortait depuis aussi longtemps que Harry le connaissait. Lui et Niall étaient tous les deux d'accord : ils étaient mieux sans lui.

Ce n'était vraiment si mauvais, en fait. Lui et Niall avaient été le cœur créatif du groupe, de toute façon ; Harry écrivait les paroles puis les montrait à Niall, puis ils construisaient la plupart des chansons sans les autres. Leur soi-disant résidence au Rocking Stone était devenue celle de Harry et Niall, à la place, un duo sans nom simplement là pour chanter et jouer. 

Faire parti d'un groupe avec Dave serait, de toute façon, dur à présent, à cause l'insoutenable gêne due au fait qu'il était plus proche de Louis maintenant, ce qui serait même encore pire puisqu'ils avaient été ensemble. Ou peu importe ce qu'ils étaient.

Harry lui avait avoué ses sentiments sans vraiment réfléchir à comment, exactement, Louis pourrait réagir. Il s'était seulement retrouvé avec une réponse moins qu'extraordinaire qui les avait laissé tous les deux un peu gênés pendant les jours suivants. En aucun cas ils ne s'étaient ignorés, mais ils avaient été un peu occupés par leur travail et Harry pouvait dire que ça avait en partie été intentionnel ; chacun d'eux feignant d'être fatigués le soir à la place de rester ensemble comme ils le faisaient normalement. Ça avait été dur de se mentir tandis qu'ils vivaient dans un espace aussi restreint et, plus que ça, se connaissaient assez bien pour voir à travers n'importe quelle excuse qu'ils avaient donné. Cependant, cette courte pause avait semblé nécessaire après leur conversation.

Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de faire de sérieuses réflexions à ce sujet dans les trois jours qui suivirent. Pour lui, c'était simple : il avait des sentiments simples pour Louis dans une situation compliquée.

  


*

  


La Yes Tavern était plus petite que le Rocking Stone, mais c'était aussi beaucoup cool et pus légitime, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les papillons dans son ventre étaient particulièrement énergiques avant le passage de Niall et lui ce jeudi soir. Ils avaient un banjo, une guitare et pas de nom, mais ils avaient cinq chansons inscrites sur un morceau de papier blanc. Harry la posa près de son pied quand ils montèrent sur la scène de contreplaqué grinçant.

Personne ne leva vraiment son regard de son verre ou arrêta de parler ; eh bien, personne à part Zayn. Il était assis à la table la plus proche d'eux avec une bière et un sourire doux sur son visage, levant son pouce vers Niall quand il pinça une corde du banjo pour tester le son.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il ne dit rien avant le début de leur première chanson. Il y avait tellement peu de personne que c'était un peu comme jouer dans un salon, mais ce n'était pas important ; une fois qu'il commença, il eut ce sentiment qu'il avait toujours en faisant de la musique, quelque chose d'indescriptiblement bon et irremplaçable. Il pouvait se perdre dedans même s'il jouait réellement que pour dix personnes, dont la plupart ne leur prêtait même pas attention.

Au moins, il y eut quelques applaudissements polis lorsqu'ils eurent fini.

« Je suis Harry, » dit-il dans le micro, faisant un signe de la main. « C'est Niall. » Niall fit également un signe. Ça ressemblait assez à une présentation, mais Harry continua avec un, « Merci. »

Alors qu'ils se préparaient pour leur prochaine chanson, Harry vit que Liam était arrivé ; il était accoudé au bar en tenant une bière et souriant largement, plus encourageant que jamais. C'était bien qu'il soit venu, pensa-t-il, mais sa présence rendit l'absence de Louis en plus flagrante que ne l'était déjà.

Les conversations reprirent alors que Harry fixait du regard cette feuille de papier blanche, vérifiant trois fois que leur prochaine chanson était, en effet, la reprise de Winding Wheel qu'ils avaient déjà joué un millier de fois.

Il n'y avait vraiment rien de semblable que de faire un concert, même quand c'était une telle petite salle. Il ne se lasserait jamais du frisson de voir des expressions sur le visage des personnes qui les écoutaient  _réellement_ , parce que c'était tellement différent des personnes qui jetaient simplement un regard de temps en temps ou à la fin d'une chanson pour applaudir. Harry avait juste envie de savoir ce à quoi ils pensaient lorsqu'ils jouaient et qu'il chantait, mais pour certaines personnes, il pouvait le voir s'il les regardait assez attentivement. On ne lui avait déjà dit, plus d'une fois, qu'il avait un problème à fixer les gens de cette façon mais il aimait la musique à cause de la connexion instantanée que ça lui donnait avec les autres, et voir une émotion sur le visage de quelqu'un était juste aussi bon qu'entendre un compliment.

Ils enchaînèrent directement avec la prochaine chanson, jouant les premiers accords sous des applaudissements plus forts qu'avant. Au fond du bar, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry put voir, en chantant, que leur petit concert avait ramené une petite foule. C'était le genre de pression qu'il aimait, parce que les personnes qui entraient étaient là parce qu'ils avaient apprécié ce qu'ils avaient entendu en passant sur le trottoir.

Le bar finit par être assez plein pour qu'il ne remarque même pas Louis, au départ, ce fut le cas seulement lorsqu'il tira une chaise à la table de Zayn et vole une gorgée de sa bière. Il y avait des marques noires de graisse sur ses doigts alors qu'il les enroulait autour de la pinte et il avait l'air un peu en sueur d'avoir pédalé jusqu'ici, mais il semblait aussi rayonnant et sublime que toujours. Il ressemblerait à la muse de Harry s'il en avait une.

Harry sourit autour d'une note, soudainement inspiré pour la pousser encore plus, la tenant jusqu'à ce que sa voix soit rauque et ses yeux se ferment.

A la fin de la chanson, il poussa leur petite setlist avec son pied et tourna son dos au public. Des verres tintèrent et des personnes parlèrent pour remplir le silence quand les applaudissements s'arrêtèrent, et Harry chuchota dans l'oreille de Niall, faisant une suggestion qu'il était sûr allait être une surprise.

« T'es sûr ? » demanda Niall, s'éloignant du micro.

Harry sourit, essayant d'avoir l'air confiant. « Ça va être sympa. »

C'était une nouvelle chanson. Elle était si nouvelle, en fait, qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais joué en live et ils l'avaient seulement répété quelque fois puisque Harry avait fini de l'écrit deux semaines auparavant. Hier, ils avaient été d'accord sur le fait que c'était encore trop tôt pour la jouer, parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait avec succès d'une seule traite, mais ça semblait seulement juste de l'essayer maintenant. La personne pour qui il l'avait écrite était dans le public, après tout.

« Désolé pour ça, » dit Harry dans le micro, faisant un signe de la main vers Niall. Il ajusta la sangle de sa guitare, puis releva le devant de son chapeau et regarda Louis. « C'est une nouvelle chanson. On ne l'a jamais joué en live avant, alors... soyez gentils avec nous. »

Il tourna son regard vers Niall, qui lui fit un hochement ferme de la tête puis un haussement d'épaules, tout dans son attitude disait exactement ce que Harry ressentait :  _quand faut y aller_.

« Bien, » dit Harry, puis il lécha ses lèvres. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir le faire. « Elle s'appelle Happily. »

  


*

  


Ce fut leur dernière chanson. Ce fut leur  _meilleure_  chanson. Le public réagit mieux à cette chanson qu'à n'importe quelle autre ils avaient faite, ce que Harry considéra être une autre bonne raison d'être reconnaissant envers Louis. Il était la raison pour laquelle Harry n'avait pas pu poser son carnet pendant des mois. Il était la raison pour laquelle il avait commencé à écrire la musique qu'il  _aimait_ réellement, plutôt que celle qu'il pensait le mieux aller avec le son de Race Canyon. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, peu importe avec qui il était, il ne jouerait jamais cette chanson en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre que Louis. Personne d'autre ne méritait autant de sa part.

Ils descendirent de la scène en faisant un signe de la main alors que le jukebox se remettait en marche. Ils se dirigèrent directement dans la foule, Niall vers Zayn et Harry vers Louis, qui se leva de la table quand il le vit.

« Salut, » dit Harry, mais Louis était déjà contre lui, enroulant ses deux bras autour d'Harry en une étroite étreinte.

« Désolé, j'étais en retard, » dit Louis, repoussant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. Il fit un petit pas en arrière mais resta quand même près de lui, une main se posant brièvement sur la hanche de Harry avant de retomber.

« T'as bien aimé ? »

Louis sourit, celui où ses lèvres étaient fermées et qui rendait ses yeux tout plissés, celui que Harry voulait embrasser juste pour sentir la façon dont ses lèvres s'étiraient largement. « C'était incroyable. »

« Ah, eh bien – »

« Non, c'était vraiment – c'était votre meilleure prestation, et – »

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? » le coupa Niall, les pointant tous les deux. Ils convinrent tous les deux pour deux PBR puis volèrent les chaises restantes à la table, une fois que lui et Zayn allèrent au bar. Harry se sentait encore grisé d'avoir chanté, et il attrapa les mains de Louis sans réfléchir, les tenant dans l'une des siennes sur la table. Il voulait entendre ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire et il n'eut même pas besoin de l'inviter à le faire avant que Louis ne continue.

« Cette chanson, » commença Louis, regardant fixement Harry, qui hocha de la tête, l'encourageant silencieusement. « Mais – attends, je voulais te parler d'abord, à propos de, euh. » Il fronça ses sourcils, serrant les doigts de Harry. « J'espère que tu ne penses pas que j'ai flippé la dernière fois à cause de... ce que t'as dit. »

Bon dieu, il avait vraiment essayé de ne pas mettre ses espoirs trop hauts, mais le soulagement qu'il ressentit fut la preuve qu'il avait besoin de savoir qu'il aurait été  _anéanti_  si Louis n'avait pas dit quelque chose à cet effet. Il releva une des mains de Louis et l'embrassa, essayant de le calmer même si ça semblait, en quelque sorte, énorme. « D'accord. »

« C'est tout ce à quoi j'ai réussi à penser depuis que tu me l'as dit, » dit-il, le fixant durement et ne détournant jamais son regard des yeux de Harry. « Et je sais que j'ai probablement eu l'air d'être en train de flipper mais c'est seulement parce que, genre – je pensais que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir mais c'était pas le cas, vraiment, parce que je veux... quand on faisait semblant. C'est ce que je veux. Mais je veux la version réelle. »

Harry y avait également pensé, imaginant ce résultat. Même dans les moments où il avait essayé de se convaincre d'être pragmatique, d'espérer le meilleur en s'attendant au pire, ses tripes étaient quand même une piscine d'optimisme. Il avait toujours cru en eux et ce qu'ils pourraient être si Louis permettait que ça se produise.

« Tu le veux vraiment ? » demanda Harry à travers le sourire le plus large que son visage pouvait accueillir, serrant ses mains plus fort, ayant besoin qu'il soit sûr de lui. Leur début avait été loin d'être conventionnel et loin d'être facile. Il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre dans le tableau dès le départ, quelqu'un à cause de qui Harry s'était simplement attendu à perdre Louis, et il était nullement certain que les choses allaient soudainement arrêter d'être compliquées.

« Je le veux vraiment, » confirma Louis, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Aucun d'eux ne semblait pouvoir cesser de sourire ; Harry pouvait à peine croire en sa chance. « Et peut-être qu'on devrait y aller doucement, ou quoi, mais... je le veux vraiment. J'aime ce que tu me fais ressentir. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, Lou, » dit-il, récupérant ses doigts pour les passer à travers ses propres cheveux, les retirant de son visage alors qu'il souriait à Louis de l'autre côté de la table. Ça lui importait peu s'ils allaient doucement ou rapidement ou s'ils continuaient à ce rythme. Le simple fait d'avoir Louis était toute la solidité dont il avait besoin. Il le voulait juste  _lui_  et avoir cette opportunité rendait impossible le fait de considérer les détails, ou d'être judicieux à propos de quoi que ce soit alors qu'il avait envie de plonger directement dedans.

« Eh bien, c'est ce que tu veux aussi, » fit remarquer Louis. Il semblait nerveux, mais Harry tenait ses mains, souhaitant que les autres les aient laissé tomber ou qu'ils soient seuls pour pouvoir faire encore mieux que ça.

« Je veux que tu sois heureux. Genre, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu t'aider ce soir-là au Rocking Stone. » Harry fit une pause. « En fait, euh. Tu te souviens de m'avoir rencontré avant ? Genre, avant ce soir-là ? »

« A une des répétitions du groupe ? »

« Non, » dit-il, secouant sa tête. « En fait, t'étais venu à la jardinerie une fois. » Harry sourit au souvenir. Il avait été sûr à ce moment-là qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais Louis, jusqu'à la prochaine fois qu'il devait acheter des fleurs pour sa mère, puis il était tombé sur lui un mois plus tard pendant la deuxième répétition de Race Canyon. « Je t'ai aidé à choisir des chrysanthèmes pour ta mère, tu t'en souviens ? »

Louis sembla sincèrement surpris et c'était évident qu'il essayait de son mieux de s'en souvenir, parce qu'il voulait tellement prendre part à ce qui serait une histoire vraiment amusante à partager, mais il haussa ses épaules. « J'y arrive vraiment pas. Est-ce que j'ai été sympa avec toi ? »

« Assez sympa, » dit Harry, inclinant sa tête sur le côté. « Maintenant, ça va peut-être un choc pour toi, » continua Harry, posant doucement sa main sur le genou de Louis. « Mais j'ai eu un très, très gros coup cœur pour toi. »

Louis pouffa de rire. « Toi ? Un coup de cœur pour  _moi_  ? »

« Je sais. »

« Wow, » souffla Louis en fixant Harry, le choc fut remplacé par une joie manifeste. « Et moi qui pensais, ce soir-là au bar, que t'étais juste un anglais bizarre et serviable essayant de me faire une faveur. »

« Hé. » Harry essaya d'avoir l'air énervé, mais il riait trop.

« Eh bien, je suis heureux du résultat, peu importe comme ça a commencé. »

« J'pensais juste que je pourrais te remonter le moral, » dit Harry, honnêtement. « Te vider la tête. »

« Tu n'as même pas besoin d'essayer, cependant, » continua Louis, en insistant comme si c'était important pour lui de le dire. « Le meilleur, c'est que je le suis quand je suis avec toi, » ajouta-t-il, relavant sa jambe en dessous de la table et enroulant le bout de sa Vans autour de la cheville de Harry. « Heureux. Au cas où ce n'était pas évident. »

« J'essaie vraiment très dur, » admit Harry.

« Ça a fonctionné. »

« Tu n'as encore rien vu. » Harry remua ses sourcils, faisant des grimaces qui étaient le contraire de séduisant.

« Bon dieu, je sors avec le plus gros loser au monde. »

« C'est de la musique à mes oreilles. » Harry sourit. « Chaque partie embarrassante de moi t'appartient entièrement. T'es assez chanceux, vraiment. »

Louis grogna, agissant modérément mais se convainquant de façon éphémère qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée. « Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ? »

« Tellement d'eau vitaminée faite maison, tu n'as aucune idée. »

« Je jure devant Dieu, si tu me dis le mot 'acai bowl', ou quoi que ce soit – »

« Chut, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, » commença Harry, glissant son corps hors de la table sans même lâcher la main de Louis. Ce dernier commença à le suivre, sans même demander à Harry où ils allaient.

« J'pense qu'on devrait partir d'ici avant qu'ils nous en empêchent, » dit Harry, à voix basse dans l'oreille de Louis. « J'ai envie d'être seul avec toi. »

Louis ne s'y opposa pas, même si c'était un peu comme si l'invité d'honneur partait de sa propre fête. Harry supposa qu'il aurait plus qu'assez de temps pour se prélasser dans la gloire d'avoir fini un concert avec toute l'attention de Louis sur lui, chantant des paroles qui l'avaient envoyé hors de l'univers bien avant des les avoir écrit. Cependant, pour l'instant, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, pour profiter de la première nuit qu'il avait avec Louis où il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit ou de  _faire semblant_  d'être  _en train de faire semblant_.

La foule semblait énorme et étouffante alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, navigant autour des corps en sueur et s'arrêtant seulement pour quelques personnes tapotant Harry sur l'épaule et faisant des louanges sur leur premier concert. Bien sûr que c'était satisfaisant. Il l'appréciait. Son attention était juste autre part – sur les ongles courts de Louis s'enfonçant dans sa paume et la façon dont il s'appuyait contre son dos à chaque fois que quelqu'un bougeait pour s'approcher d'eux.

Dehors, ils prirent de profonde respiration et se fixèrent stupidement pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Louis se mette à rigoler. « Quoi ? »

Harry haussa ses épaules. « J'aimerai juste que tu n'aies pas ton vélo pour pouvoir rentrer avec toi en moto. »

« Moi aussi, » admit Louis, conduisant Harry vers l'endroit où son vélo était accroché. « On se voit dans quelques minutes, hein ? »

« Ouais, juste... » Il ne parvenait pas à partir tout de suite, pas sans en profiter un peu plus longtemps. Juste pendant une minute de plus. Enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de Louis, il le rapprocha de lui pour qu'il se tienne sur le bord du trottoir tandis que Harry descendit sur la route. Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans les cheveux de Louis alors qu'il l'embrassait, passionnément et sans retenue même s'il y avait des personnes sortant continuellement du bar et passant à côté d'eux.

Quand ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leur respiration, les lèvres de Louis étaient pleines et brillantes et la taille de Harry était douloureuse d'avoir été serrée si fermement. Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés en public, mais il ne s'était jamais entièrement autorisé à se sentir de cette façon ; en fait, il ne s'était jamais senti comme à cet instant avec n'importe qui d'autre que Louis, comme si son corps avait rencontré sa meilleure moitié.

« Merde, » rigola Harry, déposant ses lèvres sur la joue de Louis et étouffant le mot contre sa peau chaude. Louis caressa ses flancs d'haut en bas, pinçant le tissu de son tee-shirt entre ses doigts et l'enroulant autour pour le garder près de lui. « On doit y aller ou on n'arrivera même pas à passer le lampadaire. »

Louis soupira pour acquiescer, ses mains se promenant toujours sur différentes parties du corps de Harry alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour l'embrasser, comme si c'était la  _dernière fois_ , se jura-t-il. Ils firent tous les deux un grand pas en arrière, parce que plusieurs centimètres était la seule distance assez grande pour résister à cette attraction magnétique.

« On se retrouve là-haut ? »

Harry mit son casque et chevaucha sa moto, faisant un signe du pouce à Louis avant qu'il ne parte en pédalant. Harry l'observa s'éloigner et pensa à toutes les nuits où il était rentré pour le retrouver. Il sourit quand il pensa à comment ce n'était techniquement pas très différent de toutes ces autres fois, mais c'était la première fois que ça semblait aussi légitime.

 

Épilogue

  


Il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant que de le premier jour  _réellement_  frais après un été qui avait parfois semblé pouvoir s'étirer jusqu'à la fin du mois d'octobre. Au milieu du mois, les feuilles avaient commencé à se faner en des couleurs vives qui rendirent les trajets en vélo quotidiens de Louis pittoresques et cinématographiques. Les feuilles craquantes et le chocolat chaud furent comme une nouveauté qui devrait être un peu défraîchie, année après année, mais tout le monde dépensait des petites fortunes pour des boissons chaudes fantaisies et postait des photos d'eux dans des tas de feuilles. La fanfare autour de quelque chose d'aussi simple que la  _météo_  rendit difficile le fait de ne pas tomber amoureux de la saison.

Ça ne fit pas de mal que Louis ait quelques raisons de plus d'être heureux cette année que les précédentes. Une partie avait à voir avec l'augmentation qu'il avait eue. Mais la majeure partie était due à son meilleur ami, qui se trouvait également être son colocataire, qui se trouvait également être son petit-ami.

Après le succès de leur fête du quatre juillet, en faire une pour Halloween fut la seule décision logique. La jardinerie vendait toutes les décorations kitchs connus sur Terre, et Harry en acheta une de chaque, à la grande joie de Louis et au probable dégoût de certains de leurs voisins les plus conservateurs.

« J'dis juste que si on fait une fête, notre maison doit être, genre. La maison la plus halloweenesque du quartier, » expliqua Harry alors qu'il étendait une fausse toile d'araignée sur les escaliers. « Hé, t'as besoin d'aide avec ça ? »

« Non, » grogna Louis. Il s'en sortait très bien avec les guirlandes lumineuses à mettre sur le toit, merci beaucoup. Il pourrait bien se casser les jambes dans le processus, ouais, mais il était déterminé à finir. Seul. Sauf qu'il pleura presque lorsque l'échelle vacilla ; elle était juste un peu trop petite pour qu'il l'utilise confortablement.

« Ton cul est superbe vu sous cet angle, » lui cria Harry. Louis put le sentir se tenir en bas de l'échelle à présent, avec ses mains sur chacun de ses mollets, ses pouces se faufilant jusqu'à l'arrière de ses genoux et appuyant légèrement dessus. Ce fut distrayant et probablement un peu dangereux.

« Il va être magnifique quand je tomberai et qu'il atterrira sur ta tête si tu n'arrêtes pas d' _appuyer_  sur – »

« Hé, » dit Harry d'une voix traînante, « il se trouve que j'adore quand tu t'assois sur mon visage. »

« T'es chiant, » souffla Louis sans conviction, mais il dut cacher son sourire quand il commença à redescendre.

« T'as une feuille dans tes cheveux, » dit Harry une fois que les pieds de Louis furent sur le sol. Il la retira et la laissa tomber par terre, sa tête se penchant sur le côté. « Hé, j'ai une question pour toi. »

« Hm ? »

« Est-ce que les gens décorent pour Thanksgiving ? »

Louis fronça ses sourcils. « Pas vraiment. Pourquoi, tu veux mettre une dinde géante sur la pelouse, ou quoi ? »

« Non, j'pensais juste rentrer chez moi entre Thanksgiving et Noël. J'voulais pas laisser une dinde sur la pelouse alors qu'on devrait avoir le Père Noël, tu vois ? »

Dinde et Père Noël de côté, l'intérêt principal de Louis dans cette phrase fut que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de Harry allant quelque part en décembre. L'idée déclencha quelque chose en lui, un sentiment d'inquiétude qui n'aima pas, parce qu'il était également mélangé à de la peur, aussi infondé que ça pouvait l'être. « Tu rentres chez toi ? »

« Juste pendant une semaine. » Harry s'arrêta quand Louis ne dit rien, puis il sourit un peu, enfonça un doigt dans la joue de Louis. « Hé, pourquoi tu tires la gueule ? »

Agacé que sa soi-disant « gueule » soit assez reconnaissable pour être mentionné, Louis regarda autour de lui. Il secoua sa tête et fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air nonchalant et un peu moins soucieux qu'il avait l'impression de l'être, face à Harry retournant en Angleterre,  _chez lui_. Il en parlait tout le temps en disant que ça lui manquait et c'était probablement encore plus charmant pendant la période des fêtes, qu'à n'importe quel autre moment de l'année. « Rien. Je ne tire pas la gueule, j'étais juste—juste en train de m'assurer que ce n'était pas pour de bon. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils, ce pli entre eux fut le signe certain d'une légère frustration. « Ce n'est pas pour de bon, » dit-il doucement, commençant à sourire, presque amusé. « Comme si je pourrais repartir maintenant que je t'ai. » Harry secoua sa tête et glissa ses deux mains dans le cou de Louis, le serrant légèrement. « J'pensais avoir été assez clair. »

« Eh bien, je sais pas—je suppose—ouais, » bafouilla Louis, essayant de parler même lorsque Harry déposa un baiser sur sa tempe puis le haut de sa joue. Il travaillerait sur le fait d'être enthousiaste pour lui, alors, puisque c'était évidemment un voyage qu'il avait besoin de faire. Louis serait perdu s'il ne pouvait pas joindre facilement sa propre mère, même s'il ne la voyait pas aussi souvent qu'elle aimerait.

« Super, maintenant t'as l'air triste, » marmonna Harry. « Ce qui ruine un peu la surprise, mais... »

« Quelle surprise ? »

« Le billet—en fait, je t'ai pris un billet. » Harry sourit si largement et ce fut si contagieux que Louis commença à sourire, aussi, même s'il n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'il disait pour le moment. « Pour venir avec moi. »

Quand les gens disaient à Louis qu'il allait être surpris, il l'était rarement, mais ça—il était réellement un peu sous le choc. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de sourire et fixer avec incrédulité Harry, qui l'observait de près et souriait timidement. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de gagner une genre de récompense. Ce billet pourrait tout aussi bien avoir  _je suis sérieux avec toi_  écrit partout dessus, en ce qui concernait Louis. Il y avait des choses sur quoi il pouvait être sceptique et des signes qu'il pouvait interpréter de la mauvaise façon, mais il n'y avait rien à questionner à propos de ce geste. C'était seulement génial.

« T'es heureux, hein ? C'est bien ? »

« Ouais, mon Dieu, bien sûr que je le suis, c'est incroyable, » dit Louis, toujours avec émerveillement. Il jeta ses bras autour des épaules de Harry et rigola dans son haut, s'accrochant lorsque Harry le serra si fermement qu'il le souleva du sol.

« Je les ai réservé hier soir. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir aussi longtemps sans te le dire. » Harry rayonnait. « Ma mère est impatiente de te rencontrer. »

« J'arrive pas à y croire. » Louis posa ses deux mains sur son propre visage, tellement heureux qu'il ne savait même pas quoi faire.

« Crois-y, bébé. » Harry prit ses deux mains dans l'une des siennes et le tira à nouveau contre lui, mettant les bras de Louis sur ses épaules. « Tout le pays va t'aimer. »

« Si ça te ressemble, je vais l'aimer aussi. » Ça sortit tout seul, le premier indice flagrant que Louis ne retenait jamais une pensée qui traversait son esprit pas moins d'une centaine de fois par jour. Ça eut un effet sur Harry, qui le fixa simplement pendant un long moment, hochant juste de la tête en signe d'acquiescement à une déclaration qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas exprimée à haute voix. Cependant, le sentiment était là et ça envoya quelque chose d'électrique à travers le corps de Louis.

C'était toujours le début pour eux. Ce n'était que le premier voyage en Angleterre et c'était seulement la première fois qu'ils décoraient pour Halloween. Louis pensa, alors qu'il l'embrassait, qu'il voulait faire tout ça avec Harry, qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi avec lui parce qu'ils avaient déjà traversé les parties les plus difficiles. Il ne cesserait jamais, non plus, d'être reconnaissant et surpris par ça ; ces deux mois à faire semblant l'avaient mené à la chose la plus réelle qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

  


Fin.


End file.
